Alter ego
by Sheena Wicked
Summary: Hinata mother ran away from the hyuuga clan and was deemed dead. Hinata had and imanganary friend named Nata since then Nata left and came back a year later they a plan to leave and naruto over heard and followed them ...Naruhina. other paring dont know.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own naruto only my plot and my oc

* * *

Chapter 1

Hinata woke up and got ready for the academy. After she was done washing she got dressed in a black tank top and put her oversized coat. She then put on her Capri pants and her sandals. Giving her room a once over a nine year old Hinata. She sighed before she left her room. She had tingling sensation at the back of her mind that felt familiar yet she couldn't describe it. She left her room and went to the dining room where she saw her father, her sister, and her cousin Neji. When she entered the room she stops dead in her track when all eyes were on her. She mentally sighed and sat down in her seat.

"Hinata your late, be on time for breakfast next time", Hiashi said to his eldest daughter. Hinata look at him and nodded.

"Y-yes oto-sama", Hinata stuttered. Hiashi nodded.

"Also your stance is sloppy work on it", he said. Hinata nodded again.

"Y-yes oto-sama", she repeated.

"And your grades in school you are a Hyuuga you should be the top of your class you got that", he once again berated her. Hinata nodded yet again.

"Y-yes oto-sama", she said again. Hiashi nodded and went back to eating. Hinata seeing as he was done did the same. At the end of breakfast Hiashi look back at Hinata.

"Hinata, you are to go to the dojo right after school okay", he told her.

"Y-yes oto-sama", she replied then left for school. While she was walking to school the familiar sensation at the back of her mind was back. A few seconds later a girl the same age as Hinata. She looks just like Hinata but instead of gentle eyes like Hinata has her eyes were fierce and daring.

"What a broken recorded", the girl said. Hinata stared at her with wide eyes. She then put her hand together like she always did when she was nerves. She covered her mouth as she did this so it wouldn't look like she was talking as continued walking towards the school.

"What are you doing here Nata-chan and what do you mean about being a broken recorded", Hinata whispered without stuttering. The girl known as Nata smirked at Hinata.

"Why can't I visit you every now and then Hinata-chan", she answered. She then disappeared and reappeared in front of Hinata and would continue doing so every time Hinata would get to far ahead of her. Hinata spared a glance at her.

"I thought I got rid of you when you left a year ago", Hinata replied in a whispered. The smirk on the girl face fell.

"Well I thought you would have made a friend by then and you wouldn't need me anymore", Nata said. Hinata spared another glance at her.

"And that's the reason my you left", she asks. Nata smirk came back.

"No that's not the only reason but it is the only one I'm gonna tell you", she said. Hinata smiled at her.

**Naruto**

Naruto had one of his rare days when he woke up earlier. He lazily got out of his bed and made his way to his bathroom. He washed up and put on a black shirt then he put on his orange jumpsuit. He then went into the kitchen to making him some ramen. After waiting three very long minutes he took his ramen and sat down. Once he was done with his ramen he sighed and made his way to school.

He was running to the academy. He was almost at the academy when he notices that someone was in his way. Not having enough time to shout or stop he ran into the person.

**Hinata**

Hinata wasn't paying attention to where she was walking trusting herself to get there subconsciously. She was currently listening to Nata rant about how the Hyuugas, beside her, were a bunch of stuck up pricks. She had to smile at her. When Nata had left she was devastated. She had cried for weeks, but now that Nata was back everything would be fine. Hinata smiled a bright smile. She was almost at the academy when someone had run into her. Hinata closed her eyes before she hit the ground and wheezed when she did and the person landed on top of her. Hinata opened her only to meet blue eyes. It's safe to say her face turned red. Nata who was over in the corner watching the whole thing smirked and decided to poke some fun at Hinata.

"Ah Hinata-chan, is this your boyfriend", she asks. Hinata blush turned redder as she stared into Naruto's eyes.

"Na-Naruto-kun", she stuttered. Naruto recognized who he was on and smiled.

"Hey Hinata", he said. Nata smirked grew.

"Aw your on first name bases", she said and got her desired results. Hinata was cherry red.

"Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata said again. Naruto look at her with a questioning look. Hinata look down and he followed her gaze.

"Oh sorry", he said as he got up. He put his hand out towards her and she took it. He then pulled her up.

"T-that's okay", she replied with a small smile. God she wanted to fain right now. Naruto smiled at her.

"Ah well we better get inside of Iruka-sensei is going to yell at us", Naruto said. He then grabbed Hinata by the hand and dragged her inside as he ran. Nata was silently following behind even though no one beside Hinata could see her let alone sense her presence. Naruto entered the classroom by swinging the door opened and every eyes landed on them.

"You're lucky Naruto you were just a minute before being late", Iruka said then his eyes landed on Hinata.

"Hinata you too I thought you were in here already", he said. Nata growled at him not that he could hear.

"Wow how could he not know you're in the room just because you're quiet gives him no reason to forget you; you're his student for god sake", she ranted while glaring at him. Hinata shook her head discreetly.

"Actually Hinata would have been here earlier if I didn't run into her", Naruto said rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face.

"So you guys stop to talk", Iruka said growing a tick mark.

"No I actually ran into her we fell to the ground and everything", Naruto replied. Iruka shook his head and told them to sit down. Naruto dragged her to the back of the room forgetting that he was still holding her hand.

"Uh Na-Naruto-kun", Hinata quietly said. Naruto look back at her.

"What is it Hinata", he asks smiling at her. Hinata blushed.

"Um w-well um", she stuttered trailing off and opted to look down at their intertwined hands. Naruto followed her gaze and his smile turned into a sheepish one.

"Oh sorry about that", he said and let go of her hand. Hinata nodded and continued to her seat. Naruto let out a small sigh. He had liked the way Hinata hand fit into his. Shrugging his shoulder he went to sit by sakura who gave him an evil look.

"Sakura-chan do you want to go out with me after school", he asks her. She hit him on his head.

"No you baka now leave me alone", she said and went back to staring at Sasuke the last Uchiha. Naruto shrugged his shoulder and sat by her.

Hinata made it to her seat that was at the back for the room on by the window on her right. She looks to the left where Nata was sitting. Hinata then put her fingers together again to cover her mouth and look ahead.

"Why are you really here Nata", she whispered. Nata look at her.

"If I tell you, you better not do anything stupid", she replied. Hinata nodded discreetly.

"Okay now spill", she said. Nata grew a smirk.

"Well if you must know I was going though some of the Hyuugas file…stop facing me… now then as I said I was look at some of the Hyuugas file when I came across your mother file", she said. Hinata eyes went wide but she quickly schooled her shock.

"What about my mother", she whispered. Nata look at her with a serious expression on her face.

"It turns out your mother is still alive", she said. Hinata was about to protest when Nata stop her, "I know the Main family including your father said she was dead", she said, "But she's not".

"Well if she isn't dead then where is she", Hinata whispered. Nata let out a sigh.

"It turns out that you mother was from a clan with a Kekkei genkai and the Hyuuga elders didn't want to taint their precious Byakugan so after you were born they had planned to kill her", she paused to take a deep breath, "And since your mom is totally awesome she figured out their plans and ran away", she finished. Hinata had tears in her eyes threatening to fall. She wipes them from her eyes and raised her hand.

"Yes Hinata", Iruka called. Once he said that everyone turned to look at her. She blushed.

"Um c-can I g-go to the restroom", she asks quietly. Iruka nodded and Hinata left the room. Outside in the hall Hinata look over to Nata who was leaning on the wall.

"How come she didn't take me with her", she asks letting the tears fall. Nata moved from the wall and gave her a hug.

"She couldn't the day she learned that they were planning to kill her off was the day they were going to do it. She didn't have time to get you or anything else she probably didn't have any money on her either", Nata explained. Hinata nodded and made her way to the restroom so she could clean herself up a little.

"So how does this tie into you leaving for a year", Hinata asks. Nata had a smile on her face.

"Well when I learned about this I started looking for your mother so she could take you away from those white eyed bastards and guess what…I found her", she said her smile growing bigger and bigger. Hinata smiled and entered the restroom. She looks around and saw no one was in there with her.

"You did where", she asks. Nata face scrunches up.

"Um I don't really know where exactly but I do know the area", she said while looking down. Hinata sighed.

"That's okay I don't think you really could have done anything even if you did know the exact place", Hinata said. She cleaned up and left. Hinata went inside the classroom and sat down in her seat with Nata following. Once in her seat Hinata took down notes on what the teacher was saying. Every now and then she would look at Nata who was strangely quiet.

"Okay", Iruka started, "Its lunch time I expect you all back here on time", he said directing the last part at Naruto. Naruto smiled sheepishly then turned to look at Sakura.

"Hey Sakura-chan do you want to eat lunch at me", he asks. Sakura turned to face him.

"No", she shouted while hitting him on the head, "And don't call me chan". She then turned to face Sasuke, "Sasuke do you want to eat lunch with me", she asks him. Sasuke turned to face her.

"Hn", he said and got up to leave. Sakura squealed and followed him with the rest of his fan girls. Naruto sighed and left to sit by the tree with a swing on it. He then looks over to Hinata with a confused look on his face. He always had good hearing and all throughout the class he heard her talking.

'Was she talking to herself', he mentally asks.

'But it sounded like she was talking to someone, and she even said the person name was Nata", he thought. Deciding he wanted to know what was going on her discreetly left his spot and move closer to Hinata so he could hear her.

Hinata got up from her seat and went over to a different tree that was farther from everybody else and sat down. She pulled out her lunch and started eating when Nata appeared. Hinata ate some of her food then turned to face her.

"What are you thinking about Nata-chan", she asks. Nata turned to face her with a smile on her face.

"I was thinking that you should leave those white eyes bastards and go to your mother", she said, "I mean she's still alive and I'm pretty sure she'll treat you better than those pricks", she finished. Hinata eyes went wide.

"You're asking me to runaway", she asks higher than whisper thinking no one was around to hear her. Nata look around to see if anyone heard her. Not seeing anyone she faces Hinata again with a serious look.

"Oh come don't tell me you never thought about running away", she said. Hinata was about to protest when Nata covered her mouth and everything came out muffled. "Don't forget Hinata I know everything about you and I know that staying in that house with all those pricks isn't good for your health physical, mental, and emotional", she said. Hinata was quiet for a second then let out a sigh. She then moved Nata hand from her mouth.

"Okay I agree staying in that house isn't good from my health physical, mental, and emotional wise but what if we couldn't find mother then what I'm pretty sure they won't take me back if I leave", Hinata said. Nata sighed. She was going to get Hinata in trouble and she and she knew it. The only reason Hinata is considering running away is because she was the one who suggested it and Hinata always consider anything she says.

"If they don't take you back then good", she said with a shrug.

"But Nata I have the Byakugan they're not just going to let me go", Hinata said, "They're going to put the cage bird seal on me then toss me in the branch family". Nata sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"Hinata you are also a part of your mother clan and without the consent of her clan they can't do anything to you that will mess with you if not then don't you think you would already be a part of the branch family", she said and Hinata winced. Nata sighed again.

"Look you have to face the fact the only reason you don't have the cage bird seal on you is because of you mother and if she finds out about it, it could lead to a war your mother is the head of her clan and to mess with the head's daughter is a big no-no", she said. Hinata nodded.

"Okay I'll runaway and your right I did try to runaway before I got so far as to make a whole in the village wall somewhere in the forest I just need to the compound first and get some things", Hinata whispered. Nata-chan smiled and nodded. She then felt some people coming over to them and look up. Her eyes landed on a group of girls and one with pink hair. She had to do a double take.

"What the fuck", she said, "Is that her natural color', she asks. Hinata stifled a giggle.

"That's what she says", Hinata answered in a whisper. The girls came over to Hinata and smile at her.

"Hey Hinata", the pink haired girl said with fake sweetness in her voice. Hinata look up at her.

"Y-yes", she stuttered. The other girls all started crackling. Sakura was standing in front of her and look down at her food.

"Aw Hinata you didn't eat all your food you should really get rid of it", she said in a mocking voice. She then pick up her food and dumped it on her. "Now that's better don't you think", she said while crackling with the other girls. Once they were done they turned around to leave. Nata stared at them with disbelief.

"Oh that pink hair bitch if I get my hands on her I'll…I'll", Nata said angrily. Hinata turned to face her wiping the tears from her eyes.

"It's okay Nata really it is", Hinata said in a whisper. Nata then turned to her.

"Okay you think this shit is okay they just dump some food on you", she said angrily while putting her hands on her shoulder only to go inside her. Nata took a few seconds moving Hinata's hands around and looking around in Hinata's body before she smirk.

"Oi pink hair bitch get back here", Nata 'Hinata', said. Sakura turned around to face Hinata only to be hit in the face by a fist.

"Cotton candy head, you just yearned my hatred and guess what it's not good being in that group now apologies before I wipe the floor with your face", 'Hinata' spat at her. Sakura look like she just wet her pants.

"Oh yeah you think you could take me", Sakura said. Nata just snorted.

"Think oh no baby I don't think I know and I also know that you have no talent what's so ever in taijutsu and ninjutsu so yes I can take you", she said leaning towards Sakura making her take a step back. Sakura started pleading with 'Hinata' asking her not to hurt her. 'Hinata' just stared at her.

"I'm not going to mess with you because it'll be a waste of time", Nata said then she spit on the ground right in front of Sakura. She then moved over to Naruto who came out of hiding when Sakura dumped the food on Hinata.

"Stay right here", she said. She then pulled his arms out and stood right in front of him. A second later she fell backwards. Hinata who was surrounded by blackness opened her eyes to see that she were in Naruto arms. She blushed.

"Na-Naruto-kun", she said sounding surprised. Naruto was about to say something when Iruka came over to her.

"Hinata I just got a complaint from Sakura saying you threatened her", he said in a strict tone. Hinata look at him with confusion.

"Wha-what are y-you t-talking about", she asks confused. Iruka stared at her.

"Sakura said you threatened to wipe the floor with her face", he said. Hinata still stared at him with confusion in her eyes. Naruto look at both of them.

"Iruka-sensei did Sakura tell you she dumped food on Hinata", Naruto said dropping the chan from her name. Iruka then look at her appearance.

"No", he said slowly, "She didn't tell me", he added.

"Hinata you're off the hook now go clean up", he said then headed towards Sakura. Hinata look at Naruto and stuttered out a quiet thank you.

"Ah don't worry about it", he said sheepishly. Hinata nodded and went to clean up. Naruto watch her go. He then thought over what she said.

'She's going to runaway', he thought as he went over to the swing.

Hinata after she was done washing up and changing into some different cloths turned to Nata who wouldn't look her in the eyes. After making sure no one was around she glared at Nata.

"Nata-chan what did you do", Hinata said. Nata look at her and shrugged.

"All I know is that I was really angry and when I touch you I must have took over", she said. Hinata nodded slowly at that.

"What did you do", she asks.

"You couldn't see… let me see if I could give you the memory", she said. She then concentrated a little while and Hinata gasped.

"You… you threatened Sakura… and you swore", she asks. Nata nodded. Hinata sighed, "Its okay as just try not to take over again okay", Hinata said and Nata nodded with a smile on her face.

"Okay I'll try…oh you should hurry or you're going to be late for class", Nata said. Hinata nodded and left to class.

Once in the classroom Iruka told every one of them to line of in a straight line and they headed out of the classroom. They were at the back of the academy were they train.

"Okay", Iruka said, "Today were working on our taijutsu", he said. He then called everyone one by one to come up to face either him of his assent Mizuki. Once the academy was over with Hinata went back to her compound and straight to the dojo. She entered the dojo to see that Neji and her father was already there with her little sister one the sidelines.

"Alright now that were all her you can began", Hiashi said from the sidelines. Hinata dropped in the Gentle Fist stance and Neji did the same. Hinata once she was ready charged at Neji and he did the same. Hinata attacked one of his chakra points only to have him move and attack hers. Hinata was quickly put on the defense and after a while she lost.

"Alright that's enough", Hiashi said, "You can leave now", he adds. Hinata quickly went to her room while she made a list of things she was taking with her and packing everything she could at the moment.

"You know you shouldn't pack a whole lot of clothes", Nata said, "It'll take up a lot of space so just take two pairs of clothes". Hinata nodded seeing the logic in her sentence. Nata went over to her closet and told Hinata what clothes to put in the bag. Hinata put the things Nata suggested in the bag.

"Okay don't forget about food", Nata said. Hinata nodded. Hinata sunk out of her room and traveled to the kitchen. She stops a few feet away from the kitchen and motioned for Nata to go in there. Nata went inside the kitchen and look around. Seeing nobody she left the kitchen and told Hinata. Hinata went inside the kittened and pack canned food and some pots to cook it in. once she was done she made her way back to her room quickly and stealthily. Once inside her room she placed the bag under her bed and sat down on it.

"You know it would be better if I knew any sealing jutsu", she said and Nata nodded in agreement. A few minutes later Hinata was called down for dinner. She entered the dining room and sat at her seat. She put food on her plate and started eating. Once she was done she put more food on her plate and started eating again. When everyone was done Hiashi cleared his throat and stared at Hinata.

"Hinata I am greatly disappointed in you", he said, "You are of the main branch yet you cannot defeat a branch member and your form is sloppy", he added. Hinata nodded trying her best not to laugh. The reason why well Nata was making faces at Hiashi and mimicking him.

"You have a week to get better", he said. Hinata yet again nodded her head then left the dining room to go to her own.

"What a prick", Nata said to Hinata when she entered the room, "I mean you're his daughter and he's treating you like that", she added. Hinata let out a sigh. She agreed with Nata.

"Just because you're the white sheep doesn't mean they could be mean to you", Nata exclaimed. Hinata stared at her.

"What", she asks. Hinata countered to stare at her.

"White sheep", she asks. Nata nodded.

"Yeah you're a white sheep in a clan full of black ones", she said. Hinata shook her head.

"Whatever you say Nata whatever you say", Hinata said. They waited until they knew that the clan was asleep before they left.

"Hinata", Nata said as Hinata got ready to leave, "You should sing the mission impossible theme while sneaking out the compound", she exclaimed.

"No", Hinata said.

"Oh come on please", Nata pleaded. Hinata shook her head, "Fine then if you don't sing it I'll keep screaming in your ear until you do", she threatened. Hinata sighed and nodded.

Hinata started humming the theme song as she walks out of her room. She crouched to the ground as she walked looking both ways without her Byakugan active. Nata was in front of her humming the theme song too as she walk carelessly around, not that she needed to be careful since no one else can see her, she walk around the corner and told Hinata to stop.

"Some ones there", she said. Hinata stop humming as she waited for Nata to say she could go. She waited a good two minutes before Nata said she could move again. Hinata started back humming the theme song and walk around the corner following Nata.

They continued walking passing the kitchen and the dining room. They were currently by the dojo when Nata told Hinata to hurry up and hide. Hinata ran into the dojo and stayed pressed up on the darkest corner in there. Her breath hitches when she saw two of the elders walk by. They stop for a minutes and look around. Not seeing anything they continued walking. Nata told Hinata to stay as she followed them. A few minutes later Nata came back and told Hinata to follow her.

They walk without anymore near counters with any other Hyuugas and they made it outside. Once outside Hinata went over to the trees and traveled behind them until she got to one tree with flowers in the back. She walks over to the flowers and dropped to the ground. She crawled through the flowers until she came up to the Hyuugas wall. She moved some of the flowers away from the wall and crawled through the hidden whole in the wall. Once she was out of the Hyuuga compound she ran towards the forest unknown to her someone was following her.

**Naruto**

When Naruto made it home he went through his cabinet and took out three packs of ramen after cooking each pack he ate them. Once he was done he thought about what Hinata said.

'She's going to run away', he thought as he went over to his living room and sat down. 'She's planning to leave the village', he thought. It was growing dark out when Naruto decided to follow her. Once he took a shower and put on his orange jumpsuit and left his house. He made his way over to the Hyuuga compound without being seen. Once outside the Hyuuga compound he hid and waited for Hinata to come out. He waited for a good fifteen minutes when he heard someone humming the mission impossible theme song. He look at the source of the sound and saw Hinata running away from the Hyuuga compound singing the mission impossible theme song.

Shaking his head he followed her. He ran into the forest on the side farthest away from the Hokage tower. They ran until they came up the Konoha walls.

"Hinata", Naruto called out when she stop. Hinata turned around and faced him with a look of alarm on her face.

"Na-Naruto-kun", she squeaked out. Naruto stop right in front of her.

"Why", he asks. Hinata didn't look at him but opted to look at the ground beside him. She then turned to face Nata who was looking at her with a smirk on her face.

"Just tell him the truth…you can even tell him about me", she said, "I'll be on the lookout I'm pretty sure someone might have seen you two come in here", she added then left. Naruto waved his hand in front of Hinata eyes and called her name.

"Y-yes", she answered.

"You were staring off into space", he said. Hinata shook her head.

"Actually I wasn't", she said without stuttering. Seeing the confused look on his face she continued. "Well to other people it might look like that but I was staring at my imaginary friend Nata", she explained then look down with her face was as red as an apple from her embarrassment "I know it sounds strange but it's true". Naruto nodded his head.

"Okay I believe you", he said. Hinata head shot towards him.

"You do", she asks quietly. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah… so why are you leaving", he asks. Hinata sighed.

"Well to start it off my mother who was deemed dead by the Hyuugas elders and my father is alive", she started, "Nata wanted me to leave so last year she left to look for my mother when she found out she was still alive", she paused to take a breath, "You see my mother has a kekkei genkai and the Hyuuga elders didn't like that so they planned to have her killed so after she had me. I was three when she figured out they was planning to kill her so she ran away, she couldn't take me with her because the day she found out was the day they were going through with the plan", she stop again, "Because of that the Hyuuga elders would treat me bad and when my father saw I could use the Gentle Fist like a main branch should he started treating me bad too", she stop again to sigh "So Nata told me I should leave and find my mother and that's what I'm doing". Naruto nodded at that.

"Okay", he said, "But promise me you'll come back", he added. Hinata smiled.

"Of course I'll come back… but you have to promise me something too", she said. Naruto nodded.

"What", he asks.

"You have to pay attention at the academy and get good grades", she said. She then took out a piece of paper and a pencil and started writing something on it."I'm not stupid Naruto I see the way the villagers look at you and I know the only reason you suck so much is because no one every helped in the things you need helped with", she said then handed him the paper, "I want you to work on your chakra control because you have a _lot _of chakra, also I want you to meditate more and work on your taijutsu Nata told me about a style that could benefit you I wrote it down on the paper", she said. She then gave him a hug and a kiss on the cheek "I admire you a lot Naruto now don't let me down also if you could not tell anybody about this and Nata-chan that'll be appreciated", she said. Naruto nodded fighting a blush that about to show.

"Okay", Naruto said. Hinata smiled and let go of him she was about to turn around when Naruto grabbed her and gave her a hug. "You better be safe", he whispered in her ear. Hinata blushed and nodded.

"I-I w-will", she stuttered. Naruto let her go with a smile on his face.

"Aw Hinata your stuttering again", he said. Hinata blush turned apple red. A few seconds later Nata came back.

"Okay I have bad news someone is searching the woods for something not you or Naruto here but if he finds you it could be bad so you guys have to leave now", she said. Hinata nodded.

"Nata is back and she says someone is in the forest searching for something and it'll be bad if he finds us so this is good bye for now Naruto I'll try to come back before you graduate", she said. Naruto nodded.

"Okay", Naruto said. Hinata smiled and moved towards the wall. "Just tell me when you fainted during lunch what happened", he asks. Hinata turned back to him.

"Oh that was Nata-chan doing she took over me for awhile", Hinata said then slip through the whole in the wall. Naruto sighed and left the forested. Once he was home he went to sleep. Tomorrow was another day of school.

* * *

Me: Ah another story. Hinata left the village gasps and Naruto was there to see her off Aw so sweet. well if you like then review.


	2. Chapter 2

Me: second chapter now to answer the questioned. The reason why I didn't let Naruto to go with Hinata was because he would learn more things in the village and it would be to suspicious if Naruto disappeared with her.

* * *

Chapter 2

"So what's the plan exactly", Hinata asks. She was getting tired. It had been four hours since she left the village. The first two hours were spent running, while the third hour was spent resting and they walked on the fourth one. Nata who was walking in front of Hinata since she knew the way stopped.

"Let's go to sleep for now…you do know the tree climbing exercise right", she asks and Hinata stared at her.

"You don't know what I'm talking about do you", she asks and to her dismay Hinata nodded. Nata let out a sigh and walk over to a tree.

"Okay since you have no idea what I'm talking about I'll show you in the morning but for now well just find a place on the ground", Nata said then she search the forest she was in. Hinata also searched the forest. They search for a good twenty minutes when Nata found something.

"Hey Hinata over here", she shouted in the forest. Hinata followed the sound of her voice until she came to a cave.

"Nata I can't sleep in there what if an animal lives there", Hinata argued. Nata waved her off.

"The bear that lives here said it was fine as long as you don't make a lot of noise or she'll kick us out", Nata said. Hinata eyes widen.

"You could speak to animals", Hinata asks shock clearly written on her face. Nata nodded.

"Yeah can't everybody…stop looking at me like that I was only playing…okay I found out during the time I left sheesh", she explained with a smile, "Now get in there you need to wash the clothes your wearing so they could dry over night". Hinata nodded her head and did just that. After putting on a different set of clothes she washed the one she was wearing and hanged them up to dry. She then made a small fire and went to sleep.

**Naruto**

Beep, beep, bee-Crash, a blond hair boy with opened his eyes and stared at the broken alarm clock on the floor by the wall.

"Damn it", he swore once he realize he would have to by another one of those things. He got out of his bed and made his way to his bathroom where he washed up. Once he was done washing up he got dressed and walked to the kitchen. Inside the kitchen he went over to the counter where the cabinets were and was about to open one of them to get his ramen when a note on the counter caught his attention. He opened the letter and read it.

_Naruto here is a list of things you need to work on and how to do it. The first thing is Chakra control. Right now I only have one exercise for that and it's the leaf one all you have to do is focus on how much chakra you put on your forehead to keep the leaf to stick once you did that try doing it one different parts of your body. Now the next thing meditating, I can't really tell you the form of meditation because it has a lot of them find the one that's right for you just don't go to sleep when doing it. Now speed that's easy all you need to do is by some weights and run around in them, and when you feel that they're getting light make them heavier, I suggest chakra weights. Now for Genjutsu I really can't help you there buddy but I know somebody who probably can, her name is Kurenai yuuhi also known as the ice queen of Konoha and Genjutsu mistress you could tell her the truth if you have to. Now on to taijutsu, there's this style I came across one time I think it's called kitsune dance but I'm not sure look it up. Now one to ninjutsu chakra control would really help you out with that though I'm pretty sure that you would be able to do jutsus that require a lot of chakras. Now you better work on this and also pay attention in school though you can still do your pranks alright. _

_Your friend,_

_Hinata_

Once Naruto was done reading the note he remembers what had happened last night and the promise they both made. He tucks the letter in one of his pockets and made him some ramen. When he was done eating he lock up his apartment made his way too school.

**Hinata**

Hinata woke up due to Nata and the bear constant shouting. She walks over to them and cleared her throat. Both Nata and the bear turned around to stare at her with a sheepish expression on their face. Nata then walk up to Hinata and coughed in her fist.

"We didn't wake you up did we", she ask hiding her smile. Hinata glared at her. "I'll take that as a yes", she added and walked away. Hinata sighed and look around the place. She went over to her bag and got a new pair of clothes. She then went deeper into the cave and came up to the stream where she had washed her clothes the other day. She striped and got in. after a few minutes she came out dried off and put on the new set of clothes she got from the bag.

She went back into the front of the cave and put the clothes she was sleeping in; in the bag and the ones she just washed in there also. Letting out a sigh of relief Hinata went to go join them in eating.

"So", Hinata said stretching the word, "What are we eating", she asks. The bear turned to look up at her and growled something then went back to eating. Hinata scratch the back of her head.

"Yeah", she said slowly while stretching the word, "I can't understand you so", she had trailed off slowly while looking at Nata. Nata feeling eyes on her turned to look at Hinata.

"Oh you wanted me to tell…don't look at me like that… gosh were having fish courtesy of Sheila she went out to get it", Nata said. Hinata look at the bear.

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say your Sheila…thanks for the fish", Hinata said. After they were done eating and saying good bye to the bear they left the cave and traveled on with their journey.

"So um…what else can you do", Hinata asks after an hour of running. Nata look at Hinata and smirked.

"That's all I know I can do sorry", she said then stop suddenly. Hinata seeing her stop also stopped.

"What", she asks. Nata look at her and smiled.

"This is far enough now time for the tree climbing exercise all you have to do is walk up the tree without hands", Nata explained, "You use your chakra to keep your feet on the tree as you go up". Hinata nodded and sat her bag on the ground. She then went up to a tree and did the exercise. The first time she made it to the second branch before falling. The second time she made it father than the first and Nata stopped her.

"Okay that's enough don't want you wasted all your chakra", she said. She then looks around the area she was at. "Hinata there's some wraps in the bag I want you to take them out and wrap the around your forehead", she said. Hinata gave her a confused look but did what she said. Once the wraps were around her forehead Nata grabbed her by the hand and ran, while Hinata had to run so she wouldn't be dragged knowing it'll look weird that she was being dragged and nothing was dragging her.

"Nata-chan why did you tell me to put this on my head I look like a branch member", Hinata said giggling a little at the thought of looking like a branch member. She always wanted to know how it would be if she was one.

"Because someone is close by and who knows who it is and to be on the safe side I had you put that one", Nata said while clenching her fist and grounding her teeth. She wasn't there when they had made that attempted kidnapping on Hinata when she was three. That was also the same day when her mother left. Hinata look at Nata. She could tell what she was thinking.

"You know Nata-chan there wasn't much you would be able to do even if you was there", Hinata said. Nata sighed and nodded.

"I know but still I could have at least been there or something to give you comfort", she said. They walked in silence of a second waiting to see if the ninja who was around them at the time would show him or her to them. After an hour of running they stop again.

"Okay you might not be in the Hyuuga clan right now but you still need to train", Nata said. "Now attack this tree", she said pointing to a random tree. Hinata nodded and dropped her bag. She went over to the tree and dropped into the Gentle Fist stance. A second later she started attacking the tree with her hands that had chakra surrounding them. A while later Nata stopped her.

"Hinata I think I know what your problem is", Nata said. Hinata look at Nata and told her to continue. "Well I read somewhere that we could do element jutsu but the element that is your affinity would be easier to learn. Well I was thinking and most of the Hyuugas have earth affinities because of the way the Gentle Fist is", she said, "So I was thinking what if you didn't have an earth affinity but a different one", she paused to take a breath, "And remember that time when we were in the forest practicing because you wanted to get better at the Gentle Fist, and remember how when I was about to punch you in the face you had moved out the way by going into a split and back flipping out of the way", Nata paused and Hinata nodded, "Well you have a natural flexibility that could only be the cause of you having an affinity like water and that's the reason why you suck at the Gentle Fist", Nata concluded. Hinata thought about what she said for a second then nodded.

"If what your saying is true than the elders and my father should have came up with the same solution", Hinata said and started to get angry, "And if they knew the reason then they shouldn't be made at me because it's not my fault", Hinata concluded angrily. She then started hitting the tree again not noticing that she was breaking it thanks to her chakra until it was too late. They heard a crack and the tree was about to fall on Hinata but someone grabbed Hinata out of the way before the tree hit her. The lady sat Hinata on the ground and both Nata and Hinata stared at the lady who grabbed Hinata and the person with her. The lady had medium length blue hair and blues eyes.

"Hey she looks sort of like me when I was young", the lady exclaimed with a Chester cat grin on her face.

**Naruto**

Naruto walk to school and thought about the letter Hinata had gave him. He promised her he would do better at the academy and he will. And he'll start by being there on time. So he picks up his pace and ran to school. Once at the academy he went to his classroom to see it was already full save for two seats. One was by Sakura and the other one was the seat Hinata always sit at. Shrugging his shoulder Naruto went to the back of the room and sat where Hinata used to sit before she left. A few minutes later the students were still chatting away and Iruka still wasn't in the class yet. Over twenty minutes later Iruka came in with Mizuki in tow.

"Class quiet down", Iruka said. Nobody listened and continued to talk. Going through a set of familiar seals his head turned big, "SHUT THE HELL UP", he shouted. All the students quieted down and turned to face the teachers. Iruka look around the class room and his eyes landed on the spot where Hinata sits at only to see Naruto.

"Okay class today…" Iruka went own about the history of Konoha and the clans and Naruto was actually paying attention and taking notes. After the class was over Iruka told Naruto to stay after.

"Naruto I see you were paying attention today", Iruka said. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah I was talking to somebody and they told me that I would have to pay attention more to get stronger", Naruto said. Iruka fell.

"I been telling you that since day one yet you never listened", Iruka said once he was up again. Naruto smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah because I wasn't paying attention…well I have to go meet somebody", Naruto said, 'More like drop in unexpected', he though as he ran out the classroom and towards Kurenai house.

Once he was at Kurenai house he knock on the door. When no one came to the door he knocks again. Still no answer he opted to come back later. He then ran to the forest so he could get started on the chakra control Hinata was talking about.

**Kurenai **

Kurenai just got off a mission and was done giving the Hokage the report. She was heading home when she saw Naruto knocking. When no one came to the door he left and Kurenai followed curious as to why he was at her house. Once she was close enough to see yet a safe distant away she stop moving and watch him practice his chakra control. After a while of watching him fail at the chakra control exercise she jumped out of the tree and landed in front of her.

"You're pushing to much chakra into it", Kurenai stated. Naruto eyes widen when he saw her.

"W-who are you", Naruto said. Kurenai look at him and giggled.

"Kurenai", she told him. Naruto stared at her and his eyes widened. "So you want to tell me why you were at my house", she asks.

"Um well Hinata told me that you could help me with my Genjutsu", he said. At the mention of Hinata names her eyes widen.

"Let's go back to my house", she said.

**Kurenai home**

Once at Kurenai home they she offered him some tea which he agreed to. Once he h got the tea he went to sit at the table where she was at.

"So when did you last see Hinata", she questioned her red eyes staring at him. Naruto shifted in his seat.

"Actually I was the last person to see her", he said. Kurenai eyes widen.

"So where is she", she asks. Naruto look everywhere but at her eyes.

"Um well I don't know", he said. Kurenai nodded.

"Tell me what happened", she said. Naruto nodded.

"Well it started when we were at the academy I heard Hinata talking to somebody then they mentioned her mother", he paused and Kurenai eyes widen, "It turns out her mother isn't dead so they convinced Hinata to leave and find her mother since she knew where her mother is", Naruto explained.

"Who was she talking to", Kurenai asks and Naruto let out a nervous laugh.

"Um well actually I couldn't see her but Hinata knew her for a long time", Naruto explained nervously. Kurenai nodded.

"Okay she told you I can help you with your Genjutsu", she asks and Naruto nodded, "Okay then let's go outside", she said. They went outside and she talked to him about Genjutsu.

**With Hinata**

"Hey she looks sort a like me when I was younger", the lady said. The other lady sighed and hit her on the back of the head.

"Of course she looks like you that's Hinata", the lady said. Both Nata and Hinata turned and look over at her. She looks just like the first lady only the pupils in her eyes are red.

"Um who are you people", Hinata asks secretly stepping away from them.

"Tsk, tsk Hinata I thought you would have known that by now…I'm Ryoko", Ryoko said. Hinata and Nata eyes widen.

"You mean you're my mother", Hinata question slowly thinking back on how her mother acted.

"If you're trying to think back on how I acted then your sadly mistaken", she paused and looked around, "Come on I'm taking you back to are compound because I'm pretty sure a tree falling would attracted attention if someone was close enough to here it", she said and a few seconds later they heard shouting, "It just so happened that I was running away from a group of people before I saw you", she finished. The voices started getting nearer so Ryoko grabbed Hinata and ran. With the other lady and Nata they kept reappearing and near them when Ryoko and Hinata would get to far away. Once they came up to they ran inside and came up to a stone wall.

"So we're at a dead end", Nata said. Ryoko shook her head.

"We're not at a dead end", she said then searched the rocky wall by the stone one.

"Password please", a voice said after Ryoko pushed a button. Ryoko cleared her throat and said the password. Once she was done the stone wall opened and they walked through. Once they were all through the stone wall closed.

"Okay now let's I'm going to call an emergency meeting I want you to stay with Ryo", she said pointing to the person who was with them. Nodding they stayed there while Ryoko left.

"Hey Ryo can you tell us about the clan the kekkei genkai", Nata asks. Ryo thought for a moment and nodded.

"Have you ever wanted to be something you're not", Ryo asks. Hinata nodded. "Okay then you know there's who you are and who you want to be right", Ryo asks. Hinata nodded again. "Then this is simple, your Alter ego are you only a different part probably a part you wanted to be", Ryo finished

"Can you have more than one", Hinata asks. Ryo nodded.

"Your mother has three herself me and two other", Ryo said. Nata and Hinata nodded.

"Hey, is it possible for your Alter ego to have a power that you can't use", Hinata asks.

"Well if your Alter egos have a power that's just your subconscious telling you that you have that power too you just have to figure out how to use it", Ryo explained. "Once were done with the meeting I'll tell you other things we could do", Ryo said and a second later Ryoko came into view.

"Okay guys everything set up", Ryoko said and grabbed Hinata by the hand and ran towards the council room.

They opened the door to the council and it was packed with eight council members and their alter egos excluding Ryoko and hers. One of the council member spotted Ryoko.

"Ryoko why have you called a meeting", she asks. Once she spoke the other members turned their heads towards Ryoko. Ryoko faced all of them and smiled a wide smile. She then skipped her way to her seat and sat down.

"Ah that's easily to explain", she said then put Hinata on the table.

"Who is this", one of the council members asks as he and the rest examined her. Ryoko look at Hinata then to the council members.

"Are you guys stupid", she asks then. "Hinata look sort a like me when I was young meaning she my child I had to leave behind in Konoha", Ryoko explained. There were some gasps going around the council room.

"Does she have an Alter ego", another member asks. Nata who was quiet the whole time jumped up on the table and sat by Hinata.

"I guess that would be me right", Nata said. The council members stared at her and nodded. The council members all started discussing things then turned to face them.

"Well then Ryoko, we will have to train her in are ways", One member stated. Ryoko look at him.

"Yeah I'll take over her training", she said then turned to Hinata, "Hinata how much did you learn from the Hyuugas", she asks. Hinata pushed her fingers together and look down.

"I-I o-only k-know the b-basic", she stuttered out. Ryoko stared at her making Hinata blush.

"Oh you look so cute", Ryoko exclaimed and huge Hinata.

"Hinata, Nata can one of you guys tell us if you have any power", a member asks. Nata Nodded.

"I can tell you and the answer is yes I can talk to animals", Nata said. The other council members look at each other.

"Okay Hinata before we start your training there's something you have to do", a council member said. Ryoko catching on to what there were going to do let go of Hinata and glared at the council.

"No way, Hinata just got here you're not about to put here in that thing so early", Ryoko exclaimed.

"We have to know if she has anymore Alter egos", one said. Ryoko nodded at that.

"I know but she just got here let her have a month to get settled in", Ryoko said. The council members nodded.

"Okay she has a month but after that she going in", a council member said then they all got up to leave with their Alter egos following. Hinata look at them then to Ryoko.

"Hey why are they called Alter ego", Hinata asks. Ryoko smiled.

"Oh because it the closes thing to describe them", she said, "Anyway lets go get you some things to wear and stuff to put on your room", she finished. She took off on a run with Hinata running behind her. Nata and Ryo chosen to appeared where they were going. Ryoko and Hinata ran until they came up to a clothing store where they saw Nata and Ryo standing there waiting. They went inside and looked around for some clothes. They found some clothes and took them back to the compound they entered the compound and went to a room that was already furnished they put the clothes in the dresser and went to the living room.

"M-Mother what are t-they going to p-put me in", Hinata asks. Ryoko looked at her and sighed.

"Don't worry about it for now", she told her. "Now are you hungry", she asks. Hinata nodded her head. Ryoko got out of her chair and went into the kitchen. She came back some minutes later with some sandwiches and chips.

"Here a snack before dinner", she said and put the food on the table, "Starting tomorrow I'm going to give you information about the Alter egos to read and come to me if you have any question", she finished and took a sandwich of the plate. Hinata nodded and did the same. After they were done Ryoko told them to go outside and play. Nata and Hinata stepped outside and walked around the place.

"Hinata let's visit the playground I saw it when we came in", Nata exclaimed. Hinata nodded her head and followed Nata to the play ground. At the playground they were swinging on the swings when a group of kids who didn't have Alter egos came up to them.

"What are you doing swinging on our swings", one of the kids said once they saw her. Hinata and Nata turned to look at them.

"What do they mean by their swings", Nata asks knowing they can't see her or hear her. Hinata discreetly shrugged her shoulder. Before Hinata could say anything another one of the kids came up to her and pulled her hair making her eyes widen.

"Look guys she's blind", he said and laughed as he pulled her hair. The other kids came up to her and started making funny faces in her face and pulling her hair. Hinata started crying and Nata got angry. With a smirk on her face she concentrated hard and went inside Hinata. The tears had stop coming and she did Jyuuken strike to one of the boys arm making it do limp.

"What did you do to me you blind freak", he shouted at her. 'Hinata' just smirked.

"Ah you think I'm blind tsk, tsk, tsk you should know I have better eye sighted then all five of you together", she said and strike another person making him let go of her hair. 'Hinata' jumped of the swing and glared at each of them with the Byakugan active. One of the boys looked at her and charged trying to hit her. Nata side stepped him.

"Is that as fast as you could go gosh you suck", she said with a smirk. The other boys got up and ran at her. One boy tried to punch her only for Nata to slap his hand away with a Jyuuken strike and struck him again in the legs making him paralyze. She then struck the legs of the other boys and watched as they fell to the ground.

"You guys suck", was all she said then went back to the swings where she fainted. Hinata woke up a few seconds later and saw Nata who was whistling and not looking Hinata in the eye. Hinata look around the area and saw some boys lying on the ground paralyze with what looks like a Jyuuken strike. She then turned back to Nata.

"What did you do", she questioned. Nata look at her, sighed, and gave Hinata her memory.

"Nata you didn't have to do that", she said and Nata shrugged. "Anyway let's get out of here before someone ties us to this", Hinata said and ran away. Hinata ran until she came up to the compound and walked inside and headed for the kitchen.

"Oh Hinata your just in time for dinner", Ryoko said with a wide smile on her face while holding up a knife that had red stuff on it. Hinata and Nata did a double take.

"Creepy", they both whispered.

"Isn't it", Ryo said from behind the two girls, "I keep telling her not to smile that wide when she's has a knife in her hands but she never listen". She then ushered them to the dining room and seated them.

"Hey Ryo you said that there were two others beside you where are they", Nata asks. Ryo looked at her and smile.

"They off on a mission", she said.

"W-what kind o-of mission", Hinata asks.

"Information gathering", Ryo stated and Ryoko came in with the food. They ate food and talked about random things. After they were done eating they went to Hinata and Ryoko went to sleep while Ryo and Nata just disappeared somewhere.

**A month later- Naruto**

Month had passed and he got from Kurenai that they still couldn't find Hinata. During the month he had gotten better at recognizing Genjutsu but he still had no talent at casting a Genjutsu. Naruto was currently on his way to school still in his trade mark orange jumpsuit. Once at school he looks around for his friends. Seeing them still outside the school he went over to sit by them.

"Hey guys", Naruto said when he came within hearing range. All three of them turned their heads towards to him. One of them had fangs and paint on his face. He was from the Inuzuka family but he didn't have a dog yet. He was wearing a gray jacket with the hood. His name was Kiba Inuzuka and he was a prankster like Naruto.

"What's up Naruto", he said and high fived him. Another one was a big boned guy with brown hair and swirl marks on his cheeks. He was wearing gray shorts and a short sleeves green jacket over a white shirt with his clam marking on it, he also had a large white scarf on. His name was Choji Akimichi. He had a bag of chips in his hands.

"Hey Naruto", he said then went back to eating. Naruto turned to the last boy to see he was sleeping. His name was Shikamaru Nara. He had a pineapple hair style and brown eyes. He had a fishnet shirt on and a short, short sleeves jacket and gray pants. Shaking his head he turned to the other boys.

"Class is going to start soon", he said with a smirk. Kiba looked at him and grinned.

"Yeah we wouldn't want to be late", he said .Choji nodded his and woke up his childhood friends. Shikamaru lifted up his head.

"Troublesome", he muttered and followed them into the building. The entered their classroom and sat down in their seats. Everyone else came in and sat in their seats while waiting for the teacher. The bell range and Iruka still wasn't there. Nodding at each other Kiba went up to the chalkboard and put a string on one of the chalk. He then went back to his seat ad sat down right before Iruka came in. Iruka cam in the classroom and once he got everybody to settle down he started talking about the clans the different clans and the ones in Konoha. After he was done with that he went one to strategies. He then went up to the chalkboard to right different kinds of strategies you could use if you were ever stuck in the situation he made up. He picked up the chalk Kiba tied the string to and turned around breaking the string. Once he turned around a bucket of bright yellow and pink fell on him. Once the class was over there shock they laughed while Iruka got angry.

"Naruto, Kiba", he shouted at the two. They stopped laughing and gulped. "Detention both of you", he shouted. They sighed and nodded their heads.

After school was out and detention was over for Naruto he ran all the way to the forest where he would train in the taijutsu Hinata had found. After an hour of that he ran to Kurenai house where she was giving him a new chakra control exercise to work on.

"Hey Kurenai", Naruto said when Kurenai opened the door.

"Hey Naruto", she greeted. They both headed to the back.

"Okay Naruto this is the tree exercise what you do is focus chakra into your feet and run up the tree", she said. Naruto nodded and was about to run when a kunai landed right in front of him.

"Use that to mark your progress", Kurenai said with a smile. Naruto picked up the kunai and focus his chakra into his feet when he was ready he ran towards the tree.

**With Hinata**

Hinata smile when she woke for the day. She had learned a lot about her Alter ego. She had even learned how to talk to some of the animals. She sighed as she got out the bed to get ready for the day.

'Today's the day', she thought.

"Yeah and Ryoko never told you what they were going to do too", Nata said. Then she appeared in front of Hinata. "Hurry up and take a shower I'll tell them you're up", she said then left the room. Hinata went into her bathroom and took a shower. Once she was done and dried off she put on a black tank top with a black fishnet and some black pants. Hinata left out her room and headed towards the living room. Once she opened the door to the room she saw the council members and all their Alter egos along with her mother, Ryo, and Nata.

"Okay now that Hinata's here let's go", one of the council members said and the others nodded. They all walked towards a forest and continued to walk until they came up to a cave.

"Okay Hinata for one year you're going to stay inside this cave by yourself", a council member said.

"Hold up wait a minutes why does Hinata have to be in there for a whole year by herself", Nata shouted at them. They turned to face her.

"To see how many Alter egos she has", one of the council said. Nata nodded her head slowly.

"Will I be in there with her", she questioned. The council members look at each other then nodded.

"Yes you will be in there with her", one said.

"There is food in there also", another said. They then ushered her in. They all left leaving Ryoko and Ryo there.

"Okay you guys once this year is up I'll be the first one you're going to see", Ryoko said with a wide smile.

"And you'll see her other Alter egos", Ryo said. The all hugged and Ryoko and Ryo left. Once they were gone the door to the cave was closed.

"So what are we going to do first", Nata asks. Right then Hinata stomach chose to growl.

"It looks like I'm going to get something to eat", Hinata said. Nata nodded and looked around the place. She came to where Hinata was to see she was eating some eggs.

"There's no TV or books to read", Nata said. Once Hinata was done eating she set the plate down and looks at Nata.

"I think I know why that is", she said, "Remember you had came when father had isolated me in my room after a *Cough* training accident", Hinata said and Nata nodded, "Well I'm isolated again so someone else might come", Hinata finished. Nata sighed.

"This is a stupid way it", Nata muttered. Hinata shrugged her shoulder but she had to agree.

"I mean something like this would have to make you crazy", Nata continued.

"Well the clan is nicked name the crazies for a reason", Hinata said.

"I thought that was just your mother nick name", Nata said. Hinata looked at her then shrugged her shoulder.

"No hers was the blood crazed maiden I think", Hinata answered. Nata shrugged her shoulders but said nothing.

**Six months later**

Hinata was sitting in a corner rocking back and forth. Nata on the other had was just staring at her and shaking her head. After the first month they didn't know what to do so they didn't do anything well Nata didn't. All Hinata would do was eat when hungry, clean up when dirty, and sleep when tired.

"Girl you need what's called Human Interaction", Nata said. Hinata turned her head to look at her.

"Now I know how Naruto feels somewhat", Hinata said. Nata shook her heads.

"Mm mm honey you already knew what it feels like to be Naruto somewhat when you were living in the Hyuuga compound", Nata said.

"Why do you think that was", Hinata asks.

"Because you weren't a full Hyuuga and they all thought you were weak because their taijutsu didn't fit you", Nata explained. Hinata shook her head.

"No I wasn't talking about me I was talking about Naruto", she said.

"Ah I don't know he's parentless", Nata said.

"Nata-chan there's was a lot of orphan when the Kyuubi attack", Hinata said.

"Now that you mention him how was the fourth Hokage able to defeat the Kyuubi anyway", Nata asks. Hinata raised a brow.

"What do you mean", Hinata asks.

"Well I read somewhere that Biju's like the Kyuubi can't be killed by us humans", Nata said. Hinata thought for a moment.

"Could they be sealed", she asks. Nata nodded her head.

"Um yeah I think I read something about that but an object couldn't hold something with that much power", Nata said. Hinata smirked, an insane look in her eyes.

"Nata-chan I want you to go back to Konoha and confirm my guess", she said, "And if you happen to come across some other juicy things then your free to read but the Kyuubi attack comes first", she finished. Nata looked at her.

"You sure", Nata asks and Hinata nodded. "Okay, then don't go any…okay stop giving me that look I'll be going now sheesh", Nata said then disappeared.

**Three days later**

Hinata was sitting down with a blank look on her face while watching an ant make its way either to its home or away from it to finds some food. Telling Nata to go was a bad idea she concluded. As she watched the ant she didn't see notice the other presence in the room. The person came up to Hinata and put her hand on her cheek. Hinata's eyes widen at the contact and looked at the girl.

"Are you…okay", the girl asks slowly. She looks just like Hinata but her eye looked like they were staring off into space and her hair was bluer than Hinata's. Hinata scooted back and stared at the girl.

"Who are you", Hinata demanded. The girl look at Hinata then closed her eyes and giggled.

"Haru", the girl said slowly she then opened her eyes. "That's what I want to be called", she finished. Hinata looked at the girl then nodded. Haru looked at Hinata.

"You never…answered…my questioned", She said slowly. She looked like she wanted to go to sleep.

"Yeah I'm okay", Hinata said as she watched the girl. Haru shook her head.

"No you're not", she stated slowly while giving her an unfocused glare which was ruined b the yawn she did.

"I'm bored", was all Hinata said. The girl nodded her head then splashed Hinata with some water. Hinata eyes widen and stared at the girl.

"How…How d-did you do t-that", Hinata stuttered out of shock. Haru stared at Hinata for a minute before shrugging her shoulder.

"(Yawn) I think it's because…" she fell asleep. Hinata stared at the girl then started laughing.

"I have crazy Alter egos", Hinata said before she herself went to sleep.

**With Nata**

Three day since Nata left the cave found her inside the Hokage tower and inside their secret vault. As she look around she saw that someone had entered. It was one of the Hokage most trusted ninja. Shrugging her shoulder she followed him. He had grabbed a book and started reading something. Nata looked at it but it wasn't what she wanted. Watching as the person was looking for something Nata had an eureka moment and left the vault. She reappeared outside the Hokage tower. She looks around until she saw a cat.

'I would have wanted a mouse but a cat would do', she thought as she walked towards the cat. Once she was in front of the cat she greeted him.

"What do you want", the cat asks. Frowning a little Nata answered.

"I wanted to see if you could do me a favor", she said. The cat cocked his head to the side.

"What kind of favor", he asks.

"Sneak in the Hokage vault and see if you find anything dating back to the Kyuubi case", she asks. The cat's eyes widen.

"Is that all you wanted to know", he asks. Nata shook her head no.

"Nope but that's all I was sent here to get", she said. The cat nodded his head.

"I could tell you that", he said, "People always say thing in front of their animal not even knowing that we could understand what they're saying", he finished.

"Now on to the Kyuubi case what I heard from my owner was…"

**Five months later**

It was now the last day of the last month Hinata had to spend in that cave and Hinata couldn't be anymore happier. Nata looked annoyed that they had to spend so long in the cave in the first place when they could have gotten out when Haru came. And Haru…Haru was being Haru. She had a space-out look on her face while looking at an ant.

"You know Hinata if you go to sleep the next day will come faster", Nata said. Hinata looked at her but smiled a wide smile.

"And that's exactly what I'm about to do", she said as she went to lie down. Haru took that moment to chine in on the conversation.

"Have a good…dream", she slowly said while looking at the ant still. Hinata looked at Haru and smiled.

"Thanks I will", she said her smile truing into a Chester cat grin. Nata shook her head. She was the only sane one in the trio. She took pity on the two.

**Next day**

Hinata woke up to a sound of beeping and she opened her eyes to see the door on the cave opening. Rubbing her eye and blinking a few time she smile.

"Mother", Hinata shouted and jumped into her mother's arms. Ryoko look at her then look over to Ryo.

"Look Ryo she had the same reaction I had when I went through this", she exclaimed. Ryo looked at her with a 'Are you serious', look on her face.

"I'm pretty sure everybody had that reaction", she said. Hinata looked at her.

"Hey you act like my mommy did when my mommy was living at the Hyuuga compound", Hinata said and stared at her with narrowed eyes "Why is that". Ryoko and Ryo looked at each other before looking at Hinata.

"I'll tell you some other time right now we have to see the council", she said. Hinata pouted but nodded none the less.

"Haru Nata we have to see the council", Hinata shouted at them. Nata walked out of the cave with a frown on her face and Haru walked out of the cave with widen eyes as she took everything in. She had never been to the outside world.

"Ah I see so you do have another one", Ryo stated.

"Alright onwards to the council room", Ryoko exclaimed and took off running.

"Yes to the council room", Hinata said and did the same. The three Alter egos just disappeared and reappeared in front of the council room. Nata still had a frown on her face as she waited for Hinata and Ryo to show up. While Haru, who was already over her amazement of the outside world, opted to stare at a picture of a butterfly. When Hinata and Ryoko were finally there they went inside the council room. When they entered the council room Nata glared at each of the council members and their Alter egos.

"You guys better be lucky she gotten another Alter ego from her year of isolation", she growled out. The council members then looked at the new member to the group.

"Ah yes we would have been made at ourselves too if she didn't come out with another Alter ego she was younger than most people would be when she entered the cave", one member said. Nata growled at them.

"So", another council member started, "What's her name". Haru looked up at them and smile.

"I'm (Yawn) Haru", she said slowly. "It's nice…to meet you".

"Haru do you have any special ability", another council member asks. Haru had a faraway look in her eyes.

"Yes …I… can control…" she fell asleep. The members all stared at her with and 'Are you serious' look while Hinata busted out laughing.

"She …sleep…again", was all they could hear from her laughing.

"So Nata can you care to tell us her power", the same member asks. Nata nodded.

"I guess I would have to say since I'm the only sane member", she said directing that to Hinata, "Haru could control water", she said nonchalantly. The members nodded. Hinata who stop laughing turned to face then.

"Hey I wanted to know how come we have different power", Hinata asks. Nata was listening and so was Haru for the answer.

"Well", Ryo started, "Before the elemental countries were born and even more way back our clan was a group of witches who practice different arts and over the years the power faded only to be woken again with the elemental countries ", she explained.

"I see", Hinata said. Ryoko let out a random squeal and when she notice everyone eyes on her she cleared her throat to explain.

"I get to train Hina-chan now", she exclaimed loudly. The council members all nodded.

"Ah that's right tomorrow we'll let you start Hinata's training while the others work on Haru and Nata", a council member said. At that Nata smirked. She was itching to fight ever since she fought those five boys. Thinking back on it Nata smiled.

'Ha the never squealed too', she thought then a smirk grew on her face, 'I can't wait to fight', she thought.

'I get…to fight…I wonder if it's…fun', Haru thought as she discreetly watches everybody reaction in the room while staring at the ceiling. When she saw a smirk grow on Nata face she let out a quiet giggle.

"Finally I get to do something', Hinata shouted in her mind.

* * *

Me: Well this chapter is finally done.

Haru: Yea, I was introduced in …this chapter… I wonder how….many people like me *Stares at a butterfly*

Nata: Yea I get to fight

Me: Next chapter would be a time skip

Hinata: I'll be back in Konoha

Haru: Review *Yawns* everybody


	3. Chapter 3

Me: Hey everybody another chapter and thanks for the reviews everyone

Nata: Hurray

Me: you don't sound excited

Nata: Cause I'm not

Me*Frown* Haru do the disclaimer

Haru: *Nods* Sheena…doesn't own… Zzzzz

Me: Haru

Haru: Zzzzz

Me: *Sigh* Nata do the declaimer

Nata: No *Leaves the room*

Me: fine I'll do it *Faces the audience* I don't own Naruto because if I did…if I did

* * *

Chapter 3

A girl with lavender pupil less eyes was currently sitting on one of the lower branches in the tree just outside of Konoha walls. Underneath her was two other girls sitting on the forest grounds. One of them was talking to one of the random birds while the other one stared at a butterfly. The girl in the tree laughed at some random thought that entered her head. She then jumped down from the tree and stared at the other two girls.

"All right cadets today we are going to enter Konoha walls", she said as she walked back and forth in front of them. If anyone were to stumble upon them all they would see is one girl who was talking to herself. "Now we need to be brave and inconspicuous when we enter their walls so they won't think anything of us", she said then stop walking, "I don't want a big commotion when I enter", she finished. The other two girls stared at her. Well one did the other didn't take her eyes off the butterfly.

"What are you talking about", the one who was staring at her asks. The girl stared at her and smiled.

"Nata-chan I don't want to go back to the Hyuuga compound once I enter the village", the girl said. The girl known as Nata shook her head.

"I'm pretty sure you're not going to the Hyuuga compound one you enter the village but I know what you mean", Nata said, "You want to visit your little friend", she finished with a smile. The other girl who wasn't paying attention decided to join in the conversation.

"Who's…her friend", she asks slowly as her eyes traveled from the butterfly to Nata and the other girl. Nata and the girl look at her.

"We never did tell Haru-chan about the village did we Hinata", Nata asks. The other girl known as Hinata stared at Nata.

"Nope", she said while popping the p. Nata turned to look at Haru.

"Haru the person Hinata's going to meet is a friends of hers his names Naruto", Nata explained. Haru nodded her.

"Now back to getting into the village", Hinata started. Nata sighed.

"You could always pretend you're blind", she said. Hinata thought for a minute and then her face split into wide grin.

"That will do", she exclaimed. Then her face fell. "I don't act like I'm blind", she stated. Nata had to nod in agreement to that. They sat for few minutes thinking. Nata suddenly grew a smirk on her face as she faced Haru while Hinata smiled a creepy smile while facing the same person. Haru who had a chill go down her spin turned to the source of it. Seeing Nata and Hinata stare at her she felt another chill. She tilted her head to the side.

"What", she asks. Hinata and Nata looked back at each other then back to Haru.

"Haru-chan, I want to you enter me and pretend you're blind", Hinata said never losing the grin on her face. Haru stared at her and a minute later she nodded. She was paying attention to the conversation somewhat. She got up and went over to Hinata. After concentrating a little bit she entered Hinata. Hinata eyes had a spaced-out look in then and she turned to Nata.

"O…kay", she said slowly. Nata looked at her then smiled. She then pointed to a bag Hinata had brought with her. Haru who had caught on went through the bag until she founded what she needed. She wrapped the bandages around her eyes then turned back to where she knew Nata was facing.

"Done", she said. Nata nodded then went over to the girl.

"Okay I'll lead you to where you need to go", she said. Haru nodded and picked up the bag that was by her feet. Once that was done Nata took her hand and walked beside her.

"Now come on", she said. Haru nodded her head and walked towards the gates.

**Naruto**

The blond boy woke up a few minutes ago thanks to his now broken alarm clock. He sat in his bed for a few more minutes until he finally got out the bed to get ready for the day. After he was done washing up and putting on some clothes he went in his kitchen where he made him some ramen. Hearing the nice little ding that signal that his ramen was done he took them out and started eating. Once he was done eating he washed the bowel out and sat back down. He didn't have to go to the academy today and he still has some time before he had to meet Kurenai. He sighed as he relaxed into his couch. His thought then drifted to Hinata.

'She better keep her promise', he thought as he closed his eye.

**Back to Hinata and friends**

Nata skillfully lead Haru to the gates of the village. They entered the gated and were stopped by the gate guards. Haru who wasn't paying attention and couldn't see anything since her eyes was wrapped up walked into one of the guards.

"Gomen…nasai", she said slowly as she stared straight ahead. The guards looked at each other then back to the blind girl.

"Um if you can tell us your name so we could write it down then tell us why you are here", one of the guards said more than asks. Haru nodded her head.

"My name…is…Haru", she said. The guards nodded.

"Now why are you here", the other guard asks her.

"I'm visiting and might take up resident here", she said. The guards nodded. (Not that she would know)

"Okay you can enter but before you take up resident here you will have to speak with our Hokage", the first guard said. Haru nodded.

"O…kay", she said. Nata then led Haru to the house they were going to.

"Okay", Nata said once they made it to Hinata's friend apartment. Haru who knew it was time to leave left Hinata body so she could be in control again. Once Hinata gained control again she grinned then quickly schooled her emotions. Once they were schooled she knocked on the door.

**Naruto**

Naruto eyes opened when he heard a knock on his door. Thinking it was one of the villagers since all of his friends were busy for the day he didn't answer it and closed his eyes again. When the person knocked again he sighed and went to the door. When he opened it he saw a girl with bluish black hair and bandages over the girl eyes. The girl was wearing a black shirt and black pants.

"Um who are you", he asks. The girl laughed and then grinned. Her hand reached for the top of the bandages and pulled then down to show lavender pupil less eyes.

"Remember me now Naruto-kun", the girl said. Naruto eyes widen in shock. He was about to shout out her name when she put a hand over his mouth.

"You know Naruto-kun that really defeats the point of sneaking in the village if you just go and shout my name out", she whispered to him. Naruto nodded his head and Hinata took her hand away from his mouth.

"Come in", he said. Hinata laughed and shook her head.

"You're dressed like you're about to go somewhere", she explained before he could asks. His eyes widen and he realized he was going to be late.

"Oh yeah I was suppose to meet Kurenai-sensei right now", he paused for a moment, "Why don't you come with me", he finished. Hinata smiled and nodded her head. She turned her head to the side and nodded at something. After that her eyes took on a spaced-out look that quickly changed into one of wonder as she look at the village then went back to the spaced-out look as she look at him. Naruto then caught on to what happened.

"So is this Nata", he questioned. The girl giggled and shook her head no.

"No", she said slowly her voice clam as she stared at him only to have her eyes travel to a cloud in a sky that went over them, "I'm…Haru", she said while still staring at the cloud. Naruto chuckled at her behavior.

'She's like Shikamaru only worse', he thought. Shaking his head he told her to put the bandages back over her eyes. She nodded her head and did so. Once that was done he grabbed her by the hands and led her to Kurenai's house. As they were walking the villagers were glaring at him. Seeing that they were only glaring at him he shrugged it off as nothing sense he didn't know why. Haru who was following quietly beside him felt the glares that were shot at them only she knew the reason why. She turned her head to look at Naruto only to stumble a little. Shaking her head she looked back ahead.

As they were walking Naruto decided that it was too quiet and wanted to start up a conversation so he did.

"So what happened to Nata", he whispered to her. Haru took at him again then looked back ahead.

"She's…still here", she whispered back slowly. Naruto nodded his head.

"So how is it being an imaginary friend", he asks. Haru shook her head.

"Not…imaginary friend…Alter egos", she said. Naruto looked at her only to see her looking ahead.

"When we…see Kurenai…I'll… Hinata will…tell you everything", she whispered. Naruto nodded his head again. A few minutes later they made it to Kurenai's house and Naruto knocked on the door.

"Your late", Kurenai said as she opened the door then her eyes landed on the girl. She raised a brow at Naruto.

"Let's go inside first", he said. Kurenai nodded her head and let them enter. Once they were inside she clothes the door.

"Okay anybody want to tell me what's going on", she asks. The girl nodded her head. Kurenai looked at the girl to see a smile appear on her face and the aura she had before had completely change.

"Did you miss me", she asks once the bandages were off her eye. Kurenai eyes widen when she realized who the girl was.

"Oh my god Hinata your back", she breathed out. Hinata looked at her and smiled.

"Yeah I'm back, she said then went into the living room and sat down, "So are you guys going to stand there all day or sit down so I can clue you in on what happened on my little journey. That snap Kurenai out of her shock and both she and Naruto went into the living room.

"Where do I start where do I start", Hinata thought with a smile on her face. The smile grew wider.

"I'll start with my mother, Ryoko, kekkei genkai", Hinata said, "Naruto when you had asks Haru how did it feel to be an imaginary friend and she told you Alter ego because that's what she is", she said. She then continued to explain the concepts of the Alter egos and their ability. After they digested that she told them about her journey starting when she left the village.

"And then you breathed out 'Oh my god Hinata your back and then I said 'Yeah I'm back', then I went into the living-

"Hinata we know that part already", Kurenai interrupted. Hinata looked at them and smiled.

"So Hinata are you going to the academy tomorrow", Naruto asks with a grin on his face. Hinata looked at him. It had taken three hours to explain what all had happen when she left.

"I'll have to talk to the Hokage if it's okay for me to go back to the academy", Hinata said with a matching grin on her face. She let Haru take over again and put the bandages around her eyes once more.

"Are…you guys coming (Yawn)", Haru ask. The other two nodded their heads and headed out the door.

Once at the Hokage tower they had to wait some time because Sarutobi was currently in a meeting. When the door finally opened, they (As in Kurenai and Naruto) saw a Hiashi and Sarutobi exiting Sarutobi office. Hiashi kept walking while Sarutobi stopped to when he saw Kurenai, Naruto, and some girl with bandages over her eyes.

"Hokage/ Ojii-san", Kurenai and Naruto said at the same time. The girl just stared straight ahead. The Hokage stared at them and sighed.

'I can feel a headache coming on', he thought.

"Okay you guys can come in", Sarutobi said and entered his office. Kurenai stood up and grabbed 'Hinata' by the hand before she walked into the Hokage office with Naruto following behind.

"Okay what is this about", Sarutobi asks. He looked at the girl with the bandages around her face to see her smile a wide smile and the aura she had around her changed.

"Well you see this is all about me", she said, "Three years ago I'm pretty sure my father came to you asks for you to get a squad together to find me", she finished with an even bigger smile. The Hokage sighed.

"I'm guessing your Hinata Hyuuga", he said and the girl nodded her head. The Hokage sighed again. "I'm going to need you to tell me everything", he said. And so Hinata spent another three hours telling everything about her journey.

"So you sneaked back into the village using the gate", he asks. Hinata nodded her head.

"Yep", she said with a smile. The Hokage shook his head.

'My ninjas are slacking off', he thought.

"Okay I'm guessing you want to go back to the academy", he asks and Hinata nodded. He sighed again.

"I'll see what I can do but you know you're going to have to go back to the Hyuuga clan", he said.

"What why do she has to go back there", Naruto shouted. Sarutobi took a puff out of his pipe.

"Because Naruto she's Hiashi child he has final say over her", he asks. And with that Hinata grinned and Chester cat grin.

"Actually Hiashi holds as much power over me as my mother do", she said. "And since they both want me I have the last say", she said. "And I'm pretty sure you know what my decision is going to be". Sarutobi nodded.

"I take it your mother clan is moving into the village", he said and Hinata nodded. "Okay then who will you be staying with until they come", he asks. Hinata head turned towards Kurenai who was on her left side and a creepy smile found its way on her face. Kurenai who felt a chill go down her spine looked at the cause of the feeling.

"Um sure I guess I can take Hinata in", she said. Sarutobi nodded and smiled.

"Then it's settled Kurenai will be you temporary guardian until your mother come", Sarutobi said, "And I'll tell the people at the academy that a new student is coming", he finished. The little group all nodded their heads then Hinata put the bandages back over her eyes and Haru took over.

"We can leave…now…right", she asks. Sarutobi looked at her and nodded. They all left the tower and headed back to Kurenai place. Once at Kurenai's place the bandages were off and Hinata was back.

"How come you always switched to Haru", Naruto asks. Hinata looked at him and smile.

"Because me and Nata-chan don't give off the kind of vibe you would get from a blind person", she said, "Haru-chan doesn't give off the blind vibe either but she does give off an 'I'm not aware' vibe so I chose her", Hinata finished. The other two nodded at her explanation. "Anyway It's late so I'm about to hit the hay cause tomorrow we have school and after that me and Kurenai have to go shopping to get me some clothes", Hinata said. The two agreed.

"Bye Naruto-kun", Hinata said.

"Bye Hinata", he replied then left the house. She then turned her attention on Kurenai.

"So where am I going to sleep", she asks. Kurenai shook her head and led Hinata to the guest room.

Once that was done Hinata but her bag she had with her on the floor in her room and left to take a shower. Once she was done with the shower she dried off and wrapped the towel around her. She exited the bathroom and traveled to her room. She entered her room and closed the door. She then went over to her bag and rummaged through it. Finding what she wanted she took it out and put it on. Once in her sleeping gown she jump in her bed and went to sleep.

**Next morning**

Naruto woke up and got ready for school. Once he was done with getting ready he went into his kitchen and cooked him some ramen. Once they were done he inhaled them and took off for the academy. Once he got there he realizes he was early so he opted to wait outside.

"Your early", a voice told him twenty minutes later. Naruto turned his head to see his friend Shikamaru.

"When did you get here", Naruto asks. Shikamaru sighed.

"A minute ago", he said "So what possessed you to come here so early", he asks. Naruto smiled as he answered.

"A friend of mine is coming to the academy", he answered. Shikamaru nodded his head and went to sleep. This is what Naruto liked about the lazy boy. He didn't pry. The next person or people, that came up to Naruto was his other friend Choji and Kiba. They both took one look at Naruto.

"How come you're here so early", Kiba asks.

"Yeah (Munch) your usually (Munch) (Munch) the last one here", Choji stated.

"Well my friend is going to be going to the academy today and I got here early because I'm excited", Naruto explained. Kiba and Choji shared a look.

"So what's his name", Kiba asks. Naruto smiled an 'I know something you don't know', smile and said nothing.

**Hinata**

Hinata woke up thanks to Nata consistent shouting for her to wake up. Yep she's the perfect alarm clock in the eyes of other people. Hinata took a shower and got dressed in an orange tank top with a black jacket over it and black shorts. Putting on her sandals she went down stairs.

"What's up Kurenai", she said when she saw the lady in the kitchen trying and failing to cook a decent breakfast meal. Hinata saw this and smiled.

"Ah Nai-chan you never told me you couldn't cook", Hinata said then took over the cooking. Once she was done she put the decent ones on a plate and threw away all the burnt stuff.

"Sorry Nai-chan this all I could save", she said then handed Kurenai the food. They both sat down and ate. Once they were done they put the plates and bowls in the sink.

"You washing the dishes since I'm cooking the food", Hinata said. She then went over to the table and picked up her bandages.

"What are you going to do with those", Kurenai asks. Hinata looked at her and smiled.

"Nai-chan people still don't know I'm her and I want my friends at the academy to know before the Hyuuga clan does", Hinata said. Kurenai nodded. Then the aura Hinata had around her change into Haru.

"Hi…Ku-chan", Haru said. Kurenai sighed and shook her head. At least it would be able to tell them apart better.

"Hello Haru-chan", Kurenai said, "I would take you to the academy myself but I have to see the Hokage", she finished. Haru nodded her head.

"It's alright, Nata-chan and Hinata-chan…are going to lead me", Haru said. Kurenai nodded.

"Okay well I got to go", she said than left. Nata who's been gone the whole time came back.

"Nata-chan", Haru said when she felt her presence.

"Hey guys", Nata said. A few seconds later Hinata appeared.

"Ah how do you guys do this it feels so weird", Hinata said once she appeared. Another thing she learned from the years she was gone. Nata shook her head at the girl.

"Whatever let's just get Haru to school so you can take over again", and with that they left the house. As they were walking to the academy something hit Hinata.

"Hey mother never told me why Ryo acts more like she did when she was married to Hiashi", Hinata voice. All of them walked a few more steps until it hit them. They all stop and slammed their fist into the palm of their other hands.

"Infiltration and information gathering", they all said together. The people who were around Haru when she said that gave her strange looks.

"Anyway", Nata said, "We need to get to the academy". Nodding her head Hinata helped Nata lead Haru to the academy.

At the academy Haru went into the office and told them her name. They located her file while telling her she wouldn't make a great ninja sense she couldn't see. Haru when hearing this frowned.

"I may not be able to see", she said not in her usual slow way, "But at least my eyes won't play tricks on me and I'm immune to genjutsu since I can't see", she finished angrily. The person who was telling her room numbers among other things smiled at the girl. It turns out that she had a blind son who wanted to be a ninja.

"Do you think you could make it to the room by yourself", the lady with the blind son asks. Haru nodded and smiled at the lady. The lady then came closer to her and whispered.

"Can you also tell me why you are pretending to be blind"? Haru eyes widen behind the bandages then reverted back to their normal state.

"You…will see…later", she said then left the room. As she walked down the hall Nata and Hinata were talking about the lady.

"She caught us", Nata said with a frown.

"She totally caught us", Hinata agreed with a smile.

"I think she has a blind child", Nata said.

"She does", Hinata said. Nata turned to look at her.

"How do-

BAM

Both heads turn to the source of the sound to see Haru on the floor by a wall. They looked at each other then ran over to their fallen comrade.

"Oh my god, Haru-chan I'm so sorry", Hinata shouted to the girl. Haru looked up at her and nodded.

"It's…okay", Haru said slowly. Nata looked her over and smiled.

"Okay girls let's go", she said and they made their way to their classroom.

**Naruto**

Naruto was in his classroom actually listening to what Iruka was say like he was doing all the other years when Kiba leaned over towards him.

"So do you think your friends going to be in this class", he whispered. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah I'm pretty sure they our", he answered. Kiba was about to say something else when there was a knock at the door. Iruka excused himself and went to see who it was. After some quiet conversation he came back in with a girl who was wearing bandages around her eyes following. She had on a black jacket and black shorts.

"Okay class this is our new student Hinata", Iruka said and Sakura raised her hand. "Yes Sakura", Iruka said.

"How can she be a ninja when she's blind", Sakura said.

"_**Yeah she's probably trying to steal our Sasuke-kun", **_her inner voice said and Sakura agreed. Naruto snorted.

"Because Sakura Hinata here has this thing called skills which you need to be a ninja she just has so much of it that even though she's blind she can still kick your ass", Naruto replied. Sakura shot him a look.

"Shut up Naruto-baka I wasn't asking you", Sakura replied.

"But what he said was true", the girl known as Hinata said. Every one turned on the girl who had a different aura around her.

"I do have a lot of skills", she said while grinning a Chester cat grin, "It could also be the fact that I'm not really blind that could make me a great ninja but I like to think it's the skills part". Everyone stared at the girl.

"You're not really blind", Iruka asks. The girl grinned.

"Nope", she said while popping the p. "In fact my eyesight is better than anyone in this room", she finished while shrugging her shoulder like it was nothing. She then reached to the bandages around her eyes and pulled them off.

"So did anybody beside Naruto-kun miss me", she asks as she stared at them with lavender pupil less eyes and a Chester cat grin on her face

* * *

Me: Ah yes another chapter finish

Haru: yeah…another chapter finishes

Nata: now get started on the next one

Hinata: yeah hurry up and do the next one

Me: I'm going as fast as I can

Haru: yeah… she's going as fast…as she can

Hinata: Yeah so stay in tune for the next chapter of Alter ego.


	4. Chapter 4

Me: For the question Hinata was already going crazy when she was in the cave but her mother did have a part in making her crazy. And how the lady knew Hinata wasn't really blind because she has a blind son and she know the air a blind person would have around them to signify their blind and even though Haru has an I'm not aware aura most of the time it's still not an I'm blind plus she didn't have anybody escorting her around when she was pretending to be blind you will know her name in this chapter and she will show up some more in other chapters and so will her son.

Hinata: Sheena do not and i repeat she does not own any Naruto character now her OC's she do own

* * *

Chapter 4

"Your friend is a fucking Hyuuga and why the hell didn't you tell me he was a she", Kiba shouted at Naruto. Everyone turned to look at Naruto thinking the same thing. He knows this girl.

"Naruto-baka who is this", Sakura demanded. Naruto looked at her with a raised brow while the girl in question pouted.

"Ah no one beside Naruto-kun recognizes me", she said with the pout still on her face. "I know it was some three years but still one of you have to remember".

"And how could we remember someone like you", Sakura shouted at her. The girl shook her head.

"Sakura you suppose to be the smartest person in the class and you can't even remember the only Hyuuga in our class", Naruto asks.

"You took the words right out of my mouth Naruto-kun", Hinata said with a wide smile.

"Okay then just who are you", Sakura shouted.

"_**Cha who does this bitch think she is",**_ inner Sakura shouted and Sakura agreed.

"That's Hinata", a voice said. Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice.

"Shikamaru", Kiba said, "You know this girl". Shikamaru sighed.

"Troublesome", he muttered, "We all know her", he said, "She's the girl who went missing she also went to this academy and was in this class", he said. The class all looked at her.

"Well now that that's over with I don't have to introduce myself so I'll just sit down now", Hinata said and took a seat by Naruto on his right side.

"What took you so long getting here", Naruto whispered. She turned to him and smiled.

"Did you know Kurenai couldn't cook and all but one people in the office shared the same fucked up view as blind people being ninjas as Sakura do", she said. Naruto muttered an 'oh' once he caught on to she was saying.

"NARUTO, HINATA PAY ATTENTION", Iruka yelled as he used his big head jutsu. Hinata stared at him for a while until she smiles a wide smile

"Sorry Iruka sensei", they shouted.

"If you guys don't need to pay attention then you guys can answer a few question", Iruka said as he smirked. Hinata looked to her side where Haru and Nata was sitting sine no one claimed those seats. A few seconds later she turned to face the teacher.

"I will answer them the best I can", Both Naruto and Hinata said while giving Iruka a salute. Iruka shook his head.

"Okay Hinata tell me about the first Hokage", he asks. Sakura snickered.

'Ha she won't be able to answer this we didn't even go over that yet', she thought.

"_**Cha the bitch is going to fail and then she'll get punish by Iruka; take that",**_ inner Sakura thought.

"Aw you gave me an easy one", Hinata said with a pout. The other students in the class beside Naruto, Sakura, Shikamaru, Shino, and Sasuke stared at her like she grew another head while the others beside Naruto gave her a strange look.

"The First Hokage name is Hashirama Senju and as you can guess he was part of the Senju clan", she said pausing to take a breath, "Well he was the head of the Senju clan and as his time as Hokage the First Great shinobi war came". She paused to sigh. "He died and gave his title to his younger brother Tobirama". She finished her answer and stared at Iruka. Iruka looked at her and sighed.

'She knows more than what she's saying', he thought. Sakura stared at her in shock.

'She shouldn't have been able to answer that no one in this class except for me even bother to read ahead', she thought.

"_**Cha that bitch just got lucky",**_ inner Sakura thought and Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Okay Naruto Hinata was able to answer her question now here's yours", he said, "Tell me who founded Konoha and who are the two faces carved at the valley of the end", he asks.

"Well the Senju and the Uchiha clan founded Konoha and the Head of the Senju clan Hashirama and the head of the Uchiha clan Madara are carved in the rock at the valley of the end", Naruto answered. Iruka looked at him and nodded.

"Yes that's correct", he said dumbfounded, "You guys should pay attention next time", was all he said. Hinata nodded, smiled and raised her hand.

"Hinata", Iruka said.

"Iruka can you tell me why you gave us question on things you guys never studied yet", she asks the same creepy smile on her face. Iruka looked at her and for some reason he felt a chill go down his spine.

"Well the truth is I wanted to trick you guys so you could pay attention", he answered sheepishly while scratching his head. Hinata nodded her head.

"Ah that would have probably worked if you weren't forgetting some key factors", Hinata said gaining the class attention along with Iruka.

"Oh and what's that", Iruka asks. The smile on Hinata face turned into a smirk as her aura changed as she changed into Nata though no one notices that.

"Well Iruka", she said, "I wasn't here for three years so you don't know how much I know and Naruto", she said then pointed to Naruto, "Well Naruto is Naruto plus I told him that he better get good grades of else", she finish while smirking. Iruka stared at her as well as the rest of the class. She blinked a couple of times then the smirked turned into her signature creepy smile.

"What did I do something wrong", she said saying 'do' in a deeper voice and stretched the word wrong. Everyone except Naruto, Shikamaru, and Shino stared at her while thinking the same thing.

'Something is wrong with that girl'.

Hinata oblivious to the stare continued smiling at nothing in particular as she listens to Nata talking about random things and Haru watching a bug that was flying around her.

"Hey Haru what's with the bug", Nata asks. Haru took her eyes way from the bug to look at Nata.

"I saw it…it saw me… and thought it was interesting", She said then she went back to looking at the bug. Nata sighed and went back to Hinata.

"Hinata why do you think your mother infiltrated Konoha", she said. Hinata face scrunched up as she thought. That's when se realize something.

"I can't answer that question here", She whispered. Naruto who was the closet person to her heard her whisper and turned to look at her. Hinata who felt someone staring at her turned to see Naruto.

"Naruto-kun why are you staring at me", she whispered. Naruto blushed as he got caught.

"I-I heard you talking and was curious", he admitted. Hinata scrunched her face up for a minute then smiled.

"Ah I'll tell you later", she said. Naruto was about to say something when a piece of chalk hit Naruto on his forehead and the eraser hit Hinata on hers.

"DIDN'T I TELL YOU GUYS TO PAY ATTENTION", Iruka yelled in his big head jutsu. Naruto and Hinata looked at him and rubbed the back of their heads sheepishly.

"Ah but Iruka-sensei", Hinata whined and for some reason Iruka flinched. "I already know this stuff so it's really no big deal", she said.

"Oh I need to know who taught you and how she or he taught you", Iruka said. Hinata eyes widen as she remembered her mother teaching methods.

_Flashback _

_Hinata was ten years old and she just woke up for the day. Once she got out of her bed she went into her bathroom and washed up. After she was done she dried off and put on her clothes. When all of that was done she went over to her desks and reread everything she read the day before. Twenty minutes later Nata appeared sitting on the desks Hinata was studying on._

"_What are you doing", she asks._

"_I'm restudying for the test I have today", Hinata answered without looking up from the book she was reading. Nata frowned._

"_Why you are ready studied enough give you brain a rest", Nata said. Hinata frowned at looked up at Nata with worry in her eyes._

"_Bu-But what if I-I forget some of the answer wha-what if I-I freeze during the test", she said. _

"_If you forget some answers then you forgot the answers if you freeze well skip the ones that made you freeze and come back to them later", Nata said. Seeing that Hinata was nodding her head she continued, "Now come down stairs to get something to eat". Hinata nodded her head and followed Nata down the stairs to the dining room. Once at the dining room she went to sit in her seat at the table._

_A few minutes later Ryoko came in with the food in her hands and her three Alter egos following after. They came in the room and immediately sat in their seats while Ryoko put the food on the table. Once they were done eating Ryoko put the dishes in the sink and went back out to the dining room._

"_Come on Hinata you have a test to take", Ryoko said with a smile on her face. And for some reason Hinata felt several chill go down her spine._

_Scene change_

_They had left the house an hour ago and they were now on a mountain with a water fall. Ryoko had brought out a rope and told Hinata to tie it around her tightly._

"_Mother what's the point of this exactly", she asks. Ryoko looked at her daughter and smiled._

"_You'll see", she said. "Now I am going to asks you a few question and you have twenty seconds to answer them if you don't answer it then…well that's a surprise and if don't do good on this test you can retake it", she said. Hinata nodded her head._

"_Now the first question", Ryoko said and asked the question. Hinata froze. She knew she should have studied some more. She opened her mouth to answer but her twenty seconds were up._

"_Times up", Ryoko shouted and pushed Hinata off the mountain._

"_Ahhh", Hinata shouted all the way down the mountain getting soaked in the water fall. She was about to hit the water when Ryoko pulled on the rope and brought Hinata back up._

"_Next questioned", she said with a smile as Hinata stared at her in horror_

_Flashback end_

"Um my mother taught me all I know and her methods would take to long it's more for when your teaching one person", Hinata said with a horror look on her face. Iruka shook his head and went back to teaching. The bell range and everybody went outside for lunch. Hinata had followed Naruto the table where he eats. Both of them sat down and waited for the others.

"So how did your mother teach you", Naruto asks. Hinata sighed.

"She had me tie a rope around me and whenever I answer a question wrong or don't answers it in the respective time limit she would push me off a mountain and I would get soak by the water fall that was on the mountain and right before I hit the water at the bottom she would pull me back up", Hinata explained.

"Ouch I sorry", Naruto said. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"Ah Naruto-kun you don't have to be sorry it actually got fun after a while", she said with a smile. "Kind of like bungee jumping" A few seconds later Shikamaru, Kiba, and Choji came over to the table.

"Naruto", Kiba shouted. Both Naruto and Hinata looked up at him, "How come you didn't tell me that your friend was a girl", he shouted.

"Ah you thought I was a boy", Hinata whined. Kiba looked at her.

"That's only because that baka", he said and pointed to Naruto, "Didn't say anything when I said 'What's his name', all he did was smile", Kiba said. Hinata laughed.

"You had him thinking I was a boy", Hinata said, "Damn Naruto-kun you should have found some way to tell me so I could have come to school in some boy clothes", she said then laughed again. Kiba shook his head.

"Whatever", he said, "So Hinata, tell us about yourself". Hinata scrunched her face up.

"What do you guys want to know", she said after a while.

"Why did you run away", Shikamaru asks. Hinata eyes widen from his bluntness then smiled her creepy smile.

"Well I never did like it at the Hyuuga compound and they didn't like me so when I found out that my mother was alive I went to find her surprisingly she wasn't living that far from Konoha so it wasn't that hard to find her", she said with a shrug of her shoulder. The others nodded. Without anything else to say Hinata went on to eat. When they were finish eating they started talking about more things.

"So Hinata how's your mother and her family", Choji asks. Hinata smiled.

"Well I think my mother is worse than me when it comes to crazy", she said and the others sweat dropped, "But you guys will like her…now that I think about it there's a lot of crazy people in my mother clan… well they are nicknamed the crazy clan", she said.

"Wait that's your mother clan", Shikamaru said. The rest looked at him.

"You (Munch) know them", Choji asks. Shikamaru nodded.

"Yeah how can you not know them they're strong and their head is even stronger", he said. The other looked at Shikamaru then to Hinata.

"Don't look at me all I know is they named mother the Blood crazed maiden and her clan was nicknamed the crazies", Hinata said with a shrug of her shoulder. The others just stared at her.

"Why (Munch) do they (Munch) call them (Munch) that", Choji asks. Hinata stared at them foe a minute then smiled.

"It's a secret", she said. The other, except for Naruto, shook their heads and went on to talk about other things.

"You know this is boring", Hinata said and everybody at the table looked at her.

"What're going to do about it", Kiba asks. Hinata smiled her signature smile.

"Who's the girl you hate the most or want to see made fun of", she asks. They all thought for a second.

"Sakura", they all said nonchalantly. Hinata looked around until she found the pink haired girl and smiled.

"Ah yes she will do", Hinata said then turned to Naruto and smiled.

"Naruto-kun come shopping with me and Kurenai and when we're done we can get started on my plan", she said. Naruto nodded his head.

"What (Munch) are you (Munch) going to (Munch) do", Choji asks. Hinata smiled her smile.

"Ah that my good friends is a secret", she said then got up once the bell range. The other guys smiled and followed her. They sat in their regular seats and thought about what Hinata was going to do all through out class.

Once school was out Hinata told Naruto to wait for her at the entrance to the school because she had to do something. He agreed and left her. Hinata then went to the office.

"Hello everybody", she said once she entered the office. They all looked at her with shock.

"Ah if your all catching on now then you will see that's I'm not really blind but where is that lady who was helping me out before", she asks. They all pointed to the woman who was typing while listening to music. Hinata nodded her head and went over to her. She then taped her on the shoulder and the woman looked up at her.

"Ah if it isn't the blind girl so you're really a Hyuuga", she said with a confused look on her face, "But I didn't feel you using chakra so you didn't have the Byakugan on so how could you see", she asks.

"I'll tell you that later but um your name", Hinata said smiling.

"Oh yeah my names Aoi", she said with a smile, "So why are you here most people go home after the academy is over", she said.

"Well I know that you have a son who wants to be a ninja but he's blind", Hinata said and the woman gasped. "All I came to tell you is I know some blind ninja", Hinata said. "So whenever you're ready to let him become one asks me to get them they owe me a favor", she said. The woman nodded her head. Hinata then left the office and walked out of the academy. Once outside she skipped over to Naruto and tapped him on the shoulder to get his attention. Naruto stood up and they walked back to Kurenai house.

Once at Kurenai house they waited a few minutes for her to come home. While waiting Hinata made a few snacks and they ate it while going over their home work. When Kurenai finally came home Hinata gave her the snack she made for her and they all went back out to the shopping area. They headed inside a store that caught Nata eye and she started picking out clothes that they all head like,(By all I mean Haru, Nata, and Hinata).

When they were done she tried on the clothes. When Hinata came out with the different clothes on Naruto blush a little and turned his head to hide it but Kurenai caught him and giggled a little. They then bought the clothes that looked the best on Hinata and headed back to Kurenai house. They then went to Hinata room and put the clothes in the closet.

"Well Kurenai we're going to have to go out again to get some unmentionable for me", Nata said with a smirk on her face once she took over Hinata and loud enough of Naruto to hear. And Naruto did hear. Naruto blush a little then smirked.

"Ah Why couldn't you guys do that when I'm here", he said once he realize she was playing with him. Hinata blushed and coughed in her hand.

"Um well anyway let's go over my plan', she said trying and succeeding at changing the subject. Naruto nodded his head.

"So what are we going to be doing", he asks. Hinata smiled her creepy smile.

"Follow me", she said and led him to the computer. She turned it on and told him what they're going to be doing while they waited for the computer to load up.

"But what-

"This one", Hinata said interrupting him. She then picks the thing they were talking about. Naruto then imagined what they were going to be doing and busted out laughing.

"Ah I can see why Sakura's a good choice", he said when he was done laughing. Hinata nodded her head while smiling.

"So during lunch", she asks and Naruto nodded.

"We should defiantly do this during lunch", he said. Hinata nodded.

"So do you have the material we need", she asks. Naruto sighed.

"Damn", he swore. Hinata took that as his answer.

"Kurenai", she shouted. Kurenai come over to them and asks what she wanted. Hinata told her about the plan and the material they needed. Kurenai nodded her head.

"Ah I have just what you need", she said then went to her downstairs closet. "It's in here somewhere", she said as she searched the closet. "Ah hah", she exclaimed once she found what they needed. She then brought it over to them.

"Here", she said. Hinata nodded her head while smiling.

"Ah I can't wait", Hinata said and took the thing. Naruto nodded his head in agreement.

"Well I have to go home now and finish the home work", he said.

"Ah hah I finished my homework when we went over it", Hinata said. Naruto stuck his tong out at her.

"Well I gotta go", he said. Hinata nodded her head and saw him out.

"See you tomorrow", she said with her smile etched on her face. Naruto nodded.

"You do know people are freaked out when you smile like that right", he asks. Hinata raised a brow.

"Of course I know otherwise I wouldn't be smiling like this", she said. Naruto shook his head then left. Hinata closed the door and went back on the computer setting everything up so nothing could go wrong with their plan. It was dinner time when she finished and she went to cook. When she was done cooking she put the food on the table and both Kurenai and she started eating.

"So what did you do today", Hinata asks Kurenai. Kurenai told her about the D ranked mission she had to do because all the other ones were taken.

"Ano do… um do Hiashi or any other Hyuugas know about my return yet", Hinata asks. Kurenai shook her head.

"Not that I know of", Kurenai said. Hinata nodded her head and let out a sigh of relief.

"Okay", she said and the rest or the dinner was eaten in silence. Once they were done Hinata went to the backyard to practice her Taijutsu among other things.

When she was done she went back inside and took a quick shower. She then put on some sleep wear and went back into her room. She then got in her bed and pulled the cover over her. She was about to go to sleep when she remembered something.

"Oh Nata-chan", she said gaining Nata attention. "I think I know why she did that but it's only a guess", she said talking about their conversation they had in class. "Mother either fell in love with Hiashi and used Ryo so she could be with him or they were looking around Konoha to see of it was safe for her to mover her clan and got caught up with Hiashi and his clan and it would have been easier for her to move around when she had the backing of one of the most powerful clan in Konoha", Hinata said then smiled, "But like I said it's a guess". When she finished talking she went to sleep, dreaming about the people reaction to her plan.

* * *

Me: Ah yes the next chapter is Hinata plan in action I thought of the plan when I was listening to some music and I might let put the Hyuuga in but only if you guys say so and tell my why

Nata: I can't wait

Hinata: me either what about you Haru

Haru: …

Me: What's wrong Haru?

Haru: Oh nothing…it's… just … I wish I could understand that bug I was interested…in

Hinata: Ah yes it would be could to talk to bugs only because there so small and can easily sneak in places

Haru: *Nods head*

Me: Well review please


	5. Chapter 5

Me: Sorry for the late update.

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters from Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 5

A boy with white pupil less eyes and long brown hair made his way down the hallway to the meeting room. Once inside the meeting room he went down on one knee and waited for the elders to address him.

"Neji why have you called this meeting so early", asks one of the elders. The boy known as Neji looked down so he could hide his smirk and answered.

"I apologize for the earliness of the meeting", he said. "I wanted to tell you guys yesterday but you were in a meeting all day", he finished.

"Apology excepted now why have you called us", another elder asks. Neji lifted his head and stared at the elders.

"At the academy I saw a glimpse of someone we know", he said. The head of the Hyuugas Hiashi stared at the boy.

"You called a meeting just because you saw someone", he asks, "Who is this person that's so important that you have to call a meeting this early", he finishes. Neji looked down again and scowled.

"I saw Hinata Hyuuga sir", he said with his head still down. He smirked when he heard the surprise gasps from the Hyuuga elders and their head.

"Tell me boy is this true", Hiashi asks. Neji nodded.

"Yes I saw her only for a short while but I recognize it was her", he answered. Hiashi nodded his head.

"I see I want you to watch her and tell me if anything is different about her", Hiashi said. Neji nodded his head and left the meeting room.

"Hiashi what are we going to do", one elder asks.

"Yes if she is still alive then we must place the cage bird seal on her", another said. Hiashi nodded.

"We will but that will have to wait", he said. "This meeting is over".

**Naruto**

Naruto woke up and got ready for the academy. Once he was done he ate cooked a regular breakfast and ate it. After all that he left his apartment and headed to the academy. Once inside the academy Naruto went over to his friends and sat down.

"What's up guys", he said. Choji looked at him and smiled.

"Hey Naruto", Choji said. Shikamaru on the other hand just lifted his head and grunted. Naruto looked around the room but didn't find the person he was looking for.

"Kiba still isn't here yet" he asks. Shikamaru looked around again.

"It would appear so", he said. Naruto growled but said nothing. A few minute later Kiba entered the classroom.

"What up guys", he said. The all turned to him and said hey.

"So Naruto what are you guys doing", he asks. It took Naruto a few seconds to catch on to what he was saying but when he did he smirked.

"Sorry but you're going to have to wait until lunch", he said. Kiba folded his arms and sat down with a huff. Right when the bell rang a very irritated yet smiling Hinata walked into the room and took a seat.

"What's (Munch) wrong (Munch) Hinata", Choji asks.

"She probably made Sasuke-kun didn't want to go out with her", some girl said. Hinata snorted and turned to said girl

"That's hardly the case", Hinata said while smiling. She then turned back to the group. "I met someone I'll tell you guys later when other people are not listening to our _privet _conversation". The girl who accused Hinata of being made snorted and turned back to her friends.

"Anyway", Hinata started, "I got the stuff", she said.

"Where", Kiba asks. Hinata scrunched her face up.

"I put it in a sealing scroll so it'll be easier to carry", she replied. The others, except for Shikamaru since he was sleep, nodded their heads.

"Okay class", Iruka said once he walked in, "Take out your textbooks and turned to page two hundred and twenty three", he said.

_**Lunch time**_

The group headed outside and sat at their regular table. Once everyone was sitting they took out their food and started eating. Once they were done Kiba, Choji, and Shikamaru all turned to look at the blond headed boy and the lavender eyed girl.

"So what are you guys doing", Kiba asked with a grin on his face. Hinata smiled at him while Naruto grinned. Hinata then took out a scroll and opened it up. She then pushed some of her chakra in it and speaker with a two microphone plugged into it came out.

'Now I'm really curious", Kiba shouted gaining some random people attention. Naruto and Hinata said nothing but went through a couple of seals. When they finished Naruto was Henged as Sasuke and Hinata was Henged as Sakura. They both smiled at the other occupants at the table and grabbed a microphone and stood up on the table.

"Hello everybody", Sakura aka Hinata said into the microphone. Everyone outside turned to look at them and one pink haired girl frowned while a boy with a chicken but hairstyle glared at the duo.

"I'm sure you're wondering what we're doing well just sit there, relax and watch", Sakura aka Hinata told them while Naruto who was pretending to be Sasuke grunted. Hinata started the music and swayed her hips a little as she waited for Naruto to go.

(**Naruto singing **And regular is when he's talking) (_Hinata singing _And this is when she's talking)

Naruto

Hey you want to go for a ride

Hinata 

Sure Ken

Naruto

Well for get it

Hinata then waited for the right moment in the music to start singing and when she did she started dancing stupidly and pointing to the parts on her body that was mentioned.

_I'm an ugly girl; my face makes your hurl_

_Sad I have it, I should bag it_

_Acne everywhere unwanted facial hair_

_I'm a relation to Frankenstein creation _

**You're so ugly**

**You disgust me**

Naruto as Sasuke sang while pointing and jumping up and down at Sakura causing the Fan girls to laugh like hyena at Sakura misfortune. 'Sakura' started again staring at the crowned and pointing to herself

_I'm a bland homely girl_

_All alone in the world _

_I'm as flat as a board_

_Thin and lanky _

**You're a dog and a troll**

**Were you hit by a train? **

**Won't go near you**

'**Cause your breath is stanky**

'Sasuke' sang pointing at 'Sakura' and at the end pinched his nose closed while looking the other way.

Hinata as Sakura

_Don't get touch_

_I'm afraid_

'_Cause guys say, _

_I'm an eye sore_

_Oooh_

Hinata said while crying fake tears

_I'm an ugly girl my face makes you hurl_

_Sad I have it I should bag it_

_Acne everywhere unwanted facial hair_

_I'm a relation to Frankenstein creation_

**You're so ugly **

**You disgust me**

_Boo hooo, hooo yeah_

**You're so ugly **

**You disgust me**

_Ohhh, Ohhh_

_(Hinata)_

Hey let's go have some fun

**(Naruto)**

I'm sorry but you're just too damn ugly

_(Hinata)_

Oh screw you ken

They then finished by bowing and everybody on the field erupted in laughter. They then bowed again and undid the Henge before they sat down.

"You know Sakura is the flattest girl in school", Kiba said a little too close to the microphone which made everyone outside erupt in laughter again. Kiba was about to say something else when someone came over to their table.

"Dobe who said you can use me for your own personal amusement", the last Uchiha said. Naruto looked around the area then looked back at his friends.

"Did you guys just hear a duck quack", he asks. Sasuke fumed and tried to punch Naruto when Naruto jumped out of the way and landed some feet's behind Sasuke.

"Teme why the hell did you do that", Naruto shouted, gaining a crowed. Sasuke smirked.

"I'm just teaching a dobe a lesson", he said then charged at Naruto. He attempted to punch Naruto in the face but Naruto doge him by spinning out of the way on his heels. Sasuke turned around and kick but Naruto duck under the kick. Naruto then punched Sasuke in the stomach.

"Teme your so uptight it's not like we were even talking about you", Naruto said. Sasuke said nothing and charged at Naruto again.

_**Hinata**_

Hinata watched as Sasuke got punched in the stomach and heard what Naruto had said to him. She also saw Sasuke charged at Naruto again but that's not where her main attention was. She looked around the field until she saw Sakura. She watched as Sakura walked away fuming and her hands clenched in a fist, her knuckle white. Smiling Hinata put her fingers together in her used to be nervous habit way.

"Ah the real plan begins", she whispered. Kiba who heard her turned to look at her with a raised brow. Hinata then turned to face the other guys.

"Well guys I have to go do something", Hinata said. The others guys nodded their head and went back to watching the fight between Naruto a Sasuke.

"Hey Hinata who do you thinks going to win", Kiba asks before she left.

"Sasuke", Hinata answered without batting an eye. The others turned to look at her.

"I thought you would have said Naruto", Kiba said. Hinata sighed but smiled.

"Well I want Naruto to win if that's what you mean but Sasuke has the advantage of training longer then Naruto so he is the logical choice", Hinata said seriously.

"But Sasuke haven't even landed a single hit on Naruto yet but Naruto was able to punch Sasuke", Kiba argued.

"Because Sasuke underestimated Naruto", Shikamaru piped in. the all turned to look at the lazy pineapple head.

"So you guys are just giving up all chances that Naruto is going to win", Kiba asks. Hinata shook her head.

"No I'm just saying once Sasuke start going serious then it's going to be harder for Naruto to get hits in leading him into messing up", Hinata said. Her eyes then glance to where Sakura had gone. "Now it you excuse me I must be going", and with that she left. She then traveled to where Sakura was. Once there she saw the girl hitting the academy building and there was a small dent where she was hitting.

"Ah Sakura there you are", Hinata said while smiling.

Sakura turned around and growled at her.

"What do you want", the pink haired girl growled out.

Hinata didn't even paused or bat an eye.

"You're ugly", she said bluntly.

Sakura growled again and swung her fist at Hinata. Hinata duck under the poor excuse for a punch, got back up, and stared Sakura in the eyes.

"You're vain too", the lavender eyed girl said. Sakura growled again and tried to punch Hinata.

Hinata doge the punches and stared at Sakura when realization hit her.

"It seems we have a misunderstanding Sakura", she said.

Sakura stared at her and raised a brow.

"What are you talking about", she sneered at Hinata.

Hinata shook her head.

"I mean what I'm talking and what you're talking about are two different things", Hinata replied dismissing the way Sakura said that to her.

Sakura stared at her with confusion written on her face. Hinata sighed and shook her head.

"When I called you ugly what do you think I'm talking about", she asks.

"Well my looks of course", Sakura said. Hinata shook her head.

"Sakura", Hinata whined with a smile on her face, "I can care less about your looks it's your attitude I'm talking about".

"What do you mean", the pink haired girl asks.

Hinata smiled.

"Well the way you act is ugly", Hinata said then turned around to leave.

"Wait aren't you going to tell me what you meant", Sakura shouted. Hinata turned back to Sakura and smiled.

"I mean what I say, she said then ran away to leave Sakura to her thinking.

**Back to whisker mark and chicken butt hairstyle**

Naruto was able to dodge most of Sasuke's attacks and land some of his own. Sasuke managed to punch Naruto in the stomach making him double over. Sasuke then kicked Naruto in the head and Naruto fell on the ground.

"Hn dobe remember this the next time you use me for your one games", Sasuke said then walked off.

Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji all came up to Naruto to help him on his feet then took him back to their table. Once at their table they sat down and went back to their respective seat.

"Thanks guys", Naruto said to them. Both Choji and Shikamaru nodded their head.

"No prob but you did put up a good fight", Kiba said, "Did you see the way Sasuke was limping as he left", Kiba said and they all excluding Shikamaru because he was asleep.

"Yeah", Naruto said, "And did you see his black eye", he said and they started laughing again.

"What's so funny", a voice said.

They all turned around to see Hinata walking over to the table.

"That's right you did left during Naruto fight against Sasuke", Kiba said. Hinata nodded.

"Who won", she asks.

"Not (Much) Naruto", Choji said. Hinata shook her head as she laughed.

"How close did he come to wining", she asks.

"Very close", Naruto said while making a V sign. Hinata nodded her head.

"So where exactly did you go", Kiba asks her.

Hinata smiled her smile.

"That my dear friend is my little secret", she said.

The bell rang a few minutes later and they all headed to their respective classroom,

Neji P.O.V.

Once Neji left the Hyuuga compound he activated his Byakugan and walked as he looked for the runaway coward as the Hyuugas refer to her.

Once he saw her he hid as he watched what she did. He followed her as she left the house showing everybody her eyes.

The eyes of a Hyuuga, Neji snorted when he saw this.

Like that girl was a true Hyuuga.

He followed as she went around the village not really going anywhere.

He continued to follow her as she walked into the forest. She started to run once she met the inside of the forest floor.

And run fast she did.

Neji was having trouble keeping up and he soon fell out of sight from her.

Once Neji caught up with her he saw her in a clearing sitting by the river. She sat still and started playing an instrument that he couldn't tell from where he was at.

He continued to watch her for a few minutes until she turned around like she was going to leave but didn't move.

She looked around the area she was in but didn't stop to look in a specific spot. She then smiled a very creepy smile and started laughing for no reason. When she finally calmed down she disappeared and only a puddle of water was left where she was at.

Neji came out from his hiding spot and looked around the forest clearing confused at what just happened.

He activated his Byakugan again but didn't see the bluish black haired girl. Growling out in anger he made his way to the academy.

Once he made it by the academy he saw the runaway Hyuuga coward entering the building. Growling again he left eh academy ground and went to his team training spot.

Once there he listened to his sensei rant about the youthfulness of being here on time and ignored his teammates questions about why he was late.

All throughout the team training the only thing Neji could think about was how the failure of the Hyuuga clan pulled a fast on him.

Now what was he going to tell Hiashi and the elders. because there was no way he was telling them how she was able to escape him.

* * *

Me: another chapter finished.

Akane: Finally

Me: Shut up

Me: Well like it review and tell me it gives me encouragement


	6. Chapter 6

Me: Here you go next chapter to alter ego.

Me: No Hinata mother will not kill Hiashi she has other plans for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the characters just my OCs and my ideas.

* * *

Chapter 6

Neji P.O.V.

It was late and the team was leaving the training ground when Tenten had stopped Neji before he could head home.

"Hey Neji how come you were late for training", she asks him.

Neji stared at the girl then sighed.

"What I was doing was none of your business for it was for the clan", Neji said calmly but on the inside he was still made at how the clan failure pulled a fast one on him.

Tenten nodded her head but her eyes clearly showed worry.

"Um do you want to get a bit to eat before going home", she asks.

Neji sighed again.

"Sorry Tenten but I have clan business", Neji said then left. But not before hearing the sigh from Tenten.

Naruto P.O.V

After school Naruto told everybody that he had to go straight home because he had some studying to catch up on which got him some reactions from certain people.

Hinata told him to do his best.

Kiba was on the floor laughing.

Choji told him to do his best like Hinata only he was feasting on chips.

And Shikamaru told him that if he needed any help to come to him which got Kiba talking about him too since he was the current dead last.

Naruto continued to run home ignoring all the glares he was receiving because he didn't know why so it didn't matter to him.

Once he made it to his apartment he stopped outside because someone had broke in.

How can he tell someone broke in?

Well it could be the fact that his door was slightly ajar.

Or it could be the human size whole in his wall.

It could even be the fact that his window was shattered and drops of blood were over there.

But what really caught Naruto attention was the fact that all his instant ramen were all over his lawn.

With a horror stricken face Naruto fell to his knee and through his arms in the air.

"WHYYYY", the blond head boy yelled into the sky, "WHY TAKE MY RAMEN WHAT DID IT DO TO YOU", he then covered his face and shed a few tears for his favored food that was now wasted.

The people who saw his act all laughed at the boy misfortune then left and didn't pay him anymore mind.

After he was done Naruto went inside his house to see what all he would have to clean. He walked around his house looking at everything then made his way back into the front of his apartment.

He would have to buy a new bed, fix his window and the whole in his wall, and buy new dishes, a table.

He also had to clean up all the trash that was on his floor and his precious ramen that was all over his lawn, and clean all the spray painted words on his wall.

With a depressed sigh the blue eyed boy went inside one of his closet for his cleaning supplies.

There was none. Whoever done this was good.

With another sigh the blond headed boy left his house, sparing one little glances at his lawn that was covered with ramen and wiped a single tear from his eye.

Once he came to the store he was looking for he went inside only to be thrown out by the owner.

Naruto sighed and headed into another store.

Only to get the same treatment from this sort owner that he got from the other.

Only this time the store owner was a woman.

So she screamed.

Loudly.

A crowed was forming so Naruto high tailed it out of there. Once he was in the forest and faraway from the screaming shop owner and the crowed he sat down on the forest floor thinking.

"I can always go see if Kurenai and Hinata", he stopped and shook his head.

"Nope then I would have to take them back to my place and they would see how it looks", he said.

He continued thinking when it finally hit him.

He jumped up on his feet and smiled.

"Henged no jutsu", he almost shouted.

Going through the correct hand seals he changed into a boy with dark green hair and green eyes. His whisker marks were covered up and he was wearing a black t-shirt with black pants.

Smirking in triumph Naruto left the forest and walked back to the first shop he went to.

Inside the shop Naruto went over to the cleaning sections and got all he needed. Once he was done he went up to the clerk.

"I don't think I seen you around here before", the man said as he ranged Naruto items up.

"I don't think you would I live just outside Konoha walls with my mother and little brother", Naruto said in a voice that wasn't his.

"Oh", the man said.

He then went on to tell Naruto his total not knowing it was Naruto. Naruto paid for the supplies and went out the store when a thought stuck him.

He could buy groceries now.

Happy with his findings he headed off to the first grocery store he ever went to and was thrown out of.

Inside he went around the store putting everything he wanted in a bag. When he got everything he could carry at the moment he went up to the cash registered.

"What can I do for you", he asks.

"I wanted to buy these", Naruto said. The man nodded his head and started totaling up the charges.

Once he was down he gave Naruto the total charge and Naruto paid for it. Once Naruto had all the bags in his hands he went out the shop and ducked into an alleyway. Traveling through the alleyway Naruto made it to his house without anybody seeing him.

When he went inside his house he dropped the Henged and put his bags on the floor.

"Okay", Naruto said out loud, "Let's get started".

It took Naruto all afternoon to clean and fix his house save a few holes in the wall. He then cooked him something to eat other than ramen.

When he was done eating he started studying. He didn't have that long to study before he went to sleep.

He woke up the next day and got ready for school. Once he was done he left his house and went to Ichiraku ramen.

"Hey Naruto", Ichiraku said once he saw Naruto enter the shop, "You ready to hand me some money".

Ayame came up a second later and hit her father on the back of his head with a pan.

"Leave him alone dad", she said as she glared at him. She then turned to face Naruto with a smile on her face.

"Hey Naruto what would you like to eat", she asks him.

"Can I get three bowels of miso four bowels of beef and two bowels of pork", Naruto asks. Ayame nodded her head and smiled.

"Sure things Naruto", Ayame said then went to give the order to her father who was cooking the whole thing while she went to other customer.

A little while later Ayame came back with two bowels in her hands and handed them over to Naruto.

"Here you go", she said.

Naruto took the bowels and started on the first one. When he was done with that one with record time he went to the next one.

All throughout Naruto eating Ayame was putting his order on the counter so when he was done all he had to do when he was finished was take another bowel.

When Naruto was done eating he paid, said goodbye to them, and left. He headed towards the academy.

Once at the academy Naruto sat in his seat and waited for the others.

"Hey Naruto", Kiba said while jumping in the blond boy face.

"Naruto looked up at him and smiled.

"What up", he said, "Where's the others".

Kiba looked around, "The hell if I know", he said when he couldn't see or sniff anybody.

Naruto nodded his head and they talked about random things as they waited for the other to show up.

"Hey (Munch) Kiba (Munch) Naruto", Choji said as he should up with Shikamaru on his right. Shikamaru waved at him then went to his desks to lay his head down.

"Hey Choji, Shikamaru", Naruto and Kiba both said.

The bell range and everybody was rushing to class before the next one rang singling their lateness. As the class filled up the others looked for Hinata who never showed up.

"Where's (Munch) (Munch) Hinata", Choji asks. Both Kiba and Naruto looked around when he said that.

"I don't know", Naruto said.

"But aren't you guys best friends or something", Kiba asks. Naruto nodded his head.

"Yeah but I don't know what she's doing all the time", Naruto said. The others nodded their heads but said nothing.

Iruka came in a few seconds later talking about whatever lesson he wanted to talk about.

Sakura P.O.V

Sakura watched as Hinata left with a smile on her face. Sakura frowned.

'Who did that girl think she was to just say that I was ugly', sakura thought.

"_**Don't worry about her she's just jealous",**_ her inner told her.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah she's just jealous because she can't be as pretty as me", Sakura said then got up to leave. She went back over to her table where her friends were.

"What's up ugly girl", one of them said making the whole table erupt in laugher. Sakura giggled nervously.

"Okay guys that's enough", Sakura said.

"You know I never realized how flat your chest was until now Sakura", another one said. They started laughing again.

"Guys that's enough", Sakura said again.

"Were sorry Sakura but that was just so funny", the same one said then started laughing again.

Sakura stopped looking at them and opted to scope the field when she caught Hinata eyes. And the blackish blue haired girl mouthed something to her.

Are they really your friends?

She mouthed.

Sakura glared at Hinata but looked at her friends again. They were still laughing at what happened.

'Are they really my friends', Sakura asks herself. And for the first time since she could remember her inner didn't say anything.

When school was over Sakura went home and ignored her mother who was asking how her day was. Sakura went up to her all pink room and lay on her pink bed.

"Are they", she asks out loud.

Neji P.O.V

Neji had just gotten in the compound after leaving Tenten there by herself. He was about to go into his room when a branch member had stop him.

"Neji Hiashi-sama wants you in the meeting room", they said. Neji nodded his head and spun around to go the opposite way from his room. Once he got to the meeting room he stood in front of Hiashi and the Hyuuga elders.

"Neji what did you learn from her", Hiashi asks. Neji mentally sighed.

"My apologies Hiashi-sama but when I was following her she ran into the woods ad made a water clone of herself tricking me to think it was the real her while she headed off to school", Neji said.

That caught them by surprise and Neji knew why. He is the Hyuuga prodigy and he got tricked by the Hyuuga failure.

"When did you know it was a fake", Hiashi asks.

"I didn't know until the end", Neji said with a frown.

"Tell us everything", Hiashi ordered.

"Hai Hiashi-sama", Neji said. 'When I left the compound I turned my Byakugan on to find Hinata when I did I cut it off and headed towards her. I stop a few feet away from her and hid as she started walking I followed her. She continued to walk making no movement that she knew I was there. She then headed towards the forest. Once she went inside she broke off into a run and I had trouble following her. When I did catch up she was in a clearing sitting by a river. She started playing an instrument but I couldn't get a good look at it. After a while she turned around like she was going to move but didn't she then smiled this creepy smile and started laughing for no reason. When she had finally calmed down she disappeared and a puddle of water was in her place", Neji told them.

"I see of that is all you can go to your room now", Hiashi said. Neji had nodded his head and left the room.

Hiashi P.O.V

Ever since Neji had told him that Hinata was back he was nervous. Did that mean Ryoko was back as well was she coming here? After Neji told him how Hinata put the fast one on him he came to the conclusion that someone had trained her and she didn't come back because she was frightened.

"It is clear that someone had trained her", Hiashi voiced.

The other nodded in agreement.

"We should put the seal on her", one of the elder shouted out. The others except for Hiashi nodded at this.

"We can't because she is also part of Ryoko clan if they war to find out then it would cause a war between the clan that the village could get involved in too" Hiashi said.

One of the elders scoffed.

"Hiashi no offense but Ryoko never mentioned her family leaving her to be an orphan and we had wounded before she left it would only be a miracle if she were to survive. And if she did survive then she would have came for that child before now", the elder said.

'He's right this is Ryoko we're talking about if she was still alive she would have came back for Hinata by now', Hiashi thought.

"Okay we will place the seal on her but make sure no one knows about this", Hiashi said.

The elders all smiled and nodded their heads.

Hinata P.O.V

Hinata woke up and got ready for school. She was about to go down the stairs when she saw Haru sitting outside her door.

"What Haru", Hinata asks with a smile on her face.

"Um…Nata wanted me to…tell you that…she went into the village….to look…around and talk to… the local animals", Haru said.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Okay", Hinata said and went down the stairs with Haru behind her. Hinata was opened the door to leave Kurenai house when she bumped into an ANBU.

"Hokage-sama wants to see you", the ANBU said then disappeared. Hinata looked back at Haru.

"Come on Haru we're going to visit Sarutobi", she said. They both headed to the Hokage tower. Once inside they went to the Hokage office.

"Hinata is the others with you", Sarutobi asks.

Hinata was about to say just Haru when Nata appeared out of thin air. Hinata gave Nata a look when she mouthed Dog.

"Yes they both are here, what is this about", Hinata asks with her creepy smile on her face.

The Hokage shook his head.

"Well you see your mother sent us a letter saying they would be here at the end of the week", Sarutobi said.

The creepy smile on Hinata face turned to one of excitement.

"Alright Ryoko and the others are coming", Hinata shouted.

"She also said that you had better kept up with _that_ training because she' going to make you take a test on it", Sarutobi said.

Hinata face paled along with Nata, Haru on the other hand only widened her eyes.

"", Hinata and Nata shouted.

Sarutobi raised a brow.

"What type of training is she talking about", he asks yet it was drowned out in the sound of Hinata and Nata yelling.

Haru sighed.

"Today is Monday… Ryoko is going to be here…next Monday", Haru whispered. She then giggled to herself.

"This going to be fun", she said then watch Hinata and Nata make a fool of them self.

* * *

Me: another good chapter

Haru: can't wait until…ZZZZZZZzzzz

Nata: as Haru was going to say can't to see Ryoko and the others.

Me: Question no next chapter will not be a time skip.

Hinata: Review please.

Nata: yah review or we will make Hinata smile her creepy smile at you until you do.


	7. Chapter 7

Me: Chapter seven is done.

Naruto: About time.

Hinata: Hi everybody.

Akane: Hope you guys like this chapter as much as you like the others.

Haru: Um… Hi

Me: Well I don't own Naruto or any characters in the manga just my OCs.

* * *

Chapter 7

"Guys", Sarutobi said as he tried to calm Hinata down since she was the only person he could see. The girl was still shouting 'no' and it had already been four hours. Sarutobi sighed again for the umpteenth time since Hinata had entered his office.

'Things could be worse', thought the old man, 'Naruto could be here with her'. Ridding his head of such scary thoughts Sarutobi took a puff out of his pipe.

"Hinata", Sarutobi tried again.

"", Hinata yelled along with Nata yet only Hinata could be seen.

"Hinata", Sarutobi shouted. Hinata stopped yelling and stared at the aging man for a minute before breaking out in her famous creepy smile.

"You didn't have to yell Sarutobi I'm not going deaf or anything", she said. Nata at that time stopped shouting and opted to laugh at the situation while Haru shook her head.

"Did…you…guys actually…study or…something how come…you stopped yelling", the not totally here girl said purposely, knowing what the other would do.

Hinata and Nata shared a looked with each other. They then looked at Haru before facing each other again.

"", Hinata and Nata shouted again.

Sarutobi sighed.

This was exactly what was going on in the four hours they been here. Hinata and Nata, he guess was the other one shouting because from the description Hinata gave him of Haru he couldn't see Haru shouting out, will continue to shout the word 'No' until he himself shout at them. They would stop shouting and stare at him for a minute if two before Hinata smiles her very creepy smile and reprimand him for shouting at them. Haru, he guessed, would say something that got them to shout again.

'And I have a very good suspicion it has to do with whatever training Ryoko was talking about' the old man thought then picked up the letter he received that was by the woman.

_Dear Sarutobi _

_I would give this to Hinata-chan herself but I have a funny suspicion that Hiashi knows that Hinata is back in the village so I gave it to you (Smiley face) anyway I want you to tell Hinata that we have everything settled and that we would be there Monday of next week. Also I want you to inform Hinata that she should still be studying _That_ training because I will have to test her on her knowledge she should now a lot of it by now (Evil face) anyway Sarutobi I'll see you when I see you and so would the others in the clan…also let nothing happened to Hinata I'm pretty sure they think I'm dead…that's only because I know how to disappear from the face of the earth._

_The best of the best,_

_Ryoko_

_Ps the others said…Hi (Laugh evilly then starts coughing)._

Yes she actually wrote what she was doing. Sarutobi sighed.

'Where did this woman get her parenting license, is she even allowed to parent Hinata', the old man asks himself. He then focused back on Hinata, who was still yelling at the top of her lungs. He sighed. He has best to stop her before he goes deaf.

Hinata who had finally got the reaction she wanted from Sarutobi stopped yelling but still had her mouth opened like she was. She laughed mentally while Nata laughed out loud and Haru giggled at Sarutobi.

Sarutobi was staring at Hinata, listening to her yell and was about to stop her when he thought about going deaf and sure enough he was deaf. The girl was still yelling yet he couldn't hear her.

'Damn you Murphy's Law damn you', the old man thought as he started messing with his ears. He seriously couldn't have gone deaf could he?

He still couldn't hear anything so he did the only thing a man of his age and statues should do if they were in his position. He panicked.

"Hinata go get the doctor and tell them I have gone deaf", the old man shouted since he still thought Hinata was yelling.

Hinata stopped yelling and stared at the old man. She then started to mouth things to him just for the hell of it.

The doctor why do you need the doctor you're not deaf your ears are just clogged up you should really clean them out or you'll miss all the important things people have to say, she mouthed to the poor old man.

Sarutobi stared at Hinata in shocked. Was the girl right was he really not deaf. He decided to test her theory and started to clean out his ears.

"Okay then says something.

Um well the sky is purple the grass is purple the trees are purple the couch is purple the cat is purple, Hinata mouthed to him.

Sarutobi shook his head he was deaf. His career as the Hokage was over. His thoughts then turned to Naruto. The boy will have an even worse childhood then he has now.

Hinata saw Sarutobi become tense and shook her head. On the inside she was secretly enjoying this.

Sarutobi you look tense let me go and get you some tea to relax before you go to the hospital okay, the lavender eyed girl mouthed to the old man.

Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Yeah that sounds like a good idea", Sarutobi said and put his elbow on his desk as he put his head on his hand.

Hinata nodded her head and left the Hokage office. She went down to the kitchen and poured some tea into a cup. When she got it to a respectable height she stopped pouring the tea and took a bottle out of her jacket pocket. She put some of the contents that were in the bottle in the cup then put the bottle back in her pocket. She stirred the cup of tea with her own content in it so they wouldn't be able to tell she tampered with the tea.

Once she was done she made her way back to Sarutobi slowly as she made sure the tea didn't spill. When she had reached Sarutobi door she opened it then closed it back. She then went up to the desk and handed the tea to Sarutobi. Sarutobi took the tea and drunk it all before handing the cup back to Hinata. Hinata was mouthing something to the old man but he couldn't make out what because everything was a blur.

Before he knew it he was sleeping a dreamless sleep.

Hinata smiled at her handiwork and chuckled quietly as she slipped out of the room to dispose of the cup. She quickly disposed of the cup and went back into the office where she waited for sings that showed Sarutobi awakenings. While she waited she looked around the office until she found what she needed. With a frown on her face the girl started reading.

Three long hours later, the frown was still on Hinata face along with a very notable blush that covered her whole face. She looked up at Sarutobi who was about to awake. She put the thing she was reading back and stood where she was standing in the beginning before she started messing with Sarutobi. Once she was there she started shouting no again.

Sarutobi opened his eyes to see Hinata still in his office and still shouting no when he realized that he could hear again.

"Hinata I can hear", the old man exclaimed.

Hinata stopped shouting and stared at Sarutobi with a confused look on her face.

"What are you talking about you never stopped hearing", She said.

Sarutobi stared at Hinata.

"Yes I did you were constantly shouting and when I was about to tell you to stop I suddenly went deaf you made me tea, I closed my eyes, and when I opened them I could hear you again", Sarutobi said.

Hinata shook her head.

"Sarutobi I never left this room plus there's no tea cup here so how could I have made you some tea sounds like you went asleep during my breakdown but hey it's to be expected now was there anything else you need to tell me", Hinata said and ended with her all to famous creepy smile.

Sarutobi stared at the girl for a moment before shaking his head. For some reason he doesn't trust what she said. But since he had no evidence he couldn't do anything about it.

Nata was laughing. She thought the whole thing was funny. After the girl was done laughing she shook her head to rid herself of anymore thoughts that could send her into a laughing frenzy again and walked over to Hinata.

"Well Hinata it's been fun and all but I have to go back to where I was before I came here", Nata told her. Hinata nodded her head and watched as the animal talker disappeared. Hinata then focused in on what Sarutobi was saying.

"Um well it seems your mother wants you to be careful of the Hyuugas", Sarutobi said, "She's afraid they might do something". Hinata nodded her head.

"Don't worry, I already thought about what I was going to-I mean I already knew that I was to avoid the Hyuugas at all cost", Hinata said knowing that Sarutobi caught her slip up.

Sarutobi nodded his head.

"Just be safe", the old man said.

"Don't worry I'm always safe…except maybe when I'm with Ryoko then we leave it all up to chance but other than that you don't have to worry", Hinata said while grinning creepily.

Sarutobi shook his head.

"Like mother like daughter", he whispered under his breath, "Okay then Hinata you can go home now the academy has already let out", Sarutobi told her.

Hinata nodded her head then the Hokage tower. When she was a few feet away she took out a small camera she had. She played the video of what just happened a few minutes ago in the Hokage offices then cut it off.

"You're…so evil…Hinata-chan", Haru said as she stared at the girl. Hinata looked back at Haru and smiled.

"Oh Haru your so nice", Hinata whispered to her friend. Haru shook her head. Hinata smiled as she walked back to Kurenai house.

As she was walking she felt someone following her. Hinata sighed and continued on her way. Once Hinata made it to Kurenai house she went inside and closed the door with her smile etched on her face.

She went over to her room and waited.

It didn't take long for whoever was following her to come into her room. Hinata gave them a quick once over and came to a conclusion.

The Hyuuga has finally made their move.

Naruto POV

Naruto listened to Iruka all day and took down notes not just for him but fir Hinata also. He looked around the room to watch what everybody was doing.

He was that bored.

He looked over to Kiba to see him in the same state as him.

He then leaned towards the dog boy.

"Hey", he whispered to him.

"What", Kiba whispered back.

"Let's leave", he said. Kiba looked back at Iruka who was droning on about anything and everything then back at Naruto.

He nodded his head.

"Yeah come one", Kiba said and both him and Naruto stealthily made their way out of the room. They continued until they were out of the academy.

"So what are we going to do", Kiba asks with a raise brow. Naruto turned to him and gave him a smirk while he went over to a bush and took out some paint cans. Kiba then broke out into a smirk.

"So which store are we going to visit", he asks. Naruto handed Kiba one of the paint cans while he keep the other one.

"The grocery store by the ramen shop", he said. Kiba nodded his head and they took off.

Sakura POV.

Sakura woke up to her mother entering her room. She sat up on her bed while her mother sat on it.

"Yes mother", Sakura said as she raised a brow at her mother.

"When you came home yesterday you look upset and then you didn't come down to eat is everything alright", her mother asks.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Yeah everything is fine I just had to study some more you know", Sakura lied, "We had a knew student not that long ago and she's pretty smart and if I want to stay on top I can't let her beat me", she added.

Sakura mother nodded her head.

"Okay dear but remember you still need to eat to keep your energy up or you'll lose in the taijutsu part", her mother told her.

Sakura nodded her head.

"Okay mom well I have to get dressed now…" Sakura said trailing off as she looked over to the door then to her mom.

"Oh", her mother exclaimed as she realized what Sakura was talking about, "Okay then I'll leave you to change", she added and left the room closing the door.

Sakura got out of her bed and pulled out the clothes she was going to wear then left her room also to go to her bathroom. Once she was done washing up she raped a towel around her and went back to her room where she put on some lotion and her clothes. When she was done dressing she went down the stairs where her parents were in the kitchen. She fix herself some cereal and when she was done eating she left the house to go to school.

Once at school she went up to her friends and started talking with them when someone came up o her.

"Hey Sakura", an older girl said while the girl friends started sniggering, "I heard what happened yesterday", she said and her friends started laughing.

"What are you talking about", Sakura asks.

"Oh you don't remember", the girl said faking surprise, "You know what happened yesterday when that knew girl talked about you", she said, "You pink haired ugly girl… you know that was a funny song and even more hilarious that the stuff was true", the girl said.

The other girls started laughing and even the one Sakura was talking to was laughing too. Sakura ducked her head down out of angry or sadness she didn't know.

"Flat chest, I say right now stop trying to go after Sasuke he would never go for an ugly girl like you", the girl said then left with her friends following behind her.

"Well Sakura we have to go now the bells about to ring", one of her friends said and the all left. Sakura nodded her head and went to her classroom.

Once inside the room she looked for Hinata but couldn't find her. Once the bell rang she gave up and sat at her seat.

'I'll see her tomorrow', Sakura thought and started taking notes and answering any question she knew the answer to.

Hinata POV

Hinata waited and waited and…waited for the Hyuuga to make his or her move …yet it never came.

"For god sake, do something already you damn bitch", Hinata screamed and the man…or woman.

"Why you ill manner kid don't treat your elder like that", the person screamed.

'Ah ha so it was a woman…or a every high toned man", Hinata thought.

"So what does Hiashi want with me anyway couldn't have just sent a letter instead", the lavender eyed girl asks.

The Hyuuga woman scoffed.

"Like I'll tell you what Hiashi wants not shut the hell up and come quietly", the woman said.

Hinata stared at her with a raised brow.

"Oh yeah I'll just follow a complete stranger to the Hyuuga compound…you know you really need to think about what you say before you say them", Hinata said in a dismissive and sarcastic tone. "Now… be gone you evil demon for I have work to do", she added comically. The Hyuuga woman got mad and rushed at Hinata who doge out of the way.

The woman ran into the wall with a loud bang.

"You do know that this room isn't big enough for you to be running around in it don't you", Hinata asks.

"Shut up", the woman said and got back up.

Hinata shook her head.

"Toro, Toro", Hinata said as she waved her hand like she had a red flag in it. The woman who didn't catch on quick enough ran at Hinata again only this time she was slower. Hinata dogged yet again and the woman hit the bed.

Hinata not wanting to sit around and wait for the finely left her room while closing the door on the way out.

"What was the purpose of closing the door", Akane asks once she came back. Hinata looked over at the girl and smiled while she shrugged her shoulder.

"To slow her down", the girl questioned more than stated. The other two shook their heads and followed Hinata down the stairs.

Hinata made it to the living room just in time to hide behind a couch when the Hyuuga woman came down the stairs.

"What are you a little kid playing hide and go seek", the woman said.

"The last time I check I was still a kid", Hinata shouted out a smile hidden in her voice once she saw the time.

"Then you should know that to stay hidden you shouldn't talk", the woman said back with a smirk on her face as she walked over to Hinata.

The woman was about to look behind the couch when the front door opened.

"Hinata where are you", Kurenai voice entered the apartment. The Hyuuga woman formed a quick set of seals and shunshin out of the apartment.

"Hinata where are you", Kurenai asks again as she entered the living room. She looked around and was about to leave when Hinata came out of her hiding place with her signature smile on her face.

"What were you doing back there", Kurenai asks. Hinata shook her head.

"I was looking for something but it wasn't back here", Hinata lied expertly. Kurenai nodded her head yet...

'I can't help but have a feeling that she did something', kurenai thought.

"Okay then… what do you want for dinner", Kurenai asks.

"Let's go out to eat", Hinata said. Kurenai nodded her head.

"Okay then let me go call Anko she wanted to go to this restaurant that just opened", the red eyed woman said and Hinata nodded her head. Kurenai then left the room and went over to the phone.

Hinata walked up the stairs to go to her temporary room with a smile on her face that only grew bigger as she got closer to her room.

"Looks like they're making a move", she thought out loud then chuckled a little. "Day one over… wonder how day two is going to be".

'I wonder what they would do once Mother and her clan enter the village', Hinata thought as she entered her room. closing the door that drowned out her laughter.

* * *

Me: another excellent chapter complete. Ah yes the Hyuugas made their move on Hinata…only Hinata had Kurenai to scare the woman away.

Hinata: *Laughter* Sarutobi thought he went deaf…

Haru: You…have a…twisted sense…of humor Hinata-chan.

Akane: *Shouts* what about you. You kept remind us that we didn't study for _that _*Shudder*.

Haru: *Shrugged shoulders and look up at sky* Sheena…What happened to…your roof.

Me: *Looks up* Hm *Whisper* you don't see that everyday… *Looks at Haru* were camping?

Naruto: you do know tht came out as a question right?

Me: what are you talking about Naruto *Hits him on head*. Now then down to business *Clear throat* I would like for you guys to review since you can't help but love this story.

Naruto: Yeah everybody review and I'll share my ramen with you *Leans closer to the camera* just to let you know I don't share my ramen with just anybody.

Me: well there you have it.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Naruto and Kiba POV

Naruto and Kiba made it to the store and went inside using the back entrance. Kiba sniffed around and concluded that the shop was closed for now. They both then admittedly got to work. Kiba started on the front while Naruto got the back of the store together. When they both had finished they made their way out without setting of their prank. When they were out of the store they made their way back to the academy. Once there they slipped back into the room. They high-fived each other and turned around only to see Iruka in his big head form.

"NARUTO, KIBA DETENTION", he yelled at them then went back to teaching.

The ducked their head with an embarrass blush on their face. Naruto rubbed the back of his head while Kiba scratched the side of his face. They started listening to what Iruka said after a while. When the bell ranged they raced out of the school building and towards the store they messed up. They saw the woman enter open the door to her store only to hear a loud popping sound. The woman screamed as balloons filled with paint started shooting out of everywhere hitting all her and all the items she had in the store. When she finally stops screaming and the sound of popping stop the woman left her store covered all the color of the rainbow.

Both Kiba and Naruto busted out laughing drawing attention to everybody in the nearby area. Once the people in the area saw them they glared at the two boys.

"Get them", they all shouted and started running after the two boys. Both Naruto and Kiba looked at each other before running for their life. They ran all the way to Kiba house and hid in his room.

Knock, knock, knock, "Kiba open this door now", Hana shouted as she tried to enter her brother room, "Mother wants you and Naruto to come here", she said with one last bang on the door then left. Both boys came out of their hiding space and looked at each other.

"Shit/damn", they swore at the same time.

"KIBA NARUTO GET DOWN HERE NOW", Kiba mother Tsume shouted. Both the boys ran out the room and down the stairs to face the Inuzuka head.

"Yes mother/Tsume", Naruto and Kiba ask at the same time.

"What this I hear about you guys pranking the woman who owns a store buy filling balloons with paint and once she opens the door they start shooting off everywhere", Tsume ask. Kiba scratch the side of his face with his index finger while Naruto rubbed the back of her head.

"Well He-he", Kiba started.

"Because that's what we did", Naruto finished. Tsume sighed.

"What did I tell you guys about your pranks", she asks.

"That if we want to prank somebody that we have to tell you first so you can come up with a suitable lie", Kiba answered. Tsume nodded her head.

"That's right and since you guys didn't do that I couldn't lie for you therefore you Kiba will have no video games until I say so and you Naruto will have no more Ramen until I say so", she told them.

Sounds of loud screaming were heard all throughout Konoha and many miles away from it as well.

(Miles away from Konoha on the road somewhere)

"Ohhh", a very excided person said.

"What got you so excited Ryoko", Ryo ask her original.

"My funny punishment level is going off the chart for some reason", the crazy woman replied with a smile, "I can't wait to get to Konoha now". Ryo shook her head and they continued walking with the other members of the clan not that far behind.

(Back at Konoha)

Hinata POV

After Hinata, Kurenai, and Anko left the restaurant they were at with no casualties they went to the local bakery shop that was closest to them. Once inside they waited in a very long line to get what they came for.

"So what are you guys getting", Kurenai ask as she looked over the menu. Both Hinata and Anko thought on that.

"I'll get some dango", Anko replied with a teeth showing smile.

"I want cinnamon rolls", Hinata replied with the same smile. Kurenai nodded. When it was finally their turn she ordered four dango and tow cinnamon rolls. She gave two of the dangos to Anko while she kept two for herself and Hinata got the cinnamon. They left the bakery shop and headed to the park.

"So what are we going to do now", Hinata ask them as she finished her last cinnamon roll.

"We could go train", Anko answered with the stick her dango came with, in her mouth.

"Sure", Kurenai replied.

"Hey", Hinata started with her smile on her face,"Why don't we train in stealth". Anko adopted a similar smile on her face only it was more sadist then Hinata's and nodded her head.

"No", Kurenai said quickly.

"Come one Nai-chan live a little", Anko whined. Kurenai shook her head.

"I will not be a part of whatever you guys little plan is", she answered. Hinata smiled and nodded her head.

"Okay then", she said and grabbed Anko wrist as she started pulling the purple head woman away from the red eyed woman, "I'll see you when I get home", Hinata told the woman then stalked off while dragging Anko with her. Once they reached the park she stopped and let go of Anko.

"So what are we going to do", Anko ask.

"Hm", Hinata started, "That's a very good question Anko, and how would you answer it". Anko stared at the lavender eyed girl with narrowed eyes.

"I Guess we could", she started then whispered the rest of it in the bluish black hair girl ear. Hinata smile grew wider as she listen to her purple hair friends ideas.

"Ah Anko I like how you think", Hinata said, "That would be a real test of stealth". Anko nodded her head as she smiled.

"Okay but it will have to be tomorrow night that's when we will begin operation pink Hyuuga", Anko shouted in a whisper. Hinata nodded her head and said goodbye to Anko. Anko nodded her head and they both went home.

"You're not doing your little stealth training today", Kurenai ask once Hinata came into the apartment. Hinata made her way to where Kurenai was before answering.

"We thought it would be better to do it tomorrow night", she answered and got her something to drink.

"I see and what is it that you're going to do", the red eyed female asks. Hinata opened the water bottle and took a gulp before she answered her friend.

"Ah", she breathed out when she was done swallowing, "Well Kurenai your just going to have to wait until you see the outcome", Hinata replied then left to go to her room.

Once in her room she went and studied in the textbooks for some time until she got bored. Sighing she made a mental connection with Haru and Nata then told them to come here. Both Alter egos showed up at the same time and ask what Hinata wanted.

"I'm bored", Hinata replied.

"And…that has to…do with us…how", Haru ask as she lay down on the bed.

"Well I was thinking you guys can stop me from being bored", Hinata said and flashed them a smile. They both sighed.

"And what do you think we could do that would stop you from being bored", Nata questioned with a raised brow.

"Well", Hinata started and her face broke out into a smile, "I was thinking that you guys could come up stuff for us to do tomorrow to confuse the hell out of people", she finished.

The others nodded their head.

"You can always pretend that you have multiple personalities", Nata said.

"But…can't we be consider multiple personalities", Haru ask Nata. Nata shrugged her shoulder.

"Who really cares", she said, "Nobody but Kurenai, Naruto and Sarutobi really knows that Hinata over here as Alter egos as a kekei genkai", she went on; "To everybody else she would be consider crazy".

Haru nodded her head slowly.

"Okay…I guess...we could…do that", she said, "We could always bring our I-pod to school and sing crazy song to people", she finished. Both Nata and Hinata stared at her.

"What", she questioned.

"You said the last part without stopping", Nata explained.

"This cause of a celebration, cinnamon rolls on me", Hinata exclaimed and stood up but Nata pushed her down.

"You already had two of those things Hinata don't you think that's enough", she said. Hinata shook her head.

"Nope now let me go so I could get my cinnamon rolls", the lavender eyed girl whined as she struggled to get free, "Nata please". Nata let her go and Hinata ran out the room.

"We're going to have to do something about this", she sighed as she looked over to Haru.

Haru nodded her head.

"I have an idea", she said without stopping her sentences, "But it will have to be some other day…because…I'm tried", she finished then disappeared. Nata shook her head and did the same.

Hinata ran down the stairs and was about to leave the house when Kurenai stopped her.

"Where are you going", the red eyes woman ask.

"To the bakery shop", Hinata replied with a smile.

"And why are you going there", Kurenai questioned.

"To get some cinnamon rolls", Hinata answered with a toothy smile.

Kurenai sighed.

"Hinata you just ate two of those things", she said.

"Ah but cinnamon rolls are the gods food we should thank them by eating it", Hinata whined. Kurenai shook her head.

"You sound like Naruto", she muttered. Hinata raised a brow but smiled none the less.

"Well um…I'll be going now", she said then ran out the house.

Naruto POV

Once the tears stop coming down both Naruto and Kiba face they decided to go out and get something to eat. As they turned the corner they bumped into somebody and all three of them fell to the ground. Looking up they realized that they ran into Hinata.

"Hinata", they both shouted.

"I didn't do it", the girl shouted back. Both Kiba and Naruto raised an eyebrow.

"What didn't you do Hinata", Kiba ask with a smirk. Hinata opened her eyes and saw who she bumped into.

"Oh it's just you guys", she said then smiled.

"Where are you going this late", Naruto ask.

"Well I was headed towards the bakery shop but something happened along the way and I had to run away from some certain people", she explained.

"What happened", Kiba ask.

"Well", Hinata started.

Flashback

"_Well um…I'll be going now", Hinata said then ran out of the house. Once she was a few feet away from Kurenai house she slowed into a fast walk and made her way to the bakery shop. As she walked she came across a man wearing a mask over the bottom half of his face and his Konoha headband was covering one of his eyes. He was giggling uncontrollably._

"_Hey mister, are you okay", Hinata ask him once she was by him, "It looks like you were having a seizure". The man looked up at her with a lazy expression on his face._

"_Oh", he said then his one seeable eye went into a U, "I sorry but I'm not having a seizure I was just laughing at this book I'm reading it is very good", he finished. _

"_Oh is it", Hinata said with her smile on her face, "What's the title". The man opened his eyes and raised a brow at the girl smile._

"_It's called Ichi, Ichi paradise", he said his eyes now closed making that weird U shape again. Since his eyes were closed he didn't see the flash of anger that entered Hinata eyes when she heard that name._

"_Oh is that so", she asks hiding the anger that was trying to seep into her words._

_The man nodded his head._

"_Yep it's the best book out there", he answered his eye still closed._

_Hinata yanked the book out of his hand and took off running while shouting._

"_You shouldn't be reading something like this it isn't good for the mind"._

_The man opened his eyes when the book was taken and a tear was threatening to come out._

"_My book", he shouted at Hinata as he stood up and chased after girl, "Don't do anything rash with my book"._

Flash back end.

"Nothing really happened I just wanted to say that", Hinata told them. They nodded their head but a suspicious look was still in their eyes.

"…Anyway let's go to this bakery shop you as talking about", Kiba said. Hinata nodded her head.

"Okay then lets", she agreed and took them to the shop. Once they got what they wanted they both took Hinata home.

"Hinata you really shouldn't be going around the village at night", Kurenai said when she opened the door, "Oh hey Naruto, Kiba".

"Hey Kurenai", they greeted.

"Bye guy", Hinata said then entered the house. Kurenai said the same thing then closed the door on them. Naruto and Kiba then made their way back to Kiba's house.

"Hey we should have ask Hinata why she wasn't at school today", Kiba said.

"Yeah well we will just have to ask her tomorrow", Naruto told him. There was a knock at the door then Hana came in.

"Mom said that she wants the lights out and for you guys to go to be", Hana told them then closed the door. Kiba and Naruto shared a look before shrugging there shoulder.

Hinata POV

"Hey Hinata what's with the book", Haru ask once she saw the orange cover from the Ichi paradise book. Hinata grimaced.

"Ugh I saw a man with silver hair reading it and I couldn't help but take it", Hinata replied. Haru giggled and Nata grimaced.

"You know Haru I'm beginning to think that you're a", Nata wasn't able to finished that sentence because Haru put a hand over her mouth.

"It would be wise not to finish that sentence Na-chan", Haru whispered in her ear in a look of pure evil crossed her face.

"Uh…sure", Nata replied. Haru nodded her head then went back to lying down on the bed.

"So…Hinata did…you finish…your training", Haru ask her voice and actions already back to normal. It took Hinata a while to realize what Haru was asking her. When she did realize it she fainted.

"Nata you…should put…Hinata in the bed…since I'm…going to sleep", Haru said then disappeared. Nata not wanting to get on the crazy girl nerves did just as she said.

'I need therapy for I'm the only sane one and that's just not right', Nata thought as she did what Haru ordered her to do.

* * *

Me: Yeah what do you guys think?

Hinata: oh the horror the horror of training what was mother thinking?

Nata: How come I have to be the responsible on.

Haru: ZZzzz

Naruto: Ramen why my Ramen.

Kiba: Not the video games I need my video games.

Anko: Can't wait for operation pink Hyuuga

Me: Ah yes Anko and Hinata prank tune in for next time to see it also somebody that was mentioned from the earlier chapters might be showing up. Just who is the person? Will he be showing up? I still haven't decided yet but I am leaning on a yes rather than no

Hinata: Review please or we will have Haru whisper threats in your ear…and believe Nata when she tell you that having somebody like Haru whisper threats in your ear is scary.

Nata: Especially if you knew what she's training to be?

Hinata: Which leaves us to another question what is Haru, Hinata, and Nata fighting style?

Everybody: Review please.


	9. Chapter 9

Me: Hehe *laugh nervously* I have something funny to tell you guys and well after a while you're going to get a real kick out of it.

Naruto: What is it?

Me: Well before I even tell you that just let me tell you that I decided not to put the person in the story yet well because this chapter really just kind of made itself you know…

Naruto: No I don't know now tell us Sheena

Me: Well it's a very funny experience and when it was happening I totally forgot about the Pink Hyuuga operation so um yeah its not going to be in this chapter it will be in the other one but on the chance it's not then believe me when I tell you that it would be in the one after that…see funny.

Naruto: That wasn't funny.

Me: Oh but it was just not the Haha funny everybody seems to associate with the word funny. Anyway I don't own Naruto or any characters in the Manage and or slash the Anime. So on with the show.

* * *

Chapter 9

"Wake up Hinata-chan", Nata and Haru shouted as they jumped on the bed. Hinata opened her eyes and frowned at the two.

"Ah why did you guys do that I was having a nice dream about cinnamon rolls", she whined. They shook her head and pushed her out the room so she could wash up.

"So when are you planning to fix Hinata addiction to cinnamon rolls", Nata ask Haru. Haru shook her head.

"We could work on it now…if you want", she replied. Nata nodded her head and they both disappeared. Once Hinata was done dressing up she went down stairs and started breakfast. When she was done she set up the table and started eating. Kurenai came done just when Hinata finished eating and fixed her own plate.

"What's this Hinata", the red eye female ask the girl.

"Oh", Hinata exclaimed and turned around to look at her friend, "I got that recipe from mother's room…I think she said it was French toast or something and the rest is just rice", she finished with a smile. "Well I've been here long enough I better take my ass to school", the lavender haired girl said with a smile as she made her way to the door.

"Hinata language" Kurenai shouted after her.

"Ha ha Anko said you would say that", Hinata replied then left the house.

Once she made it out she took out her I-pod and put a pair of headphones in her ear. She turned the thing on and hummed to the song as she made her way to school. When she was one the academy grounds she went over to the table where the other was sitting. She greeted them with a smile and they greeted her back. Hinata brought out her I-pod and tuned to a different song knowing that somebody was going to ask what she was listening to.

"Hey Hinata what that your listening to", Kiba ask. Hinata shot him a smile.

'And they take the bait', she thought laughing on the inside but on the outside she was perfectly fine. Well as fine as Hinata would ever be.

"Um…why don't you see for yourself", she said and put the earphones in his ear.

**Some seconds later**

"Oh my god Hinata what is this crap", Kiba shouted as he tried to get the earphones out yet Hinata held them in his ear.

"Just keep listening to it", Hinata said while she laughed.

**Some more seconds later**

"Hinata get this shit out of my ear", Kiba screamed. Hinata sighed and removed her hands.

"Aw you're no fun", she said with a pout. Kiba had a look of pure disbelief on his face as he stared at the girl.

"It was two guys singing that", he whispered out, "My ears are scared for life". Hinata smiled.

"You should have listened to the rest of it", she said and sat down. Kiba shook his head.

"What was (Munch) the song about (Munch)", Choji ask. Hinata opened her mouth.

"Well", she started yet Kiba put a hand over her mouth.

"It's better if you don't know", he said. Hinata shrugged her shoulder when an idea hit her.

"You guys I have an idea", she sang then whispered her idea to them. They nodded their head but all of them except for Kiba had a confused look on their face.

"But what's the song about", Naruto ask. Hinata smiled but was staring off into space.

"That my dear friend is a secrets", she said and the bell rang.

"Come one before we're late", Shikamaru said. They all got up and went inside the building.

Hiashi POV

"I'm sorry Hiashi-sama Elders-sama I wasn't able to get Hinata the woman she was staying with came home earlier than expected", the branch member told Hiashi and the Elders.

All of them nodded their head.

"That is alright this was just a test drive to see how things would work", Hiashi started, "Now that we know more information about this situation we can now proceed with cautions. Now tell us what happened."

The branch member told them about how when she was following the girl that Hinata knew she was being followed. She then went on to tell them what happened when she did make herself known to the girl and that the woman she was staying with was a jounin ninja.

"I see", Hiashi started, "You are dismissed".

The branch member bowed then left the meeting room. Hiashi turned to face the elders.

"I have a plan but it won't be put in motion until Sunday" he said then told them has planes.

BACK WITH HINATA – LUNCH TIME

"Okay you guys got everything ready", Hinata spoke through a walkie talkie to the others.

"Yes", Choji answered.

"Of course", Kiba answered.

"Yep", Naruto answered

"Man this is such a drag but yeah I have everything on my part", Shikamaru said. Hinata smiled though they couldn't see it.

"Okay then when I say the word everybody go alright", Hinata said.

"Yeah but what's the word", Shikamaru sighed out.

"Oh you'll know when I say it", she said in a deeper voice to add to the suspense. Hinata walked around the schoolyard humming a song for no apparent reason as she waited for the object of their conversation to come into view. Hinata greeted a few people as she looked towards the door. Right then the object of the conversation left the building and entered the schoolyard.

"Okay everybody…GO", Hinata shouted into the walkie talkie.

Four shadows came out of nowhere and grabbed the object of their discussions when he wasn't focusing at the moment. They then ran away quickly so nobody can see them. Once they were out of sight range from everybody in the yard they stopped running and dropped the object on his ass.

"Okay chicken-ass from the confused look on your face I can see you want to know what's going on", Hinata said. You could hear a smile in her voice. They meaning Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Choji were all wearing masks. Hinata had a cat mask on and the cat was smiling a Chester cat smile as the eyes were closed. A true The-cat-that-ate-the-canary, look on its face. Naruto had an owl with very large wide eyes and its mouth was opened forming a large O shape. Talk about a true surprise face that mask was. Kiba well Kiba was wearing a clown mask. But not just any clown mask. The clown had all the coloring a clown has own but this clown has a big shit eating grin on its face and if you were to turn the mask upside down it would then be turned into a frown. A very freaky two face mask if you had anything to judge it by. Well Choji…he has a…well Choji has a bag of chips for a mask…and well…it is very original. So original in fact that nobody will ever do it again, (If the others have anything to do say about it). Last but never least Shikamaru mask is…the most boring mask ever. You can just tell it was made by somebody lazy. It was an all black mask and he would never wear it again if the others have anything do with it. The object of the group conversation stared at them with disbelief in his onyx eyes as he took in each and every one of their masks. Because of the masks he didn't know who the people were.

"What is this", he shouted at them, "Did you guys just escape from the loony bin or something, untie me right now".

Hinata shook her head as she stalked closer to the boy. When she was a few feet away from him she jumped forward and landed right in front of him with her face right in front of his. If you needed to be told the jump shock the boy and being so close to Hinata mask made him jump back a little.

"We can't do that for you see we got you just where we want you Sasuke Uchiha", Hinata told him in a deep voice. On the inside she was laughing her heart out at the boy.

"The Council won't be happy with you guys once they learned you kidnap the last Uchiha", Sasuke said. Hinata put a finger on her the side of her mask and cocked her head to the side.

"Um to my knowledge there is one other Uchiha beside you", she said. Sasuke growled at her.

"Don't ever mention him near me again", he shouted at her. She shrugged her shoulder.

"Whatever and beside we didn't kidnap you", Hinata said, "We just brought you somewhere without your knowledge to the fact that we did so…that is so not kidnapping". Yep it was safe to say Hinata was crying on the inside from the pain of laughing too much and hard.

The rest just stared at her.

"Whatever Cat let's just go what we planned before something happened", Kiba said.

"Oh code name me likey", Hinata shouted while jumping up and down. They shook their heads.

"Are you guys forgetting somebody", Sasuke shouted and they all turned to look at him.

"I don't think I am, do you Clown face", Naruto ask.

"Nope and beside if you have forgot something it's probably not important", Kiba answered. They were in all honestly trying to make the Uchiha angry. They knew it, the others knew it, you knew, and the Uchiha himself knew it but that didn't stop him from exploding.

"Who the hell are you people, and why have you kidnap me", he shouted at them. Hinata sniffed.

"Y-you didn't have to y-yell at me", Hinata said in mock sadness.

"You now cat you should be an actress", Choji said.

"Why thank you Chip but know this you are not the first person who told me that and you won't be the last", Hinata said with a fake British accent. They shook their heads.

"_Any_way", Shikamaru dragged out, "Don't we have something we needed to do".

"Oh yeah", they all said as it dawn on them.

"I'm surrounded by idiots", Shikamaru sighed. They all chose to ignore that comment.

"Alright Clown Face Owl grabbed him by the arms so he won't be able to move as Blackly over here", Hinata said pointing to Shikamaru; "Along with Chip help will untie the baby boy." Everybody nodded their heads and did what they were told while Sasuke and Hinata had a nice _long_ chat.

"So how come your not doing anything", the Uchiha ask.

"What are you talking about I'm the one who came up with the plan and I'm giving out instructions to me that's doing a lot", Hinata replied angrily. No one can call the girl lazy because she wasn't, that's Haru and Shikamaru job.

"I see".

"…"

"…"

Silence

"So what's this whole plan about are you going to sell me to some enemy village", Sasuke ask.

"…", Hinata said nothing, "No that's not what we do".

"Then what do you do", Sasuke ask.

"Ah you were kinda right about the escaping from the loony bin thing", she said, her masks making things seems less serious then what she really meant. And what Hinata said was the truth just not in the way everybody else thought.

"Speak for yourself", the others shouted at her. Hinata looked up at them and they could just tell that underneath that cat mask Hinata was actually wearing a Chester cat grin on her face.

"I was", she said. And those two simple words froze everybody in a state of disbelief. You see because Hinata was telling the truth about escaping from the loony bin…just not in the way they thought she meant.

"GET BACK TO WORK", she yelled at them and they went back to doing what they were told to do.

All the talk ended there. Well the talk was long if you consider three minutes a long conversation with most of it filled with silence. When the rope was finally off Sasuke they stood him up while Naruto and Kiba were still holding on to him.

"Now then people lets the plan commence", Hinata shouted.

"I thought your plan already started when you kid nap me", Sasuke shouted at her.

"First of all it wasn't kidnap", Hinata said while she turned to face him in a mock angry way, "It was just taking you without your full permission".

"I didn't even give you half my permission to take me", Sasuke shouted.

"And second of all", Hinata paused and went over her words seeing nothing particularly wrong with the sentence she shrugged her shoulder and continued, "Second of all _taking you without your full permission _wasn't the beginning of the plan it was just getting everything we needed so the plan wouldn't be ruined or just for kicks…you can decided because I really thing the plan would be okay even if we didn't have you…then again you might try to stop us so it could be a good thing we kidnap-I mean took you without your full permission", Hinata finished talking more to herself than anybody else but she was still talking to them just to herself more.

"Crazy bitch", Sasuke muttered. Hinata hit him on the back of the head and glared at him through the mask. The mask of a cat that had a Chester cat grins on its face. Well you couldn't take her serious in that yet the aura she was admitting was just downright fighting.

"Cat", she said in a very high pitch light voice.

"What", Sasuke said.

"Clearly", she said, "I'm wearing a cat mask meaning I'm a cat and calling me a bitch which if you didn't know means female dog, is like an insult". Hinata turned back around when Sasuke didn't say anything a smile on her lips.

"Well guys let's get this show is about to begin", Hinata shouted once again excited and ready to get on with things.

"But we haven't even brought Sasuke where he needs to be yet", Naruto said while the others agreed. Hinata snapped.

"Will you guys just shut the hell up and let me end this chapter already", she shouted at them, "I've been trying to end it for some time you know before Sasuke had to go and opened his big mouth talking but that's beside the point now let me in this chapter or so help me", she huffed. The others nodded their head not wanting to be the one to be the one who needed saving from Hinata.

"Finally some peace and quiet now I could end this chapter with no distractions", she muttered to herself. Hinata took a deep breath and opened her mouth.

"Let's get this show on the road guys", she shouted excitedly while throwing her fist up in the air as she walked back towards the schoolyard where everything was set up and ready to go.

"Bipolar much", Sasuke muttered to himself.

"I heard that but I'm going to let it go because the show is already on the road and the chapters about to end", Hinata yelled back as she continued to walk. Sasuke opened his mouth to tell Hinata how crazy he thought he was when the true to Hinata words the Chapter ended.

* * *

Me: Ah yes the chapter is finally done…I was actually debating with myself if I should put the stuff about the chapter in there or not and I just decided to go with it what do you think.

Haru: Gasps I said in a monotone voice. Don't forget the questions Sheena-ZZZZZZZzzzz.

Me: Oh yeah Gasps *Much more surprise then Haru was* Hiashi came up with a plan and its going to happen on Sunday but hey that's so close to Monday and just what exactly do Hinata and co have in mind for the Uchiha boy. And what's with masks they were wearing what does that have to do with anything? And what about Haru and Nata plans to stop Hinata addiction to cinnamon rolls? And what's this about Hinata in a mental home…eh you guys don't really have to worry about that but the story as to why she was there will come up. Will Sakura ever get her chance to talk to the crazy girl and just what does Haru and Nata do all day when they don't show up.

Me: All these question and more will not and I repeat will not be answered in the next chapter so *Blow raspberry at people* review please.


	10. Chapter 10

ME: Yeah another chapter well anyway i guess you can say this is a filler chapter or whatever as I think about where i want to take this lovely little story. Anyway i hope you guys enjoy it nonetheless.

Me: and for no reason in particular I will tell you guys what happened in my English class not that long ago. well to make it simple i had to give a speech. *Clears throat* I am like the shyest/ sensitive person when having to talk in front of the class or to anyone who isn't a close through out the entire speech i was shaking and stuttering. I couldn't remember what i was going to say even though i had some not card right in front of me. It had gotten so bad that i had just stop talking and looked down at my note card even though i new what i was going to say i just couldn't get the words out and at the end i couldn't help but go over it in my mind and point out how bad it was. Well the good news is that i was able to finish the speech and i go a B on it and a A on my research. so all in all i think i did pretty good. I'm just glad its over and i don't have to think about it anymore. : )

Now for you who do know about the Poll i set up here are the results

Sakura at 6 votes

Ino at 4 votes

and for those who don't know its a poll for my upcoming story that i couldn't get out of my head until i had written it if you want to know more about it visit my Story Different me and go to the second to last chapter it has the summery and everything on the story then read the last chapter to tell learn about the poll.

Disclaimer I don't own anyone from the Naruto universe *Cry anime tears*

Me: Eh just to be on the safe side I don't own the song in this chapter got it off of YouTube , thought it was funny so i decided to use it. look it up if you want to the title is at the end of the chapter.

* * *

Chapter 10

The gang dragged Sasuke all the way to the top of the school building without getting caught. Once they made it there they stood on top of the ledge and made Sasuke do the same. He looked at all of them with anger in his eyes but he also had confusion.

"What are you guys going to do", he asks impatiently.

"Oh you remembered that little show that the Uzumaki boy and the Hyuuga girl did involving the Haruno girl", the person in the owl mask (Naruto) ask. Sasuke remembered that. Remembered it he did the stupid pink haired girl wouldn't shut her mouth and kept asking him if he thought she was ugly. He didn't say anything and just walked off. But she couldn't take a hint.

"Yeah I remembered", he said with a nod, "What are you getting at."

"Well we're going to do that only to you", the clown (Kiba) said, "And believe me when I say it going to be cool".

Once they had everything ready Shikamaru used his shadow possession jutsu to control Sasuke. He made Sasuke stand where everybody on the ground could see him. Naruto grabbed a microphone and handed it to Sasuke before picking up another one. Naruto coughed into the microphone so everybody could turn their way. Once everybody was looking they started the music. And in Sasuke voice Naruto started singing the lyrics while Shikamaru made Sasuke dance and move the microphone like he was singing.

_Barbie such a bitch _

_She really is a witch_

_I really hate her!_

_Why does Ken date her!_

Naruto sang as Shikamaru made Sasuke dance stupidly. Sasuke tried to shout so somebody could help him but when he moved his mouth to speak he found out that he could say anything. The chores started back with Sasuke stop moving to face the crowed.

_Ken is such a man!_

_I do all I can!_

_Just to do him…_

_We just want to _

_SCREW HIM_

Shikamaru had Sasuke start dancing again as he faced the crowed. When it was ready for the chores again Sasuke stopped moving and Shikamaru made him pint into the crowed of looking people with his head down like he was angry at somebody.

_She's such a bitch_

_I'm gonna to scratch_

_Her eyes out_

He made Sasuke look up and the glare the Uchiha boy had on his face helped make the image look more like he was angry at some nonexistent person. Shikamaru then made Sasuke hands go into a pry like fashion as his head looked towards the ground again.

_I have dreams about_

_Ken being inside my den_

_And we hold and we kiss_

_Like we're sweethearts_

Naruto sang as Sasuke head shot up and he looked around in alarm. The only thoughts going through his head was when will this be over and that when he finds out who did this that he will either kill them himself or have someone do it for him. Out of nowhere Hinata who was Henged as sakura jumped out so people could see her as she fawned over so nonexistent boy. Shikamaru made Sasuke point at her while Naruto started up the next verse.

_But that Barbie's a slut_

_With her cute little butt_

_And I guess Ken likes_

_Boobs made of fake parts._

"Hey", the real Sakura shouted out as she stood up glaring at them. The others just laughed at her misfortune yet again.

_And I cry…_

_Everyday…_

_Cuz' straight up that bitch is in my way_

Naruto sang ignoring Sakura shout as Shikamaru continued to make Sasuke point at the Henged Sakura.

_Barbie such a bitch _

_She really is a witch_

_I really hate her!_

_Why does Ken date her!_

Shikamaru made Sasuke stop pointing at Hinata who was Henged as Sakura and opted to make him jump up and down like he was a spoiled child whining because he didn't get what he wanted. As Naruto got ready to sing again Shikamaru stopped Sasuke from jumping up and down and opted for him to hug himself in a sad matter.

_Ken is such a man!_

_I do all I can!_

_Just to do him…_

_We just want to _

_SCREW HIM_

Shikamaru then stopped Sasuke from hugging himself and made him have his head down like he was angry. It didn't help Sasuke that he was actually glaring and shaking from the humiliation.

_When I see her I will knee her!_

_OO OO OOOO_

_I will punch her _

_I will crunch her_

_OH! OH! YES!_

Naruto sang as he tried to hide his laughter. Shikamaru made Sasuke do all the action Naruto had named while he song. Then out of nowhere Kiba jumped out while he was Henged like Sasuke and pointed at the Hinata who still had the Sakura Henge on.

_Hey Sasuke, _ Kiba sang.

_What, _Naruto in Sasuke voice replied.

_Look who's over there!_

_Well if it isn't Barbie without ken_

_And with that stupid California dream van!_

_Barbie it us come over here _

_Look right here_

The two boys sang as Hinata came over to them. Shikamaru made Sasuke start to playfully hit Hinata in her Sakura Henged as Kiba in a Sasuke Henged joined in with the play punch her but made it look real to everybody else.

(Punch)

_Take that…_

_Little slut…_

_You hooker…_

_You bitch…_

_Scratch her eyes out_

_Ken's sorry…_

_Let get the hell out of here…_

And with that last line Shikamaru took his shadow possession jutsu off of Sasuke making him fall to the roof floor while Choji who gather all the material and ran away along with the others laughing like crazy as they made their escape, well everybody but Shikamaru laughed like crazy as they made their escape.

"That was funnier than the one we pulled with Sakura staring", Kiba said once they got far away enough so he wouldn't be heard and so he could fall to the ground without having to worry about getting back up. The Inuzuka boy dropped his Henged. Hinata did the same thing while the other three took off their mask they had on.

"Naw I think the one with Sakura was funnier", Hinata said as she sat down by a tree. The others stared at Hinata.

"So that was the song Kiba was talking about", Shikamaru said. Both the Inuzuka and Hinata nodded her head.

"Yeah so what do ya think", she asks. They just shook their head no signifying that they didn't want to talk about it anymore. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and started talking about other things.

"Hey did you guys know that once we become Genin we're going to be put into squads of three", Naruto said as he too sat down to catch his breath. The others looked at him with wide eyes.

"How (Munch) do you (Munch) know that", Choji ask.

"I read it in the book", he answered they nodded their head.

"So how do you suppose they pick the squad", Kiba ask.

"Well I guess they could do with the rookie get placed with the dead last", Shikamaru said. They nodded their heads again.

"That seems likely to happen and they could pick specialized teams like me Kiba and Shino which could turn into a tracking team", Hinata said.

"Hm you right so me and you are likely to be on a team together", Kiba said as he grinned at Hinata. Hinata nodded her head.

"What about (Munch) me Shikamaru and (Munch) Naruto", Choji ask. The shrugged their shoulders.

"Well, see how is goes it would end up with me Ino and you Choji to form the next generation of Shika-Ino-Cho", Shikamaru told them. The bell rang signifying that lunch was over. The group of kids left to go to the classroom with the thought of then splitting up when they become Genin.

The bell signifying that the end of class had come they had all packed up their stuffs, saying goodbye to each others, and headed home. As Hinata walked to Kurenai apartment she was grabbed by someone who was moving at a speed only a ninja could move at. The person who grabbed her had continued to run when he or she had the girl in his or her arms. They didn't stop moving until they were deep within a forest, where Hinata kidnapper dropped her on the ground and glares at her.

* * *

Me: Oh no Hinata got Kidnap but by who and for what. tune in to the next chapter of Alter ego to find out. Also the title to the song is well the gay Barbie song. oh and sorry about the shortness of the chapter I didn't want to put Anko and Hinata planes for the Hyuugas in her.

Hinata: Hi guys

Me: Hinata your kidnap your not suppose to be here

Hinata: *Frowns* fine then i'll just go back

Me: please and thank you.

Haru: Yes...Review and tune in to the next chapter of Alter ego...and soon...soon you all will no what i have in store for Hinata-chan. *Whisper* its nothing bad I'll tell you that much.

Hinata: Nothing bad NOTHING BAD this is the worst thing you guys could do to me *Holds up script* sigh it seems Sakura never going to get her chance to talk to me.

Me: Hinata your not suppose to be here and give me that *Snatch script away from crazy girl* now go back.

Hinata: I REGRET NOTHING! *runs away as Sheena chases her*.


	11. Chapter 11

Me: Hollo everybody I watched mega-mind last Sunday. it was funny thats where i got the Hollo from. anyway i don't own naruto never have never will (Well in my dreams ) but you know dreaming could only get you so far.

Now i have closed the voting poll because well not a lot of people were voting and beside its not like they both had the same amounts of vote so the perosn who will be on the team with the others will be non other than...

SAKURA! come down and get you prize.

Sakura: Yeah i win take that Ino pig

Ino: *Huff* who cares.

Inner Sakura: Chya we're the winner we're the winner.

Me: Now leave this isn't your story and we spent enough time on you guys already. Now I already have the first chapter of the storyy written out so it should be up some time from now. probably the weekend i just need a good enough name to call it.

On with the chapter but before we start

I just want to thank all my loyal reviewers that took the time to write about how they liked the chapter. i would put you all by names but...its to much work. in the word of a certain Nara its too troublesome. but i still love all y'all.

* * *

Chapter 11

Hinata looked up at the woman with purple hair that seems to defy gravity a little and smile. The purple haired woman sighed sat down on the ground beside the lavender eyed girl. She didn't understand it. How come nothing scares the little girl? She never has her Byakugan on from what the purple haired ninja could tell yet she could still tell that it was her when she was traveling.

_Flash back._

_She was standing on the rooftop as she watched all the students leave the school building to head home. Her eyes landed on an indigo haired girl with a pale skin complexion. The girl walked with her friends until she had to go a separate at way to get back to the apartment. She followed the girl over the rooftop waiting for the perfect moment to attack. The girl almost made it to the apartment when the people started to thin out. Seeing this as her chance she smirked and jumped for the girl. She grabbed her and ran all the way to the forest while the girl was facing away from, her so she wouldn't know what was going on. They almost made it to the place and the woman smirk grew as she thought she had one._

"_Ah Anko, you didn't have to kidnap me did you", the indigo haired girl whined. You could hear the smile in her voice. The purple head woman stared at the indigo haired girl with surprise and she almost missed her next landing spot on the branch because of it. Once she made it to the clearing Anko the purple head ninja dropped the girl on the ground and glared at her._

Flashback end

Anko continued to glare at her. She knew what it was about and she couldn't help but smile wider. She knew Anko was upset that all her attempts to scare her have failed. This was about the…twenty third attempted and she still didn't know. Maybe she should tell her how she always knew who it was.

_Flash back._

_Hinata stepped out the academy building with Haru and Nata by her side. They were talking to her about her love of cinnamon rolls using words like addictions and need to stop. She heard what they said but she wasn't really listening to them. The streets were crowed as she walked towards Kurenai house. As she made it closer to the red eyed woman apartment people started to thin out leaving only Hinata and a few other people left. That's when somebody grabbed her and ran towards the forest. Now normally Hinata would have been scared and thought it would be another Hyuuga trying to kidnap her when Nata and Haru came into view._

"_Don't worry its Anko again", Nata said and Haru nodded her head to confirm this. Hinata smiled her signature smile as Anko jumped from tree branch to tree branch. _

"_Ah Anko, you didn't have to kidnap me did you", Hinata said. The indigo haired girl smile widen when her 'kidnapper' almost missed her next landing._

_Flash back end._

"How can you always tell that it's me", the purple haired women, who go by the name Anko, ask with her hands on her hips. Hinata shrugged her shoulder while smiling.

"I'm just lucky", she said, raising her voice at the end so it could be interpreted a question, "And you're the only one I know that tries to kidnap me like that." Anko shook her head until she remembered why she kidnaps Hinata if the first place… well the other reason why.

"Anyway" the purple haired woman shouts with glee, "I have everything prepared for you stealth test."

Hinata eyes widen then went back to normal as a smile etched its way on her face.

"Oh you do", she said vibrating from happiness.

Anko nodded her head and reached into her trench and brought out a scroll.

"Now listen closely Hinata for I am about to tell a little about Fuinjutsu", Anko said seriously.

Hinata nodded her head.

"Now Fuinjutsu is a technique that allows you to seal things", she said then opened the scroll. She then focused some chakra in her hands and put on the seal. Out came some ink and a brush. "With some chakra you can release the things you sealed inside".

Hinata once again nodded her head.

"I understand this Anko but what does this has to do with our little stealth test", she ask with a raised brow. Anko smirked.

"You see Hinata you are going to learn a little seal so we can do what we planed", she said, "You see the seal you are about to learn I have set up the corresponding seal someplace else. Once someone touched the seal you will learn the corresponding seal will then transmit the stuff to that place you see", she ask. Hinata looked confused until it dawned on her. Her once confused face turned into a smiling one.

"I see", she muttered out.

Anko nodded her head when she saw the little girl get it. She then handed Hinata a sheet of paper and the brush and ink.

"Now this is how the seal look", she said as she drew the seal.

"It looks like a cherry blossom", Hinata noted. Anko nodded.

"Now draw it", the older woman ordered. Hinata nodded her head and drew the thing that closely resembled a cherry blossom.

"Hm", Anko said as she looked it over one the young girl was done, "Not bad."

"Okay now what", Hinata ask.

"Well now all you have to do is draw that while putting chakra into it and bam you have the sealing jutsu", the brown eyed woman said. Hinata nodded her head.

"Now all we have to do is wait for night fall", Anko said.

It was silent since they didn't have anything say to each other. Anko started working on her taijutsu and Hinata meditated and talked quietly to Haru who only nodded or shook her head in response. Hinting to Hinata that she was about to disappear. That's when Hinata realized something. Opened in her eyes reaching into her coat pocket she pulled out her camera. She stood up and went over to where Anko was and watches snakes come out the grown woman sleeves and attacked a long that wasn't there before. Shaking her head Hinata went up to the older woman and called her name. There was no response so Hinata had to call again. Hinata watches as the long turned into somebody she should probably know. Then Anko started attacked it with a evil smirk on her face. The poor long was reduced to nothing when Anko finally finished.

"ANKO", Hinata opted to shouting since calling her name in a normal tone wouldn't work. Anko jumped and turned to face Hinata with a kunai in her hand.

"Sheesh Hinata you can't sneak up on somebody like that", Anko shouted. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"So what did you want anyway", the older woman asks.

Hinata smiled and raised her camera.

"You have to see this", was all she said.

Anko nodded and reached for the camera. She pressed the play buttoned and watched. All throughout the movie the purple haired ninja couldn't stop laughing. Once it was over she gave the camera back to Hinata while she was still laughing and shaking her head.

"When did that happen", she asks once her laughter stopped. Hinata smiled.

"During school it was lunchtime", she said. Anko shook her head in disbelief but she couldn't say she didn't believe Hinata. She had the proof right there.

"So what are you going to do with it", Anko asks.

"Hm I'll probably sell it to all his haters or place it on YouTube so everybody could see", she answered then smiled, "After it tweak it you know."

Anko nodded.

"You should sell it at least then you could get some money and you risk having it taken down and other stuff if you place it on YouTube", Anko said. Hinata nodded her head as she put her camera back in her coat pocket.

"Your right", was all she said before sitting down to meditate again. Anko seeing as the girl was done talking for the time went back to practicing her taijutsu and another long…that appeared out of nowhere.

**Nighttime (Test time)**

"Okay you ready", Anko whispered to her companion. The purple head ninja was wearing a Genjutsu on so nobody could tell it was her from first glance…well until they put their Byakugan on but by then she would have fled the premises. The Genjutsu made her hair black, her eyes stayed the same, and she now she was as tall as Hinata. Along with the Genjutsu she had on all black with an all black skull cap to cover her hair.

"Yeah", Hinata whispered back as she eyed a guard that just walked by from her position. Hinata too had on a Genjutsu. Instead of her normal indigo hair she now had brown hair. Her eyes changed from lavender to blue. And also like Anko she had on all black.

"Now we are to meet each other back in the forest before sunrise okay", Anko said.

"Okay", Hinata agreed. And on three they left their hiding place to get started.

**With Anko**

Anko dropped from the tree she was hiding in and ran behind another one. Checking around the place she was satisfied so see that no guard was around. She was about to leave her hiding spot until she heard Hinata voice over the headset they had on.

"Just to let you know Anko everyone including the guards, are asleep", she said. Anko nodded her head until she realized Hinata couldn't see her and felt stupid. Then she remembered Hinata couldn't' see her so she wouldn't know about that before the girl said something again.

"Ah *Giggle* I still have my Byakugan on so I saw you nod your head", Hinata said. Grumbling out some non understandable words Anko went and to work on her side. Quietly and quickly she finished the outside part and went in the inside of the compound leaving a way to get out when she's finished.

Now the hard part begins.

**With Hinata**

Hinata just finished watching the last guard turn in for the night and told Anko about this. When she finished embarrassing the older woman she got to work. She placed the cherry blossoms, as she took to calling them; all around the outside where she was suppose to put them keeping in mind that she herself would need a way out of the compound. So before she went inside she memorized the area that didn't have the seal on it. Hinata was in the doing the downstairs while Anko do the upstairs. It took the young indigo haired girl a full hour to just finish the hallway going to the living room, the living room, and the hallway leaving the living room going into the kitchen.

"This is a lot of work", Hinata sighed. Her stomach started grumbling.

Looking around the kitchen she shrugged her shoulder and went over to one of the pantries.

"Now if my memory serves me correct", she mumbled and opened the pantry door.

Right in front of her face was the food that the god had blessed the earth with.

Cinnamon rolls.

Drool started to drip form her mouth. Wiping the drool away, Hinata grabbed one of the boxes and opened it. She took out one cinnamon roll and smelled it. Sighing a content sigh, Hinata put the cinnamon roll in her mouth and continued to do so with the rest in the box.

When she finished eating three more boxes she threw them away and went to work on the kitchen.

This was going to be a long night.

'Well at least I have cinnamon rolls', Hinata thought and went back to work.

**With Anko**

Anko had made it up the stairs without waking anybody up. Now all she had to do was place the seals in a selected group of people room and some places around the hallway before she had to leave. The first person on her list was Hinata little sister. She mentally sighed.

'If Hinata wanted to get back at these guys then she could have done this herself', the purpled head ninja said.

_Flashback_

"_Okay so that's how it's going to go got it", Anko said the Hinata. Hinata nodded her head then she frowned._

"_Hey do you think when you go upstairs that you would be able to do a few people rooms", Hinata ask. _

_Anko raised a brow._

"_Yeah why", she ask._

_Hinata smiled._

"_Because I want to get back at a few people", she said. Anko nodded her head._

"_So whose rooms to you want me to place the seals in", she asks._

_Hinata smiled._

"_Well you defiantly have to do my father room", she said, "Also my little sister Hanabi and my cousin Neji."_

_Anko nodded her head._

_Flash back end._

Anko shook her head to rid her mind of that memory. If she knew that the rooms would be this big then she wouldn't have agreed to this. She entered Hinata's sister room and sighed. The walls were all white. Come on was this like a theme or something. The whole house has to be white. Anko shook her head and continued looking around the place. The girl had more than one mirror. She had the one over the dresser and a full body one that had three sides.

Anko smirked when she saw that the girl had white carpet.

'This is going to be so fun', she thought and got to work.

**With Hinata**

Hinata just got done with the kitchen and her fifteenth box she sneaked her way into the basement. As she set up the seals on the basement floor she bumped into a box. Curiosity killing the, the young indigo haired girl opened the box and looked inside. The box was filled with different types of weapon but only one caught the crazy girl's attention.

She giggled like a little schoolgirl.

"I bet Haru would like these", she whispered out loud. "Where is Haru and Nata", she thought out loud.

**With Haru and Nata**

"So that's all were going to do", Nata ask once she heard Haru plan. Haru nodded her head, her eyes trained to a bug that was flying around randomly.

"How come they call…a diagonal line…a bee line when bees aren't even flying in a straight line", she ask.

"Haru focused", Nata said in a raised voice. Haru turned her head from the bee she was looking at to Nata who had her hands on her hips and an impatient look on her face.

"Yes", she asks slowly a smirk making its way on her lips. Nata let out a frustrated growl and pulled a little at her hair.

"Do you really think this will work", Nata ask once she finally calmed down.

"Nope", Haru answered back, "But…I bet it will be…funny."

Nata shook her head then disappeared.

**Back with Hinata**

"Well whatever they're doing they're missing all the fun", she whispered to herself as she started back on the seals. It took her thirty minutes to fill the basement with seals and get out the compound she traveled through the shadows that the buildings make. She made it to the clearing in the forest and waited for Anko to show up.

**With Anko**

Anko just finished Hanabi and Neji's room in the span of an hour and thirty minutes. Now she had to do Hiashi's. Anko let out a shaky breath as she opened the door to the room and sneaked inside. This was going to be so hard. She stealthily put the seals around the room until she bumped into something. She hurriedly ran out the window and into the dead of the night praying Hiashi didn't get out his bed to look around. Hearing no screams of terror form the Hyuuga compound as she made her way to the clearing Anko let out a sigh she never knew she was holding.

"So why happened", Hinata ask once Anko entered the clearing.

Anko raised a brow.

"What do you mean", she asks as she folded her arms.

Hinata smiled while vibrating in her seat.

"Well when you came into the clearing you looked like you just seen a ghost", Hinata explained.

"Yeah well I probably would have been one too", she muttered under her breath.

"What was that", Hinata ask, Haru and Nata were still gone so even though she had the I-know-What-you-said-look on her face she really didn't. Anko smirked but shook her head opting to think about them instead of saying them out loud. That would only lead to an argument with the kid, one where she would get frustrated and the kid would get happy from said frustration.

The kid was almost sicker than her!

"Get home Kurenai might me worried", she told Hinata. Hinata nodded her head and stood up.

"See you tomorrow in the Hokage office Anko", Hinata shouted as she walked away laughing and tripping over herself like a drunken person. Anko shook her head as she watched the girl leave the forest and walked to Kurenai place. She was about to leave until a thought stopped her.

'Why did it look like she was on something', she asks herself.

"Hinata", she called out as she ran to catch up with the girl.

Hinata stopped walking and turned to look at Anko.

'Did she do something wrong. How come it felt like she was flying? Is that a pink elephant? Where did that pink elephant come from? How come it's pink? When did it become pink', Hinata thought as she looked over by a tree to a big pink elephant that was staring at her. The elephant winked then disappeared.

"Cool", she whispered out.

"Hinata look at me", Anko ordered.

"Ne, ne Anko did you see that elephant it was pink didyouseeit, didyouseeit, didyouseeit", she ask while jumping up and down. Anko grabbed her face and looked at her eyes.

"Where taking you home Hinata it seems you got yourself high" Anko said.

"Oh so that's how I'm flying I'm high", Hinata laughed out, "Anko what's high."

Anko shook her head, picked the girl up, and headed towards Kurenai place.

"Wee", Hinata shouted as she got picked up.

'How the hell did this girl get herself high', thought Anko as she walked into Kurenai house.

"How the hell did Hinata get high", Kurenai ask once Anko finished telling her the story.

"Well you see I wasn't with her the whole time so I _really _don't know", Anko answered with nervous smile on her face.

"Hinata", Kurenai started.

"Yes Ku-Ku chan", the girl answered a smile on her face.

"Did you eat anything over at the Hyuuga compound", she asks.

"Yep", she answered popping the p. Hinata eyes were unfocused as she stared at nothing in particular (Kind of like Haru) only she had a smile plastered on her face as she rocked back and forth on the couch she was on.

"And what was that" Kurenai ask. Kurenai was asleep when Anko busted in her home. She had to get up only to see Hinata talking about a pink elephant she saw to Anko and talk about being high.

"Cinnamon rolls", she replied licking her lips afterward. She could almost taste them.

"And how many did you have", she questioned.

Hinata held up one finger.

"Fifteen boxes", she answered. The two older woman eyes widen.

"Hinata", they shouted at the same time.

'The girls on a fucking sugar high', Anko thought.

"Yes", she answered then started giggling like mad.

They both sighed. Kurenai shared a look with Anko and Anko sighed again and went up to Hinata. The purple haired ninja was about to knock the girl out when something happened.

* * *

Me :What was with the camera? who did Hinata videotape? is she going to put it on YouTube or sell it to people? What did they do to the Hyuuga compound? what was the "See you in the Hokage office", all about? what was with Hinata sugar high? what's with Haru and Nata what do they have planned? and why did the pink elephant disappear? When will the madness end?

Hinata: find out everything in the next chapter of Alter ego. Click the little button that says Review this chapter and tell us you like it. Because I know you just love us *Gives smile* so prove me right by reviewing.

I'm hop your happy Leaf Ranger it wasn't the Hyuugas Sasuke or Sakura... but the thought of Sakura kidnapping Hinata gave me some ideas so I thank thee from the bottom of thine heart.


	12. Chapter 12

Me: Another chapter up. Hey everybody!

Hinata: ugh my head hurts. STOP SHOUTING

Me: Ah you'll be fine but i'll stop shouting.

Hinata: Thank you

Me: Let end this quick so you can go back to sleep. I do not i repeat i do not own Naruto. Now ACTION

Chapter 12

Anko was about to knock her out when something happened. Hinata had reached out and grabbed Anko outstretched arm and smiled up at the both of them.

"Do you like ponies", the young girl asks. The other two looked at her like she had grown another head. "Well", Hinata continued like someone had answered, "I like them but the people at the home told me I couldn't' have one because I was unstable or something."

Both Anko and Kurenai shared a look.

"Hinata", the red eyed woman had asked worriedly. Hinata glared at both of them yet she had a faraway look in her eyes.

"It wasn't my fault the plant they let me water died or the people who guarded me so I wouldn't hurt myself or others became mentally unstable as well", Hinata went on to say.

Both Kurenai and Anko shared another look as a signal thought ran through their mind: Hinata was in a mental home.

"Hinata Dear", Kurenai started.

"Hello Hi", Hinata replied, a smile on her face, and her earlier outburst forgotten in her memory.

"You said you were in a mental home", Kurenai fished for answers. Hinata looked at her and frowned.

"Stay away from me", Hinata shouted as she jumped up from the couch she was on and ran away from them. "You're not taking me back you're not taking me back," the lavender eyed girl continued to shout as she ran out the apartment. Anko and Kurenai shared one more look at each other with wide eyes before shooting out of the apartment after the young girl who was good as a drunken person at the moment.

'She only got a sugar high right', both Anko and Kurenai thought as they looked for the girl.

_**With Hinata**_

Hinata had shot out or the place she was in and was now running for her life as she tried to get rid of her pursuers. She was certain that once they catch her they would send her back to that awful place. She didn't even have a problem when they sent her there. The people who sent her there were idiots and new nothing about ninjas and now here are two people chasing after her to send her back to that place. Having a genius idea, the girl created a few clones and sent one in every direction to lead the pursuers off her trail.

"Ha Ha you'll never catch me alive coppers", Hinata shouted in the early morning.

There weren't that many people out and about this early in the morning. The people who were out looked at the young lavender eyed girl like she had two heads, while the people who were up in the house looked out the window at the crazy girl. Ignoring the looks the people were giving her Hinata ran down the Konoha streets.

_**Back with the other two**_

Anko and Kurenai had just caught up with Hinata when she disappeared. They cursed everything as they realized it was just a simple clone jutsu and that Hinata could be miles away from this spot. They had agreed with each other that Anko would travel north looking for the girl while Kurenai would take the west side of Konoha. Anko was in the north part of Konoha and looked everywhere for the girl.

_**With Anko**_

"Damn it Hinata where are you the things going to start in a few minutes", Anko whispered to herself. She looked each way when her eyes landed on the indigo hair of Hinata Hyuuga. Grinning like a mad man and scaring the people around her, Anko ran after the indigo hair girl. They ran through a few alleyways and streets until Anko finally caught up to the girl. That is before the girl disappeared.

"Damn it", she shouted when she realized it was a clone jutsu. Sighing she went left the area she was in and headed to the next place.

_**With Kurenai**_

On the west side of Konoha the red eyes genjutsu mistress of Konoha. The one known for spotting even the toughest genjutsu and making some of her own was now standing on top of someone roof as she stared at the spot in front of her. The spot _Hinata_ was in before she disappeared. Kurenai let out a frustrated growl as she realized that she was just chasing a Hinata all across the whole west side of Konoha just for her to end up being a clone jutsu…a clone jutsu taught to academy students no less.

And she was tricked by it, tricked by an academy student.

Shaking her head in shame she left the spot she was in quickly so nobody could see what happened or ask her if something was wrong.

_**With Anko and Kurenai**_

Anko and Kurenai met up with each other as they both headed towards the east part of the village. Kurenai lived in the south part of the village so there was no need for her to check there. As they searched the whole east part of the village they didn't see a single clone jutsu. It was just a few more minutes until the all the Hyuugas wake up and they needed Hinata calm and ready by then. You know in a just in case scenario…like the Hyuuga found out who did that to their compound and they come after the person. Yep that was a good reason why they needed to find the girl. Seeing her nowhere around Konoha they went back to Kurenai home on the off chance the girl went back there.

Once they entered Kurenai place they were met with the lavender eyed girl that they were looking for all day. Glaring daggers at the girl they stalked up to her.

"Hinata", they both growled out. The indigo haired girl shook her head then looked them both in the eyes.

"You're wrong…I like…to think…I'm not Hinata", Haru said and smirked at the two woman.

"Haru/What", Kurenai and Anko said at the same time. Haru hopped of the chair she was sitting on and looked at the two women with a smile on her face.

"Don't worry Anko…we'll tell you…later", Haru said and Anko slowly nodded her head. "Anyway…we need to talk about Hinata addition to cinnamon rolls", the girl said.

Both Anko and Kurenai nodded their heads.

"Well", Haru started with a Nata like smirk on her face.

_**Haru and Nata a few minutes earlier**_

Haru and Nata were sitting inside Kurenai house as they finalize the plan. Nata got up and went over to the window to see Hinata and the clones she made running around the place trying to get Anko and Kurenai off her trail.

"So when Hinata come back here you want me to force myself in and they let you get in", Nata said. Haru nodded her head.

"Just how are you so sure Hinata going to come back here and why do I have to force myself inside her", Nata ask. Haru looked up from the floor she was looking at and smiled at Nata

"Remember the last time Hinata was in a sugar high…how…she ran all over the place only…to come back to the place she ran from", Haru said.

"So your basing all your information on a onetime thing", Nata ask and Haru nodded her head. "That was only one time how do you know she's even going to come back here", Nata shouted.

"Ah that's why I'm…the strategist and you're the powerhouse Nata", Haru said, "And for the other question… well… you see it takes us lots of power to force ourselves in Hinata…so once you take over you can let me in to save energy."

Nata sighed and nodded her head. As much as she hated it the girl had a good point. The girl spotted Hinata in the window running towards the house and sighed again.

"Okay Haru", Nata said as she turned to look at the girl. Nata eyes widen as she looked at Haru. "What the HARU WAKE UP."

Haru opened her eyes and stared at Nata.

"Did…you… need… something", Haru ask slowly.

"Hinata coming", Nata said as she got ready. Haru had a I-told-you-so look on her face but kept quiet.

_**Now**_

"So that's all you want us to do", Kurenai ask. Haru nodded her head.

"Are you sure this is going to work", Kurenai questioned. Haru shook her head.

"Then why are we even doing it", Kurenai fished. Haru shrugged her shoulders then smiled.

"I thought I would be fun", she answered. Anko who was quiet throughout the whole thing jumped up and smiled.

"Hell yeah I'll go get some people", she said then tried to leave. Kurenai grabbed her coat to stop her.

"You don't even know who to invite", the red eyes woman said, "Let me get you a list." She then got up to get a pencil and a piece of paper to write the names down leaving Haru and Anko alone.

"So how does it work", Anko ask and waited for a respond. After a minute and nobody responded she turned to look at the girl only to realize she was a sleep. Frowning, Anko took a kunai out her hands and threw it at Haru. It grazed the side of Haru cheek waking the girl up. Haru looked at Anko and smiled.

"What a…interesting way…to wake people up", Haru said then smiled, "Maybe…I can try it one Hinata." Anko grinned, a toothy grin as Kurenai came back into the room.

"I don't want to know", was all she said as she handed Anko the letter with people names on it to Anko. Anko was about to leave when they heard screaming coming from the Hyuuga compound. Giving Hinata body back to her Haru left so she could get some sleep…and she really didn't want to get in the cross fire when people figure it out that it was Hinata doings.

Hinata looked around the place and shook her head to clear her thoughts.

"Ah man I have a headache", the girl said and stood up. The screaming from the Hyuuga compound then entered her ears and she smiled her smile. She ran out the house with Anko and Kurenai on her trail and headed close to the Hyuuga compound so she could see what was happening.

_**Hyuuga compound Hiashi POV.**_

Hiashi was up in a start as he heard his youngest daughter scream bloody Marie in the early morning. The head of the Hyuuga clan was about to go back to sleep to let the servants, guards, and possibly Neji to deal with it when he heard more screaming. He got out of his bed and slipped his house shoes on. He took a couple of steps until stepped on one of the seals Anko put in his room unknown to him. Once he stepped on it a blast of Pink paint. It covered him all over and he moved around to get out of the way only to get blasted with another one. Angered that someone had messed with his compound he quickly left his room not worried about the paint that was blasting all over the place. Once he stepped out on the hallway he saw pink paint all over the place and people running around covered in pink as they tried to clean the place up.

"What the hell is going on", he shouted. Everybody stop moving and stared at Hiashi. Right at that moment a seal he activated chose to squirt out pink paint. They looked the other way so he couldn't tell they were covering up their laughter. Neji and Hanabi chose that moment to come out of their rooms covered in pink paint.

"Father what is the meaning of this", Hanabi as her hair dripping wet paint, "My room is covered with paint and it's all over my carpet." Neji nodded his head to indicate that it was the same in his room.

"I want you to find the person who did this", Hiashi told some of the branch members in front of him. "And I want the rest of you to clean this mess up", Hiashi shouted the order at them then turned to walk away. The first step he took, he had stepped on a seal and it activated, sending another blast of pink paint on him. Hearing the chuckles the others let loose, the head of the Hyuuga clan shook with anger.

"GET TO WORK", he yelled at them. There was the sound of feet running away and then all was silent. He turned back around to see if everybody was gone only to find that his daughter and nephew were still standing there.

"Wash up then come to the dojo", he told his daughter then face Neji, "I want you to help them out on the search." They both nodded their heads then went to do what he said.

He let out a sigh as he went back into his room to wash the paint off of him before it dries. He stepped into his bathroom and went over to the tube. He turned the knob on the tube only for pink paint to come out the faucet.

_**With the girls**_

From where they were sitting Hinata and Anko was laughing their ass off at the Hyuugas misfortune. Hinata had a camera in her hands so she could tape the people who stepped on the seals that were outside the compound. Anko had made a few shadow clones for her and gave them each a camera and told them where they were suppose to go to tape each one. They laughed silently as they watched them run around. Even Kurenai the responsible one of the group was there watching and laughing at the Hyuugas…though she did have a henge on just in case.

"They're acting like a chicken with their heads cut off", Hinata said. The other two stopped laughing and looked at her.

"How would you know what a chicken without a head acts like", Kurenai ask. Hinata looked over to her and winked.

"I'll tell you but we're in the open anyone could hear us", she said.

"You mean like us", two Hyuugas said as they looked up at them.

"See you guys later", Kurenai said as she disappeared in a swirl of leave. She knew something like this was going too happened so she decided to be smart and put a henge on.

"Yep see you guys later", Hinata said and she too disappeared in a swirl of leave. The girl wasn't stupid either she knew that once her father was up he would start barking orders for someone to find the people who did this. So as they made their way to the place she did subtle things that would change her appearance. Like of instance she had brown eye contacts on. Why brown you ask? Well brown in a very common color so it wouldn't be weird to see someone with brown eyes. She changed from the clothes she would usually wear and put on some black skinny jeans and a purple shirt…the norm for civilian.

"Eh, you guys are so mean", Anko whined out as she proofed out of existent. For that Anko was merely a shadow clone and a cheap imitation of Anko as well. It's always good to play a bad imitation of yourself if you wanted to throw someone off. Anko do not whine like that in case she was asking someone to by her some dango. The shadow clone also looked faded out like they weren't good at that either.

The two Hyuuga guards looked at the spot where the three girls were once sitting with surprise looks on their faces. They sighed as they walked back to the main room where Hiashi would be at. As they were walking they bickered back and forth at who would be the one to tell Hiashi that they let the ones responsible escape.

_**With a pink haired academy student**_

Sakura was at home in her all pink room laying on her bed as she thought about what happened ever since the Hyuuga girl had came back. She still didn't get what the Hyuuga girl had meant when they had last spoke to each other. She was puzzled. The pink haired girl like puzzles they were entertaining to her. Yet this puzzled was so frustrating and she wanted the answers…she wanted them now. Yet every time she gotten up the strength to ask the indigo haired girl what she meant some force would stop her.

An idea popped into her head.

The idea that popped in to her head with a bright light bulb made her sit up straight in her bed as she went over it again and again. A smile appeared on her face as she realized the plan she just thought of was fool proof. Nothing could mess it up. She would get her answer soon and with the answer the puzzled feeling would go away.

"_**Chica this plan is so going to work",**_inner Sakura shouted in her mind.

'_Of course it's going to work I thought of it", _Sakura thought as she got ready for bed.

_'Since when did you use words like chica', _she questioned her inner self.

**_"Don't worry about it Chica don't worry about it", _**the inner replied. Sakura did as the inner said and stopped worrying about it. A few minutes later the young pink haired girl was fast asleep, dreaming about a boy with a chicken ass hairstyle.

* * *

Me: Yet another chapter done.

Haru: Yet... another chapter...done

Me: Eh Hinata was in a mental home i wonder why. The Hyuugas got covered in pink paint from head to toe. Why did Hinata video tape it. And what are Haru and Sakura plan that just so happens involves Hinata. And where was Naruto and Kiba. All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of Alter ego.

Haru: Eh...Hinata was in a mental...zzzzz

Me: *Sweat drops* she didn't even finish.

Hinata: That's Haru for you.

Me: Well that's all folks. Review people for they are like praises and make people work harder.

Hinata: That's a bunch of bull crap *shrugs shoulders* but hey whatever ever. review please and stay continued to more chapters of this story.


	13. Chapter 13

Me: Hey everybody another chapter is here.

Everybody: *Clap hands and cheer*

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

* * *

Chapter 13

Anko Kurenai and Hinata all met up in a forest. They didn't want to go back to Kurenai's house yet for fear of people following them. So as they waited in the forest they took off their disguises well Hinata and Kurenai did; Anko never had a disguises on to begin with. As they waited Hinata went over the video she and the Anko clones taped.

"So what are you going to do with that", Anko ask. Kurenai was muttering to herself about how she let the two crazy ones get her involved with their plans.

"Well", the indigo haired girl started, 'I'll probably end up selling it with the other one or I'll just post it on YouTube." Anko nodded her head.

"Well if you do end up selling it I want half" the woman told her. Hinata nodded her head and waved her off with a dismissive wave. The two grown up looked at each other.

"Hey Hinata can you go to this place and ask for the thing I was asking the people about", Kurenai said as she handed Hinata a piece of paper. Hinata looked at the paper in her hands then at Kurenai. The young Hyuuga then looked at the paper again then at Kurenai. That went on for a minute with her face turning suspicious each passing second only to smile a wide smile.

"Okay", she shouted. She pocketed her camera and left the forest. Once she was out of ear shot Kurenai turned to face Anko.

"Okay we only have two maybe three hours until Hinata get fed up with the guy I sent her two and come back so we need to do this quickly", Kurenai told the purple haired shinobi. Anko nodded her heads and went to gather everyone on the list up. Kurenai went back to her house to get everything set up while thinking how she gets involved in their plans.

_**An hour later**_

Anko had managed to get Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and Naruto to come to Kurenai apartment. Kurenai had just finished putting things up when entered. Both she and Anko took turns telling the kids why they were here. The four boys - oddly enough – agreed to help them out. Well Choji, Kiba, and Naruto agreed. Shikamaru was forced against his will by the other three to help out. They waited another hour for Hinata to come back and in that hour they practice what they were going to be saying to her.

_**Three hours later and Hinata still wasn't back yet**_.

"You think one (Munch) one of us (Munch) should go get (Munch) her", Choji ask as he finished one of his bags just to open another one. The other shook their heads saying that she should be here any minute.

_**Another hour passed.**_

"You know I think one of us should go get her", Kiba started.

"I'm pretty sure Hinata would be here any minute now", Anko said as she sharpened her Kunais, "It's not like the girl got herself lost." The other nodded their heads at this.

_**Yet another hour passed.**_

"LET ME GO SO I CAN GET THE STUPID GIRL", Anko shouted when the door opened. Hinata stepped into the room and looked at everybody with a raised brow. Everybody who was holding on to Anko let go of the woman and brushed imaginary dirt off of them. They then stood up straight and cleared their throats.

"Hinata", they spoke all at once, 'This is an intervention."

Hinata eyes widen.

"What are you guys talking about", she said. Naruto and Kiba went up to her and brought her over to a chair then sat her down. Hinata was confused. She had just come into the house only to find her friends there and they're giving her an intervention, intervention for what.

"Hinata", Kurenai spoke, "It has come to our attention that you have a problem and we just want to let you know that we are here for you."

"But I don't have a problem", Hinata said as she narrowed her eyes at them.

"But Hinata you do have a problem", Naruto said.

"Not you to Naruto you're supposed to be on my side" Hinata whined.

"I am on your side Hinata and that's why I'm doing this", He answered. Hinata shook her head as she kept muttering no over and over again.

"I don't have a problem", Hinata finally shouted.

"Hinata", Kiba said in a soft voice.

"Yes", Hinata answered in a whisper. Kiba took in a deep breath before saying.

"You do have a problem."

"So I have a problem", Hinata shouted at them, "What is it what is my so called problem."

"Hinata", everyone said at once, "You're addicted to cinnamon rolls."

Hinata stood up with her hands on her hips.

"I AM NOT ADDICTED TO CINNAMON ROLLS", she screamed at them. They nodded their head and Anko brought out a bag of cinnamon rolls.

'Hey Anko are you going to eat those", Hinata said forgetting her earlier outburst. The other in the room sweat dropped.

"Hinata do you want the bag of cinnamon rolls", Kurenai ask. Hinata nodded her head.

"Oh how much do you want them", Anko ask with a smirk.

"A lot", she answered quickly.

"How much is a lot to you Hinata", Anko ask as she waved the cinnamon rolls in the girl face. Hinata frowned at Anko. How could she wave the precious in her face like that? This did not sit well with lavender eyed girl. So she will have to take matter into her own hands.

"Give me the damn cinnamon rolls", Hinata shouted and jumped at Anko. Because Anko was surprise at the girl action she let go of the bag. Hinata seeing this as her chance took the bag of cinnamon rolls and started eating them. The others looked at Hinata as she ate the cinnamon rolls and started to move away from her. When Hinata finished she licked her fingers and looked up at the group.

"What's wrong with you guys", Hinata ask once she got a good look at them.

"Hinata", Choji said forgetting his bag of chips, "Your mouth unhinged like a snake…like a snake." Hinata eyes lit up and she went over to a mirror.

"That's must have been cool to see", she said then opened her mouth to see if she could do it again. Disappointed that it wouldn't happen she stepped away from the mirror.

"Ah I guess it was only a onetime thing", she sighed out as she went to sit back down. The others just raised a brow at her. Kurenai cleared her throat.

"Hinata this is just what we're talking about", the red eyed woman said, "You just attack Anko to get the cinnamon rolls." Hinata huffed and folded her arms.

"She shouldn't have waved them in my face like that", the girl retorted. The others sighed.

"What a drag", shikamaru let out with another sigh. Anko felt it was time for her to intervene in this intervention.

"So brat you think you're not addicted to cinnamon rolls", the purple haired shinobi ask. Hinata closed her eyes.

"I don't think I know", she answered. Anko smirked at this and Hinata felt a sudden chill go down her spin.

"Since you're not addicted to cinnamon rolls then you can go oh I don't know two days without eating them", Anko said. Hinata eyes snapped opened with alarm as she stared wide eyes at the purple haired woman. She wanted Hinata to go two days without her precious cinnamon rolls. That's just not right.

"No way", Hinata said as she shook her head. The others smirked.

"See you're addicted to it", Anko said her smirk widen as she continued, "You can't even go two days without it. You're weak." Hinata glared at her.

"I can so go two days without cinnamon rolls", Hinata said. The others nodded their heads.

"So if you can go two days without your precious like you say you can then prove it", Kurenai said with a small smile. Hinata nodded her head.

"Okay I'll prove you", she said, "I will go two days without ramen." It was only a few minutes later when Hinata realized what she said. By that time she had already signed her name on a document stated that she would not eat any cinnamon rolls for two days. With a sigh Hinata left the room with her head down. She feels to upset with the people in Kurenai house to stay there. They had tricked her and she wasn't too happy about that.

Hinata decided to go walk in the park to clear her head and to calm down. It was getting dark out and not that many people were at the park when she got there. She went over to the flowers and stared at them. They were pretty. Unknown to the lavender eyed girl someone was sneaking up behind her. Hinata had just turned around when the person had grabbed her and ran a run for it into the forest. Hinata wasn't scared – startled – but not scared. Yet when she tried to find out who the person was she couldn't see because the person had a mask over their face.

'Ah where was Haru and Nata when you needed them', the girl thought and sighed mentally.

They had made it to a clearing in the forest when the person suddenly dropped Hinata. Hinata grunted from the sudden fall and stood up to get a good look at the person. The person was around the same age as her and a little bit taller. The person had green eyes showing through the mask and was that a strand of pink hair she saw…PINK HAIR.

"SAKURA", Hinata shouted as she pointed at the girl. Said girl took off her mask and stared at Hinata.

"How did you know it was me", she ask. Hinata raised a brow at her.

"Seriously you're like the only kid with pink hair", Hinata said. Sakura nodded her head then sat down.

"What exactly did you want", Hinata ask as she too sat down.

"Um well you see the thing is", Sakura said stumbling over her words, "I was going over the words you gave me yet I couldn't think up a reasonable answer to what you could have meant so I was wondering if you could tell me what you meant."

Hinata sighed and was about to tell the pink hair girl when a _fun_ idea popped into her mind. Yep it was fun and it could help her out with her little problem she has. Hinata let out a chuckle as she thought of this. Sakura took one look at the chuckling girl and started to rethink her decision.

"Hey Sakura", Hinata said once she stopped her chuckling, "You want to learn my reason for saying that." The pink girl nodded her head. Hinata smiled, "Well if you really want to know I want you to help me out with something then and only then would I tell you what you want to know."

"What do you want me to do", Sakura ask. Hinata smiled grew wider as she stared the girl in the eye. She leaned towards the pink haired girl and opened her mouth to tell her exactly what she wanted her to help her out with.

* * *

Well I'm stopping it right here you'll just have to wait until next time to know what Hinata want Sakura to do. :P Now on to other news I made a Omake hope you like it.

**Omake – Why Hinata was late**

Hinata took the slip of paper from Kurenai and ran out the forest. She looked down at the paper and red the address. She frowned as she realized she would have to go all the way to the other side of the village just to pick up what Kurenai wanted her to get. Shrugging her shoulders Hinata started her walk to the place she had to go to. As she walked there she saw a flash of silver that scared the shit out of her.

'Eh what if it's that guy who had the perverted book', Hinata thought as she went out of her way to stay away from all things that looked silver making her trip longer than it needed to be.

"Finally", Hinata breathed out once she made it to the place Kurenai had sent her to. Because of her running away from anything that looked silver it took her an hour to get to the place. Once she stepped inside she went up to the man at the front desk.

"Hey", Hinata said when she stood in front of the man. The man didn't even spare her a glace.

"You need a number than you have to wait in line", he said without glancing at her. Hinata raised a brow.

"Number why would I need a number there no one else in line", she said looking around the place. True to her statement there was no one else in line for she was the only one beside the man in the place.

"Number", the man said. Hinata sighed and looked around.

"Where would I get the number from", Hinata ask. The man pointed over to a red machine on the wall. Hinata growled out a few choice words as she made her way all the way to the entrance of the building to get a freaking number. Once she got the number she started to walk back up to the man when he stopped her.

"Number", he said, "What number do you have." Hinata looked down at the number and her eyes widen.

**9999**

On that little slip of paper that number showed. Hinata growled when she saw the number and looked up at the man. She had a funny feeling where this was going.

"Nine, nine, nine, nine", she called off.

"Well you'll just have to wait in line", he said. Hinata started tapping her foot.

"And just how long will I have to wait", Hinata ask her head cocked to the side.

"Well", he started, "NUMBER ONE NUMBER ONE IS NUMBER ONE HERE", the man waited and waited…and waited. "NUMBER TWO THEN ANYONE WITH THE NUMBER TWO."

Hinata eyed widen and her mouth hanged opened. Getting her emotion as controlled as she could, she starts to let out a string of curse words. As the man went on to number three. This was going to take her forever

* * *

Me: What do you guys think of this chapter? The first half didn't come out just how I wanted it to but I still think its okay. Ah what does Hinata have in store for Sakura chan.

Hinata: Stupid old man got on my nerve.

Haru: No more cinnamon rolls for Hinata

Hinata: Ack I almost forgot about that *Clears throat* HOW COULD YOU SHEENA-CHAN HOW COULD YOU TAKE MY PRECIOUS AWAY FROM ME LIKE THAT!

Me: STOP YELLING YOU'RE GOING TO BUST MY EAR DRUM.

Nata: *Cuts Hinata off* don't even think about it. Now review everybody tell us what you think.

Me: Yeah tell me what you think I'm not afraid of criticism.

*Everyone stares at Sheena*

Me: What I'm not I not.

Nata: Says you.

Me: *huff*Ah shut up I have no problem when I get constructive criticism.

Haru: *Glares at Nata* Leave…Sheena-chan alone…Nata

Hinata: *Cries* no more cinnamon rolls *Glares and laugh manically* When I find the person who gave those people the idea hehe well hahahahaha

Everyone besides Hinata: Well then we'll just be leaving now…review everyone *Runs away screaming* SHE'LL KILL US ALL.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Hinata and Sakura are staring at each other, seeing which one would blink first. The first to blink will be the one who lose. They have been at it ever since Hinata told Sakura what she wanted her to do. And it went against everything Sakura believed in. and the way Hinata was staring at her was starting to creep her out.

"_**You mean she just started creeping you out", **_Inner Sakura shouted. It was the truth thought. The way Hinata was staring at Sakura is a little –major – creepy and the more you look at her, the more chill run down your spin. Sakura couldn't take it and her eyes started to close. And with that Hinata eyes started to widen from their narrow stare and her smile grew bigger. One would think her face would hurt from that. Sakura eyes widen when she realized what she was just about to do and Hinata let out a sigh as her eyes went back into their narrowed state and her smile went back to a non face hurting size. She was so close too.

Another four minutes just passed.

Hinata let out a silent growl.

'If this keep up I'll be forced to use drastic measures', she thought. In other words if Sakura didn't blink soon she was going to cheat. A few more minutes passed when Hinata let out another sigh. This was taking too long. Hinata was just about to use the drastic measure (cheat) when a soft breeze came and blew dirt into Sakura eyes which caused her to close them. Hinata blinked just after her out of confusion… which didn't last long.

"Hurray I win", Hinata shouted as she jumped up and down. Sakura stood up as well and glared at her.

"That doesn't count dirt blew into my eyes", Sakura shouted. Hinata stopped jumping up and down to face Sakura. She had her eyes closed and her index finger moving back and forth.

"Uh uhh", Hinata said, "Someone up above wanted you to help me out with this so she and or he used divine intervention", she cringed when she said that word (The precious), "To get you to blink before I did." Sakura sighed. Even though Hinata logic was flawed (That's what she thinks) She still was the first to blink so she had to help.

"Even though this goes against the code", she said.

"Fan girls have a code", Hinata ask in genuine curiosity. Sakura eyes lit up as she went into teacher mode.

"Why eyes Fan girls do have a code", She started, "Number one is to worship and love the guy we are being fans over. Number two is to have poster of him on our walls. Number three is to follow (Stalk) him whenever humanly possible especially if he runs away. Four is to never let him out of your sight. Five is to scream his name whenever he does something cools or walk into the room. Six is to get rid of all the annoying people around him. Seven is to try and win his love while fighting other fan girls", she stopped to take a breath then started back again.

**Twenty minutes later**

Hinata put a hand over her mouth when Sakura stopped to take another breath. Her left eyes were twitching as her mouth didn't know whether to frown or stay in the same place.

"Will you please SHUT UP GOSH I'M SORRY I ASK", Hinata screamed at her as her body twitched along with her eye. Sakura nodded her head and Hinata removed her hands.

"Now that that's over let's get started on operation money making number one", Hinata said as she held up one finger. Sakura eyes widen.

"Hinata didn't I just get though telling you number eighty one of the fan girl code", she said, "I can't do anything that will embarrass Sasuke-kun." Hinata sweat dropped.

'Yeah because screaming his name like a banshee whenever he comes around isn't embarrassing him', she thought. Shaking her eyes a smile appeared on her face again.

"Fine then we'll just start with the other one", Hinata said.

"Why exactly am I here", Sakura ask.

"Well you been here longer than I have. And you're one of the smartest person in our class so you should know some places where I could sell things without getting caught", Hinata replied with a dismissive wave. Sakura frowned.

"Oh and why would I know things like that", she asks.

"_**Cha we'll never tell you", **_Inner Sakura exclaimed.

"Of course you know things like that how else will you get your Sasuke porn", Hinata said with a smile. Sakura blushed and started speaking incoherent words.

"Even though it's just video of him undressing and washing his body the soap slowly goes down his body as the water caress him", Hinata continued. The blush on Sakura face grew in size. Hinata was about to continue with a very descriptive picture that will stay locked in her mind for who knows how long when Sakura stopped her.

"Fine I'll tell you just shut up", the pink haired girl screamed. Hinata smiled.

"Fine and for your trouble I'll give you a present", Hinata said while nodded her head. Sakura winced.

"Ah that's okay you don't have to do that", she said.

"Nonsense", Hinata shouted and stood up, "Now let's get this show on the". She grabbed Sakura hands and ran out the forest dragging the poor girl with her. Once they reached civilization they slowed down to a steady walk. Hinata looked around the place and then back at Sakura.

"Okay Sakura first we're going to copy this down on a CD make tones of copies of that then you'll take me to the place where you get your Sasuke stuff and we'll sell our stuff", Hinata said then turned to face the pink haired girl completely. She grabbed her hands and held them, "And don't worry I'll give you five percent of the whole thing", she said with a smile.

"Oh you really don't have to", Sakura said with a small smile. Hinata seemed to think about for while with a frown on her face that soon turned into a smile.

"Okay then since I'm already giving you a present I won't give you five percent of the income", Hinata said then skipped away. Sakura looked at her with widen eyes before following after her.

'At least her present will be good', Sakura thought though she had a funny feeling about it.

"_**Cha the little bitch better give us a good present", **_Inner Sakura shouted. Sakura nodded her head in agreement.

It took them an hour to get from where to Sakura house. They were going to do the copies at her house since Hinata didn't want the others to suspect her of doing something wrong. Sakura opened the door and stepped inside moving out of the way so Hinata could get in. Hinata looked around the place with a critical eye as she followed Sakura around the place.

"Hey mom", Sakura shouted as she headed for the kitchen. There was no response so she shrugged her shoulder and looked in the refrigerator.

"Um we don't have that much here now mother must have went out to get some groceries", Sakura said with a nervous laugh, "But we do have some salads here if you want." Hinata shrugged her shoulders. She didn't eat anything beside those cinnamon rolls and even though they were her precious they really don't fill her up that much.

"What kind of salads", she ask as she continued to look around. Where were Nata and Haru? And how come they didn't give her any information on the Haruno family. Sakura hummed as she looked around into different bowels.

"Well there fruit, chicken and garden salads", Sakura said. Hinata sighed. She wasn't too fond of salads but the chicken would have to do.

"I'll take the chicken salad", Hinata said. Sakura nodded her head and fixed Hinata a bowel of salad. They walked out of the kitchen and up to Sakura room. Once they opened the door it was like Hinata worst nightmare come true. With a nervous laughed she scratch the side of her face.

"You…you weren't kidding about the second rule of the Fan girls code", Hinata said. True to her words there were different pictures of Sasuke all over her pink walls, little plushy of Sasuke on her pink bed and a voodoo doll of Sasuke on her pink carpet. There on the opposite off her bed was a bookcase that had videos on them. They were labeled Sasuke bathroom days, Sasuke changing days, and picture of Sasuke childhood. Hinata shook her head. This was too much for her.

"Okay can we get this over with already", Hinata said as she pulled out her camera, "I'm starting to feel chills." Sakura sighed.

"You better not tell anybody I help you with this", Sakura threatened to a non caring Hinata, "I'm serious Hinata if the other fan girls here I did this then they'll kick me out."

"And that would be a bad things", Hinata mutter to herself as she went over to Sakura laptop.

"What was that", Sakura ask almost screeching.

"I Said when you get your present it would be worth it", the lavender eyed girl said with a roll of her eyes. She plugs up camera up to the computer and clicked on the file she wanted. A video came up with Sasuke standing on top of the academy building. He started dancing around sing the song to the Gay Barbie song. Hinata started cracking up when she watched while Sakura glared at the computer screen. Yet inside her head…

"_**Hahahahaha this is so rich I can't believe they actually got him to move and sing like that…wait…hey Sakura this is your part Hahahahaha", **_Inner Sakura said as she laughed her head off. Sakura huffed as she ignored her inner. When the video finished Hinata stared (with Sakura help) to make copies of the video.

"SAKURA" they heard someone shout once they finished with the last copy. It was clearly female and belongs to someone older than them, "WHAT'S WITH THE MESS IN THE KITCHEN." Hinata turned to face Sakura with a raised brow as Sakura eyes widen.

* * *

**Omake**

Sakura, Ino, and a large group of Sasuke fan girls were in the academy auditorium after school hours discussing a few important things. You see Sasuke had just come in the academy and all the girls were going gaga over him. Ino and Sakura thought something had to be done so they came up with a plan. They invited all the girls who were chasing after their Sasuke-kun to meet in the auditorium.

"Hey", a random girl shouted from the audience, "What are we doing here."

"Well", Ino shouted into the microphone, "We are here to discuss something of vast importance."

"Oh and what is this really important thing that you had to call the whole female population just to talk about", another girl ask.

"One thing", Sakura shouted into the microphone she took from Ino, "You guys are not the whole female population so stop exaggerating."

"And another thing is", Ino said as she took the microphone back, "Our very important topic is Sasuke Uchiha." With that said all the girls in the room started squealing and talking.

"**SHUT UP**", both Sakura and Ino screeched into the microphone. Everyone in the room quieted down and stared at them.

"Now that we have your undivided attention", Ino said, "We have to set some rules for this group okay and so far we have the first and easiest rule to follow."

"You must worship him and the ground he walks on", Sakura finished for her. There were shouts of agreements from everyone.

"Oh the second rules should be that we should have poster of him in our room", another girl shouted.

"And you're not a real fan girl id you don't know his schedule", another said. The others all nodded their heads and yelled in agreements.

And that's how the fan girls were made.

* * *

Me: Hey another chapter, aren't you guys proud of me. Well then to clear something up the video Hinata had was the one where she and the other ganged up on Sasuke and made him sing in chapter 10.

Hinata: What's with all the Salads Sakura had to choose from?

Me: Don't worry about it it'll show up in the next chapter.

Hinata: fine.

Me: until next chapter everybody R&R


	15. Chapter 15

Me: Here you guys go. I know it's probably shorter from my other chapter but yeah i don't have an excuses so here you go chapter 15

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto -sigh- sad but true

Chapter 15

Hinata continued to stare at Sakura as the pink haired girl ran around her room cleaning it and putting all the empty bowels she had in her closet. She was hiding them. Hinata was still watching her as she put all the CDs they created in her bag then slid it under her bed. Hinata then raised a brow as Sakura started undressing.

"Is this really necessary", Hinata questioned while pointing at the girl who just pulled her kimono shirt off. The pink haired girl replied with a hushing sound and continued to strip. Hinata shrugged her shoulder and looked back over at the computer. This wasn't the most uncomfortable situation she been in before and beside their probably some cool games on the computer.

'I wonder if she has that game', the lavender eyed girl thought. A few minutes of looking, a disappointed Hinata let out a sigh when she didn't see her favorite game. Hinata turned back around to see if the girl was done changing and she was. Sakura was now wearing a pink tank top that was probably a size too small and some tight short shorts. The pink haired girl also had on gym shoes and her hair was up in a ponytail with long strands of it hanging down her face.

"So…the point of that was", Hinata ask while moving her head to the side. She had trailed off leaving Sakura to fill the rest. Sakura shook her head as sounds of footsteps came into their range of hearing. Hinata taking this as her clue left the room via window.

"WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT EATING…", Hinata was too far away to hear the rest of what was being said to Sakura. But being the person she was she decided to find out what was going on. And her decisions involved either Haru or Nata doing all the work. At the moment as it stands Hinata had things to do.

_**Naruto**_

Naruto had all his things packed and waved goodbye to Kiba, his mother, his sister, and Akumaru. His stay over the Inuzuka household was over since his house was deemed livable again. He sighed as his thoughts traveled back to what some of the villagers did to his apartment. Naruto had just got home from the academy and put his stuff in his apartment. He then left so he could visit Kurenai he wanted her to help him out with his genjutsu because that was his weakest subject. Kurenai had agreed. But when Naruto went back home there was water all over the place. The walls were all broken and his kitchen pipe was messed up. Naruto knew who done it and with the help of Kiba he got them back good. One of them got shot with a paint ball gun. The other got hit with a water balloon filled with freezing cold water. And the last one got hit with a water balloon filled with burning hot water.

Naruto put his stuff down and looked around his house. It actually looked better than what it looked like before. Shrugging his shoulders he placed his clothes back in his dresser and started to make him some ramen. The water started boiling so he looked around for a pack a ramen when he found none.

"MY RAMEN WHERE ARE ALL MY RAMEN", Naruto shouted to the gods.

"I hope you didn't forget my punishment that quickly Naruto", Tsume said as she stood in the doorway of Naruto apartment. Naruto turned to look at her with tears in his eyes.

"But my ramen", he said finishing in a whisper before fainting. Tsume swear dropped.

'That seriously didn't just happen', she thought when she remembered Kiba action when she reminded him of his punishment. Sighing she picked the boy up and put him on his bed.

"Well at least he didn't scream like a little girl like Kiba did before fainting", Tsume said then left the apartment. She had to go make sure Kiba was alright. Naruto woke up minutes later to the smell of food in his apartment. He left his room and went down to the kitchen to see food on the table but no one was there. Confused Naruto turned around only face a lavender eyed girl with a smile on her face.

"Naruto", she shouted shocking the boy making him jump backwards. She laughed at that.

"Hinata how did you get in my house", Naruto ask. Hinata grinned.

"You don't know me that well do you", Hinata ask then shook her head with a tsking sound.

"Anyway I know about your punishment and decided to be the good friend I am *Cough* unlike some people *Cough* and made my friend something to eat", She said never losing her grin, "Don't look at me like that it's not like I poison it." Naruto shook his head and laughed.

"Whatever", he said then fixed him and Hinata a plate, "Are you going to eat this with me since you seemed to _love_ to cook", he said indicating to everything she made. Hinata blushed.

"S-shut up", she shouted at him as her blush grew. She did make a lot. Naruto laughed some more and sat the food down on the table. No matter what the little Hinata was still there.

With Haru and Nata

The two Alter Egos had gotten Hinata message to watch Sakura once Hinata left from the house. And to tell the truth they were scared out their mind when they saw her mother enter the room in all her plastic goodness. She then grabbed Sakura by the hand and headed over to the gym. She then ordered Sakura to work out and length xxx amount of weights.

"Now we know why she's so strong", Nata said as she watched the scene. Haru was sitting down by Nata and was muttering death threats that all started Sakura mother.

"Haru I know it isn't right that she's doing this and even though I'm not against violence I really don't see how dropping a piano from the sky planed to hit the woman would help anyone out especially if the piano misses", Nata told the girl. That didn't stop her and it possibly made her ideas even more cartoonish. Nata shook her head and continued to watch the scene.

"Kura you look so pretty and your daughter does as well", a woman said as she looked at them. Kura faked a laughed and smiled

"Why thank you Shira you look good to", Kura said sweetly. Shira nodded her head and with a smile left them to work on the treadmill. Kura turned to face Sakura and there was a frown on her face.

"That woman Shira", Kura said, "She's is what you call a slut she slept with five different men and she's still not married. I don't understand how people could do that, just sell their body like that", she continued.

"I don't either mother", Sakura said even though it wasn't a question. Kura shrugged her shoulder and a smile was back on her face.

"So Sakura how is school still getting good grades how about your friends met anyone knew", Kura ask her daughter. Sakura sighed as she continued to lift the weights.

"Well my grades are good the one of the best in the class then there is m friends well they are still nice I guess and yes I have met someone knew her names is Hinata and she's a very interesting girl I guess you can say I have positive feelings for her", Sakura answered. Kura head shot up when she heard the last part.

"So there is a new girl in your class", Kura asks and Sakura nodded her head, "So who is she."

"Well she was the girl who had left those years ago and she's usually hangs around the guys but mostly Naruto I think she likes him", Sakura answered not paying attention to the expression on her mother face. But Nata and Haru, who was still making death threats, did.

"That flighty Hyuuga girl and you have positive feeling for her", Kura said outrage, "She hangs around that demon boy now what did I tell you that boy is evil and doesn't deserve to live and she like him and hangs around guys only that Hyuuga girl is a whore and you will not associate yourself with her." Sakura put the weights down and stared at her mother.

"Now just a minute mother that Hyuuga girl you were talking about was about as shy as a mouse before she left and just because she's a little (Understatement) more outspoken doesn't make her a bad person on the contrary she actually says what she things ( Although it could be because her mind forgot that filter when she went away) and she never whored herself around the guys and besides the only clothes she wear are either long enough to cover almost if not all of her skin or boy clothes she looks, act, and dresses nothing like a whore as you so kindly put it", Sakura told her. Nata was laughing at the stunned expression on Kura face as Haru…made more death threats.

'I think she has a problem', Nata thought. Haru looked up at her and glared.

"I…don't have a…problem", she said then went back to her was of killing someone with a butter knife. Nata nodded her head and went back to watch the scene. She didn't believe the girl for a second.

"And another thing mother", Sakura continued, "Naruto isn't so bad yeah he prank people and has a bad fashion sense but he nice." Kura shook her head and grabbed Sakura roughly as she headed out the door.

"I am your mother and what I say goes and if I say someone is a whore or a demon or bad knows they are exactly that", she said as they entered their home, "Now got to your room and stay there you will have nothing to eat tonight." Sakura shook her head and headed up to her room with a look of anger on her face. Things like breaking something flashed through her mind as she closed her door and locked it. It didn't take her long to act upon her though and rip her pillow in half.

Once she did that she lay down on her bed and breathed out. Inner Sakura shook her head at the sight and what happened throughout the day. There was so many things wrong at what her mother told Sakura that she couldn't even begin to start it. Nata and Haru saw the exchanged and went to go get Hinata.

* * *

Me: well there you guys go a perfectly good chapter. now after the next chapter that will explain how Sakura acts there will be a time skip. Yay finally Ryoko will pay a visit.

Hinata: But we have to wait one more chapter.

Haru: Well it gives you time...to study...

Hinata: *nervously* i gotta go.

Haru: Review and tell us how...much...you like...us...


	16. Chapter 16

Me: I'm back

Nata: we can see that.

Haru: …

Naruto: Hello everybody

Kurenai: why am I here?

Anko: Where are my dango?

Kakashi: *Giggle*

Me: Well than since this is a waste of time lets get on with the chapter. I don't own Naruto only Haru Nata and Hinata's crazy non Hyuuga family.

Chapter 16

"Hinata get a plate or two of food and follow us", Nata ordered as she popped into existence by Hinata. Hinata had just finished eating dinner with Naruto and was now walking home when Nata and Haru showed up. Hinata cocked her head to the side as she let the weird request of Nata process through her head. See as she didn't understand why she asks.

"Why I already ate", the lavender eyed girl replied and questioned. Nata and Haru shook their heads.

"The food isn't for you", Nata replied seeing as Haru still wasn't talking. She was still making the death threats only this time she upgraded to a notepad instead of mumbling them out loud. How she got the notepad no one will ever find out. Hinata shrugged her shoulders and did as she was requested. The younger girl went into the nearest restaurant and got some food to go. She then followed the two alter egos….well Nata since Haru was lagging behind, to Sakura place.

"Want to explain to me why we are going back to her house", Hinata ask ignoring the looks she was getting by the people who were around her. They act like they never seen a girl talk to her Alter before. Nata nodded her head.

"Well it seems Sakura acts the way she does because her mother makes her act that way", Nata said then showed her memory with Hinata. Hinata nodded her head and picked up her pace to the pink haired girl house.

"Well I guess I will just have to save the day", she said as she went to Sakura window. The two Alter Egos shook their heads as they instructed Hinata how to enter Sakura room undetected. Hinata went over to Sakura and started to wake her up…by poking her.

"Hey Sakura", Hinata whispered. Poke, poke, poke.

"Come one Sakura wake up", Hinata said. Poke, poke, poke, poke. Needless to say it didn't work.

"Sakura", Hinata said while throwing her off of her bed. Sakura landed on the floor with a thud and looked up at Hinata in alarm. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"You wouldn't wake up as I called you", the girl answered. Sakura nodded her head then frowned.

"What the hell are you doing in my room", Sakura questioned. Hinata looked up in mock surprise.

"This is your room I thought I thought I was… I thought I was somewhere else", Hinata said. Sakura punch her.

"Ouch you do have a mean left hook Sakura-chan", Hinata said rubbing her head, "And to think I came here to give you this", she said while giving her a bowel of ramen. Sakura took one look at it and pushed it away.

"I'm not hungry", she said. And right then and there her stomach took that moment to growl. Hinata gave her a 'Yeah right' looked and handed her the bowel. Sakura sat down and started eating it. When she was done eating it she sat back on her bed and stared at Hinata. Hinata not caring that she was being watched continued to look around the room, then again after a while being stared at starts to get annoying.

"What Sakura", Hinata answered louder than necessary.

"How did you know I was hungry", the girl questioned. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"I'm physic", she answered with a serious face. Though the questioning tone she used messed her up.

"Serious Hinata how did you know", Sakura questioned. Hinata sighed.

"Okay Sakura what I have to tell you never leaves this room okay", Hinata said serious. Sakura nodded her head. "Okay. You see my mother was from another clan right and that clan had a kekkie genkai. Well the kekkie genkai was called Alter ego because they're different from how we usually act. Now another assets of and alter ego is that it could be used to spy on people without anyone noticing. Although some people have notice them but that's beside the point", Hinata explained.

"You… you used your alter ego to spy on me", Sakura stated.

"Alter egos I have two of them", Hinata said. Sakura nodded her head.

"That still doesn't explain why you were spying on me", Sakura said. Hinata shrugged her shoulders.

"Believe me you're not the only one", Hinata said then a smile appeared on her face, "Hey why don't we sell the CDs now", Hinata said. Sakura looked at her like she was crazy.

"It's dark out Hinata why would you want to do it now", Sakura ask. Hinata shrugged her shoulders with the CDs in her hands.

"Well think of it this way there are a lot of drunks who we could rip off", Hinata said and wet over to the window.

"**Hell yeah I say we go", **Inner Sakura said. Sakura sighed and followed Hinata. They reached the black market spot. They had put a henge on their selves and went over to people. They had sold twenty CDs for the price of twenty dollars. Agreeing to split the money half and half Sakura had to go back home so she wouldn't get in trouble. She trusted Hinata to give her the money at the academy. Hinata nodding her head left to go back to Kurenai apartment as well to get some much needed rest.

**Naruto**

Naruto had woken up two hours before the academy started. He washed up and started doing his stretches. When that was done he started going through his taijutsu form. When he had finished it was thirty minute before the academy started. He washed up again, ate him some ramen, and ran towards the school.

"Hey Naruto", Kiba said giving him a high five. Naruto nodded his head at the dog boy and went to sit down in his seat. It started getting noisier in the class as more and more people entered. Once the Uchiha entered the room all of his fan girls all shouted and ran up to him. Shouts of will you go out with me ranged throughout the whole room. Sadly one pink haired fan girl sat in her seat all alone with an I-just-saw-a-ghost expression on her face.

And in walk the ex Hyuuga girl in all her glory. A smile on her face and her eyes closed in mischief. Everybody stopped what they were doing since Hinata entered the room opening the door so hard that it hit the wall. They watched as Hinata made her way up where Sakura was sitting and stand in front of the pink haired girl. Half of the people were wondering why Sakura wasn't fanning over Sasuke and the other half was wounding what Hinata wanted with the pink haired girl. If possible the smile on Hinata face got bigger. Sakura, throughout the whole thing, was scared of what Hinata might do. Would she tell everybody how she didn't follow the fan girl law? If Hinata tell then she would be kicked out of the fan club. More sweat started to form on Sakura forehead. Hinata turned sideways so she can see everyone reactions and opened her mouth.

"Did you know", Hinata started pausing for dramatic effects, "Haru has the gift of gap." It's safe to say that Nata fell to the floor, Naruto hit his head on his desk, Sakura slapped her forehead while secretly letting out a sigh of relief, and all the other people in the class sweat dropped as they looked on confused. All throughout that Haru looked at them as images flashed through her mind. A smile appeared on her face and if anybody besides Hinata were to see her they would say one thing about Haru smile. That it was pure evil. Hinata shrugged her shoulder at the replies she was getting, while secretly enjoying them, and turned back to Sakura.

"Anyway Sakura-chan like we agreed on", Hinata said while handing the girl a bag, "You get forty percent while I keep sixty." Sakura sweat dropped and looked at the bag of money.

"I thought we promised on fifty, fifty", Sakura said as she looked at the bag. When she finished she looked up at Hinata. Hinata closed her eyes and smiled.

"We did" she said then bounced back down to her seat. Sakura shook her head and put the bag down next to her feet. Once lunch comes she would go home and put it away only to find that she indeed got fifty percent of it.

How did she know?

Hinata gave her a note telling her so.

Once lunch was over and everybody was back into the class. Iruka started talking about Genjutsu. He told them how to spot one and how to get rid of one. He then told them how to make one. He also told them that the clone jutsu they have is a simple genjutsu. They took in the information like a sponge take in water. When the bell ranged and everybody left. Naruto walked with Hinata to Kurenai place.

"So what was that about?" He asks. Hinata gave him a look.

"What was what about?" She questioned.

"The whole thing with Sakura and the Haru has the gift of gap."

"Oh that. Well Sakura helped me out with something and Haru does have the gift of gap. Maybe I'll tell you about it someday." Naruto nodded his head. They entered the apartment to find that Anko and Kurenai weren't there anymore.

"Hey you want to have a sparring match." Naruto nodded his head and followed Hinata to the backyard. Hinata had a smile on her face as she stood in front of Naruto.

"You never saw Haru fight before have you?" Hinata questioned as she slowly switch into Haru personality. Naruto watch with a little nervousness as Hinata changed. He could feel the air around her change as she slowly slipped into Haru. Once Haru was out Haru went inside her battle stance and stared at Naruto with unfocused eyes.

"Get…Ready…because Hinata…say I'm as…quick as a snake." A small smile appeared on her face as she said this.

* * *

Omaka = Haru gift of gap

Hinata stood in front of Sakura with a smile on her face. Sakura watched the girl with an irritated look on her face. She felt like she was about to kill the girl. For the last pass six hours Hinata has been telling her about how Haru has the gift of gap. And she has been telling Hinata for the last six hour about how she wants to go home. As you can clearly infer that didn't happen. Instead Hinata started talking about how she was going to show her some of the ways how Haru really had the gift of gap. Was there something about her that made Hinata want to talk about this? Hinata then started to bring a big screen out of nowhere.

She wasn't even going to ask how that was possible.

"Okay Sakura just sit back and watch you will see what I mean soon." Hinata said turning the screen on. Sakura sighed and watch the movie that Hinata had somehow made of Haru.

In the Movie

Haru smiled a non noticeable smile as she walked around in Hinata body. Oh how the little girl loved the feel of the wind running though hair and the warmth from the sun beating down on her. But with all the sensing of nature Haru was doing she started to get hunger. Looking around the area of the town she was in her never focusing gaze landed in a small bakery shop. Getting rid of her small no one probably notice smile Haru went inside the bakery shop. It wasn't everyday Hinata allowed her to roam free in her body and Haru was going to make the most of it.

Haru looked around the bakery shop searching for something sweet to eat and something she wouldn't want to get food sickness of. Her never-interested-in-anything eyes landed on a small table that held boxes of poky. Haru went over to the table and narrowed her eyes a little as she thought about which one to get.

_Strawberry or chocolate, strawberry or chocolate,_ she thought as she looked back and forth between them. Shrugging her shoulders Haru picked up both boxes and went to the counter.

As Haru walked in a way that clearly showed she was somewhere else she realized she didn't have enough money to for both the items. With a small grin that was there one second and gone the next, Haru picked up her pace to get to the counter. Once there she handed the man her items. And he told her how much they cost.

"One…second I'll…have to …look for …it." She said then went into her pouch. She pulled out three kunais and put them on the counter. Following that she put five shurikens, ten senbon, a demon wind shurikens, and a few things she just made up and froze them to look deadly. All throughout this the man behind the counter started to freak out. It didn't help that Haru had on a wicked smile with her unfocused gaze. When she finished she looked up at him with the same look.

"I…can't seem to…find my money." She said. The man shook his head as he pushed the pokey towards her.

"That's okay you can have them for free." With that said Haru put everything back and picked both boxes of pokey. As she walked out the store she opened the box of strawberry cream poky and ate one of them. As she closed her eyes a looked of satisfaction appeared on her face as she continued to eat the rest of them.

End of Movie

Sakura stared at the blank screen with a look of pure confusion. And anger. There was lots of anger there. You can see that from the twitching of her left eyes as she clenched and unclenched her hand. Oh how she would like to ring Hinata neck at the moment.

"You see now how Haru has the gift of gap?" Hinata asks. Sakura blinked. Twice.

"No she doesn't." She shouted. Hinata turned to her with a frown.

"Oh if she doesn't then how come she persuaded that guy to give her both boxes of poky?" Hinata asks with a huff. Sakura eye was twitching again.

"That only show how good she is at frightening people." She screamed. Hinata shook her head.

"You're just jealous." Hinata said. Sakura let out another scream as she pulled on her hair. Even her inner voice was screaming. When she stopped screaming though, she got up to leave only to be stopped by a smiling Hinata.

"You're not going anywhere yet Sakura you haven't watch the others one yet." Hinata said as she pushed Hinata down. Sakura started to cry tears as the next one started.

Omake end

* * *

ME: What do you think.

Haru: I get to fight…Naruto.

Nata: Just don't kill him.

Haru: I won't…kill him…he is…precious to…Hinata.

Hinata: *Glare* How dare you guys do this without me.

Nata: Shut up and end this.

Hinata:*Shrugs shoulders* okay. See you late everyone and have a nice life.


End file.
